


The Betrayal

by DeadRose



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 47,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRose/pseuds/DeadRose
Summary: With just weeks away from a new album release, BTS is busy preparing to wow AMRY again with their talent. They arrived at the BigHit company to have a meeting between all the major people who played important parts in their comeback, their vocalist, their choreographer, the stylist, their manager and even the CEO Bang PD was attending. Everything seemed to be going normally, that was until it came for a new member of their team stood up to speak. The moment he stood, the mood of the room shifted entirely, all eyes were glued to the other as he held a gun to Yoongi’s head.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 181
Kudos: 458





	1. Description

_Teaser_

_“Nobody move. Everyone stay in your seats or I will kill him,” Ian smirked, his eyes locking onto Bang PD, who grunted and cursed before sitting back in his seat not wanting to risk Yoongi’s life._

_As much as everyone wanted to leap over the table and kill this person, no one moved. Jungkook wasn’t even sure if Yoongi was breathing as he stared directly in front of him. His eyes making strong contact with Namjoon who was returning the stare to relay the message for Yoongi to stay calm, that they would have this situation under control soon and Yoongi would be safe._

_The silence that filled the room was deafening and suffocating at the same time. No one moved, no one breathed, no one even blinked, in fear that Yoongi would get hurt. Jungkook couldn’t take his eyes off the blonde. His hyung looked so pale and scared, even though Yoongi tried to hide it. He just wanted to go over to his hyung and hug him so tight, but he couldn’t move. He felt like his own weight was crushing him back into the seat, paralysing him._

_After what felt like an eternity, which was probably only less than a minute in reality, Bang PD spoke up once more, “what do you think you are doing?” He repeated._

Trigger Warnings

Violence, possible noncon, kidnapping.

This story contains the above. Read at own risk!

**Copyright:**

Copyright ©DeadRose, 2011 Hi DeadRose here! First of all, thank you for giving time to read and subscribe to my story. Secondly, I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. Some scenes may have been based on true life experience while some came from my imagination. Anything similar to yours or other stories are 110% coincidental. I absolutely do not PLAGIARIZE any of your works. Thank you.

Thanks for taking a look at this fic! For more, please visit my [**Masterlist**](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/840783/)


	2. The Meeting

“How long is the meeting?” Hoseok asked their manager and all BTS members climbed into the basement parking elevator.

“Three hours,” Sejin said before looking at his watch, they were right on time.

The elevator dinged open and all eight of them exited the elevator. Immediately they were greeted by staff who were standing outside of the meeting room. There were about six staff members, all of which were an important part of their team and management. They could all see into the room they were to be having the meeting in due to glass walls. It was currently empty, and the door open for them to enter, but no one entered just yet. Instead, they stood in the hallway waiting for everyone else to arrive.

Namjoon greeted each one of the staff members politely, stopping as he came to a halt at a new face. It startled him because the man was American and he didn’t know this person, however, he still greeted him politely, speaking in English to make him comfortable. “I’m Kim Namjoon, leader of BTS, you must be a new staff member?”

The male smiled back at him reaching out to exchange hands in greeting. He held a large toothy white Colgate smile, short sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. His face was mostly clean except a little around his moustache that showed just slightly, as though he hadn’t shaved in a few days but done purposely. He was clearly in his thirties, but a fit and healthy man, he was just a head taller than himself. “Ian Mickle, the new choreographer.”

The words _‘new choreographer’_ took Namjoon by surprise. He had been filled in a few days prior by their main manager, Sejin, that they were going to be given a choreographer they have worked with before, however, he knew in this industry things changed at the drop of a hat. Something must have changed, and he knew it would be addressed in the meeting. Instead of worrying about it, he dismissed the strange situation and welcomed him politely.

“Should we head in?” Yoongi asked over Namjoon’s shoulder just as the elevator dinged again revealing the CEO of the company, Bang PD.

“Good morning,” Bang PD smiled widely at the group. “Let’s go in and get this started.”

The group nodded and entered the room quickly. Jungkook sat between Namjoon and Taehyung around an oval table, Yoongi sat cross from Namjoon, Hoseok sat next to the other rapper and Jimin with Taehyung at the top of the oval and Jin on the other side to Namjoon. The rest of the staff took seats at the front end of the table, leaving the top end of the table opposite to Taehyung free. There was excitement in the air as their comeback was just a few short months away. They couldn’t wait to share their hard work to ARMY for another year.

“Alright, we are all here, let’s begin the meeting,” Bang PD said as he took his seat at the head of the oval table. All eyes were on him, waiting to hear what their CEO had in mind for promotions. Jungkook was sure they were going to be on tour again and he couldn’t wait. “I am very pleased to announce that the new song _‘Just Love’_ will be released in two months’ time. That doesn’t leave us much time to promote. Your schedules will be full for the next few weeks.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jungkook could see Yoongi roll his eyes. He had to hold back his laugh at the grandpa’s reaction. Everyone knew how much he loved to sleep, and with a full schedule, none of them were going to get more than four hours at best.

The meeting continued, the members of BTS mostly listening to Bang PD speak about their upcoming schedules, and other members of staff chipping in about styles and marketing.

Jungkook had noticed a new member of staff was present, who was sitting next to Yoongi. During the meeting, Bang PD had explained he was a temporary fill-in due to their original choreographer being involved in a hit-and-run incident and needing a few weeks off. While it was sad and disappointing, they were excited to work with him. Jungkook was sure Namjoon was very excited because he looked like an American. All the members knew how much Namjoon loved any opportunity to practice and show off his English.

“We will release the teaser album at midnight on the third of next month. I have arranged for the seven of you to be appearing on channel Seoul 109 for the release and promoting the song,” Bang PD continued.

“How long is the appearance?” Namjoon questioned, like the good leader he was, he had been taking small notes down during the meeting to help the members later down the track.

“You will arrive around ten-thirty that night and be making periodic appearances on radio between songs until the release of the teaser,” Bang PD answered, watching as Namjoon jotted notes. Internally taking a moment of pride how dedicated his group was. “Throughout the week, two of you will be appearing for half an hour as guests on the same radio station. Suga and Jungkook, you two will be the ones doing that. Suga, you will be promoting the rap line and Jungkook, the vocalists.”

Everyone nodded, Jungkook was practically bouncing in his seat in excitement to be promoting the vocalists for their new songs. He felt honoured to be given such a responsibility and from the small smile Suga was trying to suppress, he could tell his hyung was too.

Once more Namjoon wrote more notes down before flipping the page in his notebook ready to take more.

“Next up on the agender is dance rehearsals. As discussed earlier, Son Sungdeuk was involved in a hit-and-run last week. Standing in for him is Ian Mickle, he is a well-known choreographer from America who has worked with many A list celebrities,” Bang PD said before giving the new choreographer the floor to speak.

Jungkook glanced around to see Hoseok and Jimin sitting up straight, attentive to hear about their new choreographer. Although he was a little sad Sungdeuk wasn’t going to be with them throughout the new release, he knew the other had to rest, he just hoped his injuries were not too severe.

The American thanked Bang PD in Korean before standing up. All eyes were on the new staff member, at first in excitement to hear what the new choreographer had in store for them, then they were all staring at him in horror, with mouths dropped and hearts pounding as he pulled out a gun and pressed it to the temple of the person who was sitting next to him. Unfortunate for all; that person was Min Yoongi. Gasps escaped from people around the room while others glared.

Bang PD, went to stand as he shouted, “what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Nobody move. Everyone stay in your seats or I will kill him,” Ian smirked, his eyes locking onto Bang PD, who grunted and cursed before sitting back in his seat not wanting to risk Yoongi’s life.

As much as everyone wanted to leap over the table and kill this person, no one moved. Jungkook wasn’t even sure if Yoongi was breathing as he stared directly in front of him. His eyes making strong contact with Namjoon who was returning the stare to relay the message for Yoongi to stay calm, that they would have this situation under control soon and Yoongi would be safe.

The silence that filled the room was deafening and suffocating at the same time. No one moved, no one breathed, no one even blinked, in fear that Yoongi would get hurt. Jungkook couldn’t take his eyes off the blonde. His hyung looked so pale and scared, even though Yoongi tried to hide it. He just wanted to go over to his hyung and hug him so tight, but he couldn’t move. He felt like his own weight was crushing him back into the seat, paralysing him.

After what felt like an eternity, which was probably only less than a minute in reality, Bang PD spoke up once more, “what do you think you are doing?” He repeated.

Ian released a chuckle that sent shivers down all their spines, something about that deep chuckle screamed danger. What made it even worse was that the question remained unanswered.

“I want all hands on the table,” Ian ordered instead.

Slowly, cautiously, they all obeyed. It was at that point, Jungkook realized how much he was shaking. It was understandable, he had never seen a real gun, let alone been in the same room as one, on top of that, seeing a loaded gun pointed at his hyung’s head. He could see as Yoongi placed his hands on the table how much his hyung was shaking also. Even though his hyung was trying to keep a straight face, trying to look calm, nothing could keep the shaking away. Jungkook didn’t even want to think what kind of horrifying thoughts were probably going through his hyungs mind or how Yoongi felt being in this position.

The gun was slowly removed from Yoongi’s head and instead placed between his neck and shoulder making the rapper flinch and attempt to move away from the cold metal. But his efforts were in vain. No matter how far he tried to lean towards Hoseok, the gun was still at his neck.

“So, what are you planning on doing now?” Bang PD asked the American, his eyes glaring at the person he had hired to teach and care for the seven people whom he cared so deeply for. “You think you’re going to be able to walk out of here with any one of them? Or are you going to keep us all in here until you get a ransom paid for our freedom?”

Once more, they received no answers and if anything, that made them feel even worse than getting an answer. 

Unanswered questions loomed over their heads like a dark cloud bringing in a storm that they couldn’t shelter from.

The sound of the elevator gained all their attention. The wall behind them was made almost entirely of glass, anyone walking in the hallway would be able to see into the room. There was a small gleam of hope that someone would see the horrifying situation once they got off the elevators and alert the police. However, those hopes were quickly diminished when six men got off the elevator marching straight towards their meeting room, guns identical to Ian’s in hands. Two carried in a backpack over their shoulder and a third carried a large full duffle bag which made them even more nervous.

“Sir, everything is in position,” one of the men said.

Jungkook felt his eyes water at those words; no one was coming to help them. The dawning of realization that this entire situation was pre-planned and meditated and well thought through in advance to this meeting made him feel suddenly ill. From the floor, to this room, possibly even getting hired by Bang PD as their new choreographer.

A cold wave flooded through his veins as he thought harder about how easy this had all been for this to happen. How had they known that there would be an opportunity for a temporary choreographer? He looked towards Ian, feeling nauseous at the sight of the gun. If they were willing to go this far, were they willing to go as far to be involved in the hit-and-run accident Sungdeuk was involved in? How did they even know Sungdeuk was going to be their choreographer? Someone had to have leaked information, which means someone they knew and trusted had betrayed them and helped Ian to do this. Just how long had these people been plotting this hostage situation?

The more he thought about this, the sicker he began to feel. The thought of being betrayed, that someone they worked with, probably for years, has sold them out to the devil and put their lives in danger.

“Excellent. Let’s get this party started,” Ian said in such excitement that it made the rest of them feel their blood turn to ice.

Namjoon’s hand slowly crept over towards Jungkook’s, taking a gentle hold of it to comfort the frightened maknae. Something the vocalist was more than happy to receive from his hyung.


	3. Guilt

Jungkook squeezed the hand Namjoon had given him to hold. He was sure it was causing his hyung pain, but he couldn’t help it. He was scared to the core. Even so, Namjoon didn’t pull his hand away or even make a sound of pain, all in an attempt to comfort him.

Men surrounded the room, he could feel one close behind him causing him to whimper in fear and curl in on himself slightly. He was scared, not just for himself, but for Yoongi and the other members. All it took was one word from Ian and one of his brothers or staff members could be hurt. He couldn’t bear the thought of that happening.

“What do you want?” Bang PD asked again, this time hoping for an answer.

Ian once more ignored the CEO and instead motioned his head to one of his men.

Jungkook released a cry of surprise as Namjoon was suddenly grabbed from his chair and pulled to his feet. On instinct, Jungkook reached to grab onto his hyungs arm to keep him close, only to be shoved back by the same man.

“Hands on the table, brat,” Ian snapped making all those in the room flinch, and the maknae quickly returning his hands to the table. Although they were barely touching the edges of the table as most of his body was twisted around to see what was happening to his hyung.

 _“Take this, put all the phones in here,”_ the man who was holding Namjoon ordered in English as he shoved a plastic bag into the leaders' hands.

Namjoon glanced to Yoongi before pulling out his own phone from his pocket. He was about to dump it into the bag when it was snatched from his hand.

 _“Not yours,”_ the same man said as he pocketed the leaders’ phone before shoving the blonde towards the BTS maknae.

“Jungkook, I need your phone,” Namjoon said gently in Korean to his bandmember.

Slowly, Jungkook pulled out his phone placing it into the bag. He really didn’t like this. Without their phone; they couldn’t call for help. They were literally trapped inside this room with no way to communicate with others.

Tears began to fill in his eyes as he watched Namjoon go around the room collecting phones one by one. The last one he was to collect; Bang PD, didn’t give it up easily. Only after Ian had threatened to shoot Yoongi at the end of a count down from ten did he give it up on number four. Much to Yoongi’s relief that Bang PD didn’t try to call his bluff.

Once Namjoon had all the phones, the bag was taken from him and instead of being ordered to sit back down, another plastic bag was handed to the BTS leader.

 _“Cuff all your members, hands behind their back_ ,” the same male from earlier ordered, once more in English.

 _“W-What? You can’t be serious?”_ Namjoon said, almost pleading for the demand to not be real. His eyes glanced into the bag seeing it was filled with shiny metal cuffs. He didn’t want to do it, the thought of forcibly cuffing his members was too much. Too painful. He didn’t want to see the scared and wet eyes of his members as he cuffed them one by one. It would tear his heart apart. _“Please, you don’t need to do this.”_

 _“Now,”_ was the only reply Namjoon got before being pushed towards Jungkook once more.

“H-Hyung, what’s happening?” Jungkook whimpered as Namjoon stood in front of him with another plastic bag. He didn’t understand what was happening. What more could their captors want?

Tears built up in Namjoon’s eyes as he stared at his precious maknae. His sweet Jungkook looking up at him with such wide and confused eyes, so full of innocence and kindness. To even think of cuffing him brought pain to his heart and the thought of cuffing any of the others hurt even more.

“Hurry up,” Ian growled.

“H-Hyung, what is it?” Jungkook asked again, his fear-filled and scared eyes looking up at him, begging him for answers.

Slowly, Namjoon placed the bag on the table before pulling out a pair of cuffs from the pile “h-he wants me to handcuff you all.”

Gasps and curses were spread through the room at the unexpected request Namjoon had translated. The leader watched as Taehyung gripped onto Jungkook’s hand still on the table, shaking his head in anger.

“Y-You can’t,” the vocalist protested.

“I’m sorry, Tae, but I have too. He will hurt Yoongi hyung,” Namjoon tried to reason.

Yoongi felt like he couldn’t breathe. The cold metal that made contact with his skin felt like it was made of fire. He wanted to move away from that thing, however, he didn’t have anywhere to go. He stared across at Jin who had his eyes staring deeply into his. His hyung breathing through his nose and out through his mouth as a hint for Yoongi to follow and breathe himself, but breathing was the last thing on Yoongi’s mind right now.

 _“Come on, let’s get this started,”_ Ian said in English before using his gun to point to Namjoon. _“Put the handcuffs on your members. Make sure they are tight and secure.”_

Namjoon’s mouth opened as though he was going to say something, however, stopped himself as he looked at Yoongi once more before pulling out a pair of cuffs.

Yoongi could feel his heart pounding and sinking at the same time. Namjoon was going to cuff them? He couldn’t imagine the amount of guilt that would bring their leader. Still, Namjoon did as he was told.

He first put them on Jungkook. Pulling the youngest’s hands behind his back and securing the cuffs with a click that made the rest of them flinch. A whimper left Jungkook’s lips that broke all the member's hearts as the maknae tried to move his wrists, however, deep down knew that the cuffs were not going to loosen.

Next was Jin, Yoongi could see the conflict in Namjoon’s eyes as he cuffed the eldest. However, still obeyed. One by one, they were all handcuffed. Namjoon apologised to each one of them as he tightened the cuffs. The only ones that seemed to escape being cuffed were the staff members.

Once Namjoon finished with Yoongi, one of the other men in the room cuffed Namjoon’s wrists before sending the leader back to his place between Jin and Jungkook.

“Are you satisfied now?” Bang PD hissed.

“I am afraid not,” Ian sighed as though he was exhausted, but his tone was filled with happiness and excitement.

“What do you think you’re going to do with them?” Bang PD growled, growing tired of this charade.

“I am afraid, you will have to wait to find out like everyone else,” Ian smirked, his hand coming up to lay on Yoongi’s slim shoulder. His thumb massaging the tense muscle around his lower neck.

There were a few moments of silence. No one knowing what to say or do besides sitting, waiting for something to happen that would hopefully gain their freedom.

Namjoon looked between all his members, he could see how each one was taking the pressure. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to take all his members and whisk them away to safety, but right now; it was impossible.

The silence was long. Ian nor his men nor anyone in the room spoke for what felt like an eternity, but was all of probably two minutes. That’s when the elevator sounded once more, and another male exited the elevator, entering the room within seconds.

All heads were turned again towards the new male. Hope once more falling as it became clear it wasn’t someone to rescue them.

“Everything is in place,” the newcomer said, his dark brown eyes falling onto Jungkook as he spoke, subconsciously licking his bottom lip.

Jungkook gulped turning back around to look at the members. A shiver going down his spine as he still felt the eyes of the other on him. He attempted once more to free his wrists from his cuffs, but all that earned him was a painful bite around his wrists.

“Good, let’s move,” Ian ordered gaining everyone’s attention once more.

“Like hell, you are not taking them anywhere!” Bang PD shouted, standing up once more.

At that point, none of them had expected a gunshot to be sounded. When it did, the bang deafened everyone.

Namjoon felt his heart stop. His eyes darting to Yoongi who had his mono eyes wider than he had ever seen them before. His hyungs skin was suddenly sickly pale, almost ghostly, as if there was no blood inside his body. The only colour on him was the blood splatter to the left side of his face. His hyung’s head slowly turned in shock, facing their stylist beside him. A small bullet hole bled angry red from the stylist’s temple. His body slumped slightly forward, lifeless.

It had happened so fast, all of them were sure their stylist had even realized he was about to die. None of them had expected it. Everyone was frozen in place, silent. A feather falling would have sounded like a sledgehammer hitting the ground at this point.

Namjoon peeled his eyes away from the sight, catching a glimpse of Hoseok who looked like he was going to throw up, but somehow, his hyung managed to keep his weak stomach under control. Namjoon guessed it was mostly shock that kept his stomach from turning inside out.

Bang PD was still standing. The gun now trained clear on him.

“I’ve had fucking enough of you,” Ian hissed, his grip on Yoongi’s shoulder suddenly becoming harsh enough to break the younger out of his shock and squirm in pain. “The next time you move, Bangtan Sonyeondan will be a six-member group, do you understand?”

Gulping, Bang PD sat down, his eyes glued to the stylist dead at the table. The realization that this was becoming more serious than he thought hitting him hard. Sure, they had guns, but he hadn’t thought they would use them, especially to murder one of his staff members.


	4. Complete Control

Jungkook could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he watched everything unfold before his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. More than anything, he wished he could hold onto Namjoon’s or Taehyung’s hand for support, but all he could do right now was hold onto his own hand.

Never had Jungkook seen a dead body, let alone someone murdered in front of him. The ringing from the gun replayed over and over in his ears. Like an echo that wouldn’t stop. He was sure Yoongi’s ears were ringing relentlessly, having been the one right next to the gun.

A squeak left his throat as he felt a hot hand on his shoulder. He twisted his head to see who was touching him. Horror glossed over his eyes as he saw the male that came in later than all the others was standing behind him, looking down at him with piercing brown eyes that bore into his soul. The touch felt like it was burning his skin, but he couldn’t get away from it.

 _“Shall we start escorting them?”_ The same male asked, his hand tightening on Jungkook’s slim shoulder.

“Don’t hurt him,” Taehyung pleaded, scared that Jungkook was going to be taken from them.

A smirk appeared on Ian as he rested the hot gun on Yoongi’s shoulder earning a hiss of pain from the rapper. _“Not just yet. We’re not done here.”_

The hand that was on Jungkook was removed, much to Jungkook’s thanks, and he felt himself relax what little he could.

“I will not allow you to take any of them from this room,” Bang PD objected.

“Oh, and you’re going to stop me?” Ian mocked the CEO, knowing full well he had complete control over this situation.

“If you want money, I will make a call now. I will have it transferred or delivered where ever you want, name your price,” Bang PD bargained.

Hope rose inside of the BTS members; if the exchange could happen now, before any of them were taken away or hurt, then this could be over much quicker. Something everyone wanted.

Ian once more laughed waving his gun towards the CEO “shut the fuck up already.”

Bang PD grunted his teeth together in frustration to the situation. He was getting sick of this quickly. He glanced to Jungkook who had one of Ian’s men standing too close to the maknae. It pained him that he didn’t know what to do to save the people he was meant to take care of. The seven people who had worked so hard for him and helped raise his company to the empire it was today. He couldn’t just let them be taken like this from directly under his nose.

The gun was once more returned to Yoongi’s head making the rapper close his eyes, hating the feeling of the gun to his head.

“I want all staff members to the front of the room,” Ian ordered.

All the members' eyes landed on the staff members sitting around the table.

Bang PD was the first to stand, quickly followed by the remaining staff. They headed to the front of the room, standing by the wall.

That is when it happened. Namjoon felt like the entire world suddenly went into slow motion. His ears felt like they were going to burst and so did his lungs from holding his breath. Within seconds, the bodies of their stuff members hit the ground.

No one said a thing. Too much in shock to move, to speak, to think. They all just stared at the gory horror scene in front of them. That was when Hoseok leant over to the side, emptying his stomach contents next to Yoongi.

“Disgusting,” Ian growled at J-Hope before turning his attention back to the group of adults he and his gang had just slaughtered. “Now we are done,” Ian smirked as he looked at the staff on the ground. “Attempt to follow or stop us, and we won’t hesitate to kill you too, Bang PD.”

The only visible survivor, Bang PD, looked up from the floor, his leg, shoulder and stomach bleeding from bullet wounds. Even if he wanted to stand, he was in too much pain to even attempt.

“Now, let’s go. All of you, on your feet,” Ian ordered.

Almost instantly, Jungkook and Taehyung were popped up from the scruff of their shirts. Yoongi winced as he was pulled up too, the gun digging deeper into the side of his head.

“Where are you taking us?” Namjoon questioned as he was pulled to his feet. His voice somehow managing to stay level even though his heart was about to beat out of his chest.

The man holding Jungkook didn’t say anything to him as he began pulling the maknae out of the room. One of the other men also dragging Taehyung behind him. None of the two struggled, Namjoon wasn’t sure if it was because they were too scared or if it was because they knew it was probably useless to struggle.

“J-Joon…” Jin whimpered gaining the youngers attention. “I-I’m scared.”

The leader turned to his hyung trying to give him a reassuring smile, he was scared too, but he couldn’t show it. He had to be strong for his members.

In a single line, Namjoon watched as the members were shepherded out of the room. The maknae line first, Jungkook and Taehyung being manhandled roughly by one of the assailants, Jimin following at a slight distance, his face dripping with tears after the slaughter and probably in fear as well. Namjoon went next with Jin closely behind. He was sure Hoseok was behind Jin, although he didn’t look back. He couldn’t look back, if he did, he was sure he was going to cry at the scene. The staff he considered to be family lied dead, mercilessly slaughtered for no reason. The only blessing they had been given was that Ian had for some reason unknown left Bang PD alive. For now.

As for Yoongi, Namjoon was sure Ian was pulling him along, probably still at gunpoint.

Once Namjoon was inside, his eyes scanned for a headcount. Jungkook and Taehyung, Jimin and Jin, Hoseok and Yoongi. So far, they were all alive, all okay.

“Such brave members you have, neh?” Ian chuckled making Yoongi cringe as the hot breath hit the back of his neck.

Yoongi was getting sick of that laughter. He wanted to punch Ian in the face until it was nothing but pulp so badly. However, with the gun still to his head, he just gritted his teeth, hoping that none of his brothers would be slaughtered inside an elevator.


	5. A Long Trip Part I

Namjoon balled his fists behind his back as he watched the button for the basement on the elevator being pressed. His mind automatically knowing that they were being taken to a vehicle of some sort. Only the gods knew what would happen to them if they ended up in a dangerous person’s vehicle and taken away from the BigHit building. But what could he do? If he tried to escape, his members would be in danger. Yoongi still had a gun to his neck and he knew all the others that had joined them also had guns. It wasn’t worth the risk, he wasn’t fast enough to outrun bullets. Even though they were named _Bulletproof Scout Boys_ , they weren’t really _bulletproof_.

From his side, Namjoon could hear Hoseok attempting to not cry, however, he occasional sniff give it away as they went lower and lower in the building levels. Eventually, the ding sounded loud enough to sink Namjoon’s heart. He didn’t want to get in just seconds ago, now, he didn’t want to get out. Funny that.

When the doors opened, all hopes for any sort of escape went out the window; a van with open back doors was backed almost completely against the elevator doors. There was no other way out except to go back up the elevator and Namjoon was positive that that wasn’t happening anytime soon.

With a harsh push to the middle of his shoulder blades, Namjoon was propelled forwards as a hint to get into the van. Reluctantly; he did. He took a deep breath, trying to put his brave face on for his members as he stepped up into the van.

His stomach dropping as he noticed how it was set out; three seats on either side of the van, each seat had chains prepared for them to be attached. But what really stuck out like a sore thumb was a thin mattress on the floor with a set of chains at the top of the mattress. It made him want to be sick. He didn’t even want to know that was there for.

Once Namjoon was inside the van, others quickly followed, a few gasps, grunts and whimpers were made as they looked around the van.

_“Take a seat, we need to get out of here,”_ one of the men said as he literally pushed Jimin into one of the chairs. Taehyung sat next to his best friend and Jungkook sat next to Taehyung forming a maknae line without noticing.

Namjoon sat across from Jimin with Jin sitting next to him and Hoseok taking the last seat cross from Jungkook closest to the door. Two of the man stood inside the van while the rest remained outside along with Yoongi, who was unable to move as his captor had a grip on his arm and the gun still to his head.

_“Get them chained down,”_ Ian ordered before the doors were slammed shut.

“Yoongi!” Hoseok cried out as his best friend was suddenly separated from the group.

_“W-What’s going on? Why is Yoongi not here?”_ Namjoon questioned.

_“None of your business,”_ One of the men snapped.

A heavy stone dropped in Namjoon’s stomach as he tried to think of reasons why Yoongi was being kept separate from them. None of his thoughts came out positive. After all, those monsters had just killed their staff members without batting an eye. Gods know what they would do to Yoongi now he was alone and defenceless.

~*~*~*~*~

Putting on a brave face was something Yoongi has always been good at even though inside he was terrified. Today was one of those days he had to put on his brave face while inside he was having an internal meltdown. One that only got worse when the doors of the van slammed shut and suddenly he was separated from his friends. He could hear his name being shouted from inside, Namjoon speaking in English probably demanding why he wasn’t being kept with the others. Something he wanted to know as well.

“Come on,” Ian ordered as he pulled Yoongi by his arm towards the front of the van. The passenger door was opened, and he was shoved like Namjoon was earlier as a sign to get in. Not an easy feat for someone short, in skinny jeans and their hands behind their back, but somehow Yoongi managed to do it.

Once Yoongi was in, Ian climbed into the drivers’ seat, the gun now placed in the side of his pants. Yoongi didn’t know what happened to the rest of the men, but he guessed they were going in another vehicle. At least he was still in the same van his members were in. They were separated, but thankfully not completely.

The van began to move and Yoongi’s stomach began to move with it. His hands stung from the bite of the cuffs behind his back as he tried to think of a way out of this nightmare. But he felt so lost as what to do. What could he do? He was bound and powerless against a gun, plus his brothers were in the back of the van. He was alone. Alone with someone who had killed his friends, his staff members, their manager, injured Bang PD. He didn’t even know why. He guessed that was a good start to try to get out of here.

He gulped as they left the unground area of the BigHit entertainment building and into the parking lot in front of the building. From the rear-view mirror, Yoongi could see another car following close behind them, the driver being one of the men from earlier. “W-Why are you doing this?”

Ian didn’t respond as he turned out of the parking lot and onto the main road, something that made Yoongi’s stomach twist almost to the point of being sick. A security guard should have stopped and checked ID before letting them out of the parking lot. He guessed the security guard was also dead seeming as there was no one in the booth where the guard was meant to be in.

These men had every intention of killing anyone who got in their way and they were doing it without a second thought. Life obviously meant very little to them which made these people even more dangerous.

“P-Please, let us go,” he tried again.

“Quiet. This is going to be a long trip and I want it to be in silence,” Ian growled warningly.

The younger flinched but knew he couldn’t back down. He was possibly the last chance his brothers had at any chance of escape. “Please, we will do anything.”

“Yes, you will,” Ian smirked as he turned a corner. “One more word and I will gag you for the rest of the trip. So, shut it.”

Yoongi gulped before leaning back in his seat, looking out the window of the car. There was no point in talking right now if it wasn’t going to help. Instead, he focused on the outside. The buildings were familiar at this point. After all, he practically spent every day around this area. He felt sad that he was being taken away from it. But at the same time, he had an important role for his members; keeping track of their surroundings. The back of the van didn’t have windows, his members wouldn’t be able to see where they were going or how to escape while Yoongi did. He would see where and how they got to their destination; wherever that was. He had to keep track and remembers sights, signs and landmarks to help them later on.


	6. A Long Trip Part II

Namjoon felt his heart sink as the van started to move. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. His find was trying to process everything that had just happened in the last ten or so minutes. People had been murdered, good people, people he cared about. Bang PD, who he thought of as a father figure, was laying in the meeting room bleeding and now his members and himself were in great danger and so far, he wasn’t seeing a way out of here.

One by one, their captors went around attaching the chains to their ankles, making sure they weren’t going anywhere. Not that they could with the van moving, their hands bound behind their backs and the fact they had two captors in here with them, both wearing visible guns at their belts.

Namjoon watched with glaring eyes as the man who was putting the cuffs on Jungkook seemed to linger too long in front of the maknae’s legs, his hand squeezing the calf muscle as he connected the chains. He could see the maknae staring down at the man fear and distaste for the unwanted touching as he bit his lower lip with his bunny teeth.

Once the chains were connected, the two men moved to the front of the van, leaning against the wall closest to Namjoon and Jimin who visibly shrunk away closer to Taehyung who put his head on top of the smaller in comfort. Thankfully by now, Jimin had stopped crying, but Namjoon could tell he could start again at any moment.

Namjoon took a moment to take in a good look at their captors. Both of them had their faces clearly shown. Most likely their faces were caught on camera inside BigHits building numerous times. That was at least a positive that the police would know who to be looking for. The negative was that these men didn’t bother to hide their face at any time which meant they were not afraid to let anyone see their faces.

The two men looked rather similar in shape and size, both were well built and tall. Not as tall as Namjoon was but still over six foot. Their size was intimidating. Both were foreigners. Namjoon didn’t know which nationality but guessing since Ian, the obvious ring leader, was American, these men were probably American as well. The one on the left, closest to Namjoon had both arms tattooed black and white. Most noticeably he had a bird he assumed was a kind of eagle and a white wolf on one arm, but he couldn’t make out what was on the other. The man on the right only had a small tattoo on in inner arms that was some sentence that Namjoon hadn’t had the chance to look at much. The man on the left had a very memorable face to Namjoon; he had a reddish-orange tinge hair in a man bun and bright blue eyes, his nose was sharp and defined and his lips were thin, and he had a ginger beard. The man on the right was almost opposite, he had brown hair and eyes, his nose was smaller than the others and his lips were much thicker, and his face was clean shaved. Neither of them looked welcoming and both looked as though they had thrown punches before.

_“Any of you try anything funny and I will shoot red here, got it?”_ The man on the right growled only for his threat to be lost in the language barrier, judging by the confused and fearful eyes be received from most of the members.

The same man snapped to Namjoon as he noticed the lack of reaction, his hand on his gun to gain attention from the leader, “ _translate_.”

All eyes fell onto Namjoon making the leader feel knots in his stomach. “He said to not try anything, or he will…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the rest of the sentence, but from the looks of the members, they got the message loud and clear.

_“Good, now let’s have a nice, quiet ride. I don’t want to hear talking,”_ the same man said before looking to Namjoon once more, _“translate, do I have to say it every time?”_

“He said to be quiet, no talking,” Namjoon translated quickly, already hating being used as a translator for his members in this kind of situation.

Silence filled the van almost suffocating. None of them know what to do or where to look. Most of them tried to avoid looking at the mattress on the floor, all too afraid of why it was there in the first place.

The two guards who were leaning against the wall kept a watchful eye over all the members, making sure all of them were obedient and showing no signs of resistance. Not that they could. These people had planned everything out to the letter and left nothing to error.

He looked up to one of the guards noticing his intense stare was once more directed to the maknae who obviously noticed the stare and was trying to look anywhere but at the guard. His body was withdrawn in an attempt to hide behind Taehyung and make himself smaller. This was helped by Taehyung sitting more forward to block Jungkook, but he did it in a smooth way that didn't seem purposeful to an outsider.

It pissed Namjoon off that someone was blatantly staring at the younger so noticeably and he couldn’t do a thing to stop it.

“How tight do you think his ass is?” The brunette whispered to the other.

Namjoon’s eyes opened as wide as it could possibly go, from his side, he heard Jin pull on his cuffs, most likely hearing the conversation.

The other man didn’t respond, just chuckled in amusement with a nod.

Namjoon prayed Jungkook hadn’t heard that comment. It took all his will power not to snap and call out the men for their disgusting words, but he held it in, not wanting to get his members in trouble.

“How long until we get there?” The same man whispered.

Namjoon was quite interested to know that as well. He hoped it was a short trip, but he had no idea what direction the van was taking them in.

“Couple hours,” The other said back.

This seemed to please the brunette male as his eyes went straight back to Jungkook who was still looking down. It made Namjoon’s stomach drop as he realized they were trapped inside this van, going who knows where, for reasons Namjoon didn’t fully know, for hours with dangerous people who could literally do anything to them, and no one could stop them.


	7. A Long Trip Part III

It was the middle of nowhere when Ian finally stopped the van Yoongi and the rest of his members were being held captive in. Even though it was the middle of nowhere; Yoongi actually knows this place very well; they had pulled into a gas station just outside of Daegu, Yoongi’s hometown. Yoongi wasn’t sure if Ian knew Yoongi grew up in this area but either way, Yoongi didn’t plan on telling him.

Ian was smart; he had parked just far enough to be out of everyone’s view just to be safe which left Yoongi at a disadvantage. The car that had been following them the entire time parked next to the van, blocking it from view even more.

Yoongi looked around, trying to be subtle as he tried to find an escape route. His eyes glancing down to the gun that was still at Ian’s side. If he grabbed the gun maybe he’d have a chance to overpower his captors. His members depended on him to save them right now. There was just one major problem; his numb hands cuffed behind his back. Still, he had to give it a go.

He gulped, his hands shaking as he mentally started to count down to when he was going to go for it, however, just as he was about to make his move, his door opened almost making Yoongi jump out of his skin.

“Out,” the man ordered.

Yoongi wasn’t sure if he wanted to get out or not but he wasn’t given much time to think about it as he was yanked from his seat and out of the car by the front of his shirt, almost falling to the floor.

“What are you doing?” Yoongi questioned, however, as per usual with these people; he got no answer as he was taken to the back of the van.

His heart thumped so hard in his chest as the doors were unlocked and opened. Inside, his members were sitting, staring at him in both shock and relief.

“Hyung!” Hoseok gasped.

“Get in,” his captor demanded, shoving Yoongi on the back to make him enter the van.

It was a struggle with Yoongi’s short legs, however, he tried to do it as best he could.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Hoseok questioned as Yoongi entered the van.

“Fine,” Yoongi said.

Two men were in the van with them, the moment Yoongi was in the van, both men gripped onto him, pushing him onto the mattress and securing the cuffs that were on the floor to his ankles.

Yoongi didn’t take this lying down, he kicked and struggled against the cuffs, however, in the end, they were snapped on and Yoongi was trapped.

“We will be back in an hour, behave,” one of the men said before getting out of the van and leaving the seven members alone.

Alone but together.

“Yoongi, where are we?” Namjoon questioned the moment they were alone.

“Daegu, we just pulled up outside of it,” Yoongi answered.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Jin said still trying to wrap his head around the fact he’d been kidnapped. “It feels like a prank…b-but it’s not.”

“I doubt BigHit would allow a prank that involves _murder_ ,” Yoongi said, his face was still splattered with blood from their stylist.

“It’s not a prank. This is a serious situation that could get us killed,” Namjoon spoke up. “Whatever happens we have to all stick together,”

Jungkook looked up from his spot in the corner “b-but what if they separate us?”

Namjoon felt his stomach twist at the thought of being separated from any of his members. Already they had taken Yoongi away for the majority of the journey so far.

~*~*~*~*~*

It was almost midday by the time Ian stopped driving the van. Once more Yoongi was in the front seat while his members were chained in the back.

They were in Busan. Yoongi knew that much from watching the signs as Ian drove. They were not in the city parts of Busan but more so the outskirts. Mountainous terrain surrounded them and Yoongi hadn’t seen a building for miles. They were truly isolated and that was frightening.

Ian had pulled up outside of a large rundown house. It looked abandoned and they were probably not meant to be here, but Yoongi had a feeling the owners, if the house still had owners, weren’t going to be popping by for a visit anytime soon.

“Welcome home~” Ian smirked as he pulled out his gun.

Yoongi wanted to mumble a curse word, but honestly, he was too nervous to say anything.

From behind, Yoongi could hear his members being pulled out from the van, it wasn’t long until a few of them came into view; their hands still cuffed behind their backs and they huddled close together.

It wasn’t long until Yoongi was pulled from the van just as he had been at their pitstop in Daegu, only this time Yoongi didn’t keep his balance and ended up on his knees on the gravel floor with a rock harshly digging into him.

“Hyung!” Jimin gasped attempting to go to his side, however, he was pulled back by one of the armed men, keeping him in place.

Yoongi was pulled back to his feet by Ian, and not in a kind way, the gun once more pressed to his head.

“Alright, inside, let’s go,” Ian ordered before beginning to pulled Yoongi towards the house by his arm.

The remaining six looked between each other, each one debating whether or not they should follow or try to make a run for it. But their choice was made for them when their captors began shoving them towards the house.

Namjoon gulped as he looked at the house. It had no paint; it was just concreate. It had two stories and most of the windows were boarded up or broken. As they got closer, Namjoon noticed cracks in the walls and overgrown weeds climbing up the water pipe. There was barely any grass on the ground, it was all dirt and gravel, the house itself was backed onto a steep mountain that would be impossible to climb without proper gear; so, the only way out was through the front of the house which limited their chances.

Namjoon also noted how quiet it was; there were no sounds of people or cars. He had a feeling they were deep in the mountains meaning there was little chance to be saved or someone noticing that they were here.

These people had planned everything. Never in Namjoon’s life had he felt so completely trapped before.

As Namjoon entered the house, he winced at the sounds of the wooden floorboards under him. It was as if no one had used this house in years, which was probably the case. Dead leaves and dust coated the floors and there was barely any furniture as they passed the lounge room and dining area. Everything looked old and dusty, Namjoon was even sure he saw dead cockroaches and flies on the floor just to top everything off.

They came to a wooden staircase in the hallway and Ian opened a creaky wooden door instructing Yoongi to go downstairs.

Reluctantly and with a small push, Yoongi did as he was told, soon followed by all the members down a set of wooden squeaky stairs and through a much thicker metal door that didn’t fit the house. Namjoon had a feeling that was a new addition to the house.

Once downstairs Namjoon took in the cold, dark basement, cringing at the thought that this would be their _‘home’_ for the duration of their captivity. The floor was cement and rough looking, the walls tiled white which probably didn’t help with the coldness. At the back of the room was a single toilet, completely exposed for everyone to see. And in one corner was the only real furnishing of the basement which was four small pillows, not even enough for the members to share. There was no beds, no mattresses, no blankets, nothing. Just a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling near the door which didn’t light the room very well at all.

“Welcome home,” Ian smirked as he entered the basement “I hope you find your quarters accommodating.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, uni has started again and it's off with a bang, so my updates will be slowed down over the next 2 months for all stories ;-;**


	8. The Dark and Cold

“Welcome home,” Ian smirked as he entered the basement “I hope you find your quarters accommodating.”

Namjoon cringed at those words while a few members gasped, and others muffled curses under their breath. He differently didn’t want to stay here and call this _‘home.’_

Ian waved to the few men who had followed him downstairs and they swarmed around the BTS members. They attempted to move away, trying to get away from their abductors, however, they were backed against the tiled wall. Within seconds, they were being grabbed and forced to turn around. To everyone’s surprise; their handcuffs were released, freeing their numb hands from behind their backs.

“Enjoy your stay gentlemen,” Ian smirked before heading back upstairs with his men leaving BTS alone and slamming the metal door shut behind them. Thick locks clicked within seconds, sealing the seven idols inside the cold basement.

Immediately, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin and Yoongi were at the door attempting to open the metal door. Namjoon had a feeling it was useless, but he didn’t say anything, instead, internally praying that somehow the door would be weak and open easily and they could make an escape.

Hoseok felt his heart pounding in his chest just as loudly as Jimin’s banging on the door. The reality that they were trapped in a basement with murders keeping them hostage hit him hard. He didn’t like this, he didn’t like this at all. The dark basement was terrifying and cold. The tiled walls felt like they were closing in on him, making the room smaller and the air harder the breath.

“Hobi?” Jin said softly as he saw the fearful look on the rappers’ face.

Hoseok moved closer to Jin, allowing his tears to fall as he sought comfort in his hyung.

“It’s okay Hobi, we’re okay,” Jin cooed as he wrapped his arms around his friend.

Namjoon placed a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze as Jin hugged the other. “We will be fine, hyung, we just have to stick together and think of a way out of here.”

“And least we’re not cuffed anymore, that makes things easier,” Jin said.

Namjoon differently agreed with that. Right now, they were unbound, able to move around freely within the room. That gave them a fighting chance to at least defend themselves and try to fight their way out.

Once more Namjoon looked around the room trying to find an escape point. There were no windows, no other doors. Hell, the toilet looked like it was newly installed just for them. There wasn’t even a basin to wash their hands or any taps to drink water, which meant their entire lives depended on their captors being gracious enough to give them food and water.

There were no beds or chairs or furniture within the rooms other than the few pillows in a corner. Even though pillows didn’t look very soft or comfortable to lay on and there wasn’t enough for each member to have or large enough to share, which meant some of them could be sleeping with their heads on the cold rough floor.

Namjoon knew this was going to be a hard and long stay until they find out what their captors want from them. Inside, Namjoon prayed they would be out of here by the end of the day, but he doubted these people would go through all this trouble just to hold them hostage for a few hours.

Above them, Namjoon could hear steps of their captors walking above them. If they were speaking, Namjoon couldn’t hear, but he could tell where they were standing due to the squeaks and creaks of the house.

Jin and Hoseok sat down on the ground, both watching as the maknae line and Yoongi continued to try to open the door. It wasn’t long until Namjoon joined his hyungs on the floor.

“How long do you think we’re going to be here?” Hoseok questioned as he wiped his tears away.

Namjoon swallowed hard, he didn’t want to admit it out loud realistically, but he wanted to comfort Hoseok just a little, “I’m sure we will be rescued soon. Bang PD would have told the police by now what happened, they will be looking for us.”

Hoseok lowered his head at the thought of Bang PD, their manager, their stylist, their other staff members. People who had taken so much care of them and helped them grow in their careers and supported them to climb to the top of Kpop, higher and more influential than any other Kpop group had in the history of Kpop; they were now dead.

It was over an hour after they had arrived that the maknae line plus Yoongi started to give up on opening the metal door keeping them trapped in this room. One by one they gave up; first, was Jimin, after hurting his shoulder trying to ram down the door. Then it was Taehyung who got overly frustrated and had to stop before he exploded. Next to give up was Jungkook, who was beginning to feel the hope leaving his heart after failing to even make a dent in the metal after kicking and ramming it so many times. And lastly was Yoongi, too exhausted to hit it anymore.

The room was quiet, the maknae line too exhausted to talk, Yoongi too defeated to talk and the others just had nothing more to say. The wear of the day was coming down on their shoulders hard. All were tired, overly stressed, scared and emotional. It couldn’t be anywhere near nightfall, but all were starting to get tired. The darkness of the room didn’t help their body clocks stay awake either. The only thing keeping them awake was the fear. The fear of what was to come, the fear of why they were here in the first place and the fear that if they fall asleep, they might not wake up.

Hoseok was the first to doze off, his head leaning on Yoongi’s shoulder. Jimin was the next. Curled up on the floor using one of the few pillows. Taehyung was laying next to Jimin on another pillow, however, he wasn’t asleep; he was laying on his side watching the door. That was probably why he was the first to sit up and notice someone was coming down the stairs. He shook Jimin awake just as Yoongi did the same to Hoseok.

The seven of them huddled close together, not knowing what was to come. There were so many questions that they didn’t know the answer to; why were they here? What were their captors going to do to them? Were they going to be saved? Are they doing to be killed?

As the door opened, all members held their breath in fear and anxiety.

“…all here, as promised,” Ian said as he entered the room.

A group of men entered the room, instantly the members noticed that these people were Korean, not foreigners like Ian and his men were.

There were five Korean men, all looked young, _very_ _young_ , no older twenty-five. All of them were strikingly handsome or pretty boys. Nothing like Ian and his men who were very manly and rough around the edges. These men could be idols. One even had blonde hair.

“Not a single one harmed,” Ian said as he moved towards the members.

“That one has blood on his face?” One of the males said pointing to Yoongi.

“It’s not his; it’s someone else, strip him and inspect him if you want,” Ian said, waving off the blood as though it wasn’t a big deal.

Yoongi immediately tensed at those words. His face trying to stay calm and collected, even shooting a glare in warning to dare to try to strip him. The other members could tell Yoongi was afraid the newcomers would take Ian up on his offer to strip him to see if he was hurt. And they were afraid of what Yoongi might do if they tried. They knew Yoongi shouldn’t just sit there and let himself be stripped and humiliated, he should fight tooth and nail to save his dignity.

The blonde looked at Yoongi before scoffing and turning away in disgust, “the money will be in your account by tomorrow.”

Yoongi glared harder at the blonde, the way he scoffed and looked at him in disgust pissed him off. On the other hand, Yoongi was glad that the other had decided not to strip him. Not that Yoongi would have allowed it if he tried.

Ian smirked as he looked at the members then back at the newcomers, “it was a pleasure doing business with you.”

Namjoon felt his stomach drop; What the hell just happened? Were they just _sold_?

He stood up, feeling angry at the thought that they had just been sold like livestock to whoever these new men were.

“W-What is this? Let us leave!” Namjoon spoke up for his members.

“I don’t think so,” the blonde smirked before pushing Namjoon back down to the floor making him fall and practically land on top of Jin.

“We will be off now,” Ian smirked as he looked down at the pitiful group “enjoy.”

The group watched as their new captors came closer to them and their old captor leaving them. “I do hope you like your new home. I think it befits you all.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Yoongi snapped, this place wasn’t befitting anyone. It was dirty, dark and cold.

Yoongi wasn’t expecting a foot to kick into his stomach, but that’s just what happened seconds after his outburst. It took all of Yoongi’s strength not to vomit from the pain that resonated from the wound site.

“Hyung!” Hoseok gasped as Yoongi groaned, keeling over holding his stomach.

“Don’t hurt him!” Namjoon gasped as he saw the same man pull back for another kick.

“Yuta, that’s enough…” the blonde smirked, clearly happy with the pain that had been inflicted on Yoongi, “… _for now_.”

Namjoon felt his heart sink at the words ‘ _for now_.’ He was starting to think that the blonde was in charge of this group, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Now, let’s get the introductions started,” the blonde said before pointing to himself “I’m Taeyong, I’m here to make your lives as miserable as possible.”

Namjoon gulped, but at the same time, the name started to ring a bell in Namjoon’s mind, he just couldn’t put a finger on where. He was sure he’d never met Taeyong before, but then again, he’s met so many people over the last few years, it could be possible they have met.

“This is Taeil, Johnny, Yuta and Doyoung, the rest you can meet later,” Taeyong said.

Namjoon felt his heart sink at the knowledge that there were more people keeping them hostage here. Right now, there were five people keeping them captive in this room, that meant BTS outnumbered them; they have seven people willing and able to fight, but if there were more waiting upstairs, their chances were slim at best to win in a fight. Plus, these people probably had weapons on them and right now they had nothing but their bare hands and from the contents of this room that wasn’t going to change anytime soon.

“Now that niceties are over,” Taeyong continued to speak while pulling out a gun and pointing it to the maknae, “I need a volunteer.”

The group went dead silent, none of them knew what to do or say as the gun trained on their maknae who was frozen at the fact a gun was pointed at him.

“If I don’t get one soon, things are going to turn bad real fast,” Taeyong smirked as he pushed the gun onto Jungkook’s forehead, digging the barrel into his pale skin.

The members gulped, it wasn’t more than a few seconds before Seokjin spoke up “I will.”

Instantly, Namjoon had a bad feeling about this, he gripped onto Seokjin’s wrist, shaking his head “No. No one volunteers!”

Taeyong scoffed before motioning to the other men with the gun to grab Seokjin.

Yuta quickly snatched out his hand, grabbing Seokjin by his shirt, ripping him forward out of Namjoon’s grip before the younger could stop his hyung from being taken.

Seokjin fell forward on his hands and knees as Yuta let his shirt go after pulling him a few steps away from his members. Dread started to come over him as the reality that he just volunteered for something he had no idea for. These people could do anything to him.

“Don’t hurt him!” Jimin cried out attempting to move towards his hyung to protect him however, he was quickly shoved back my Taeil.

“No one fucking moves, or I will blow this bitches’ brains out,” Taeyong snapped.

Namjoon put an arm out blocking Jimin from moving anymore. He couldn’t risk Jungkook being shot but he didn’t know what Taeyong had planned for Jin. He had to try to protect them all.

“Please, let Seokjin go,” Namjoon pleaded for his hyung, “if you want money, we can get you money, you don’t have to hurt us.”

Taeyong laughed as though Namjoon begging was hilarious “we don’t have to; we _want_ to.”

All the members felt their stomachs drop to the ground. This was dangerous. The fact these people wanted to hurt them put fear in all their hearts.

Jonny pulled out a phone, one Namjoon recognized instantly; it was his.

“Now, give us the password to your phone,” Jonny ordered showing Namjoon the screen which displayed a four-digit password.

Namjoon gulped, glancing to Jin who was sitting on his knees staring back at Namjoon with fear in his eyes.

“Two, two, nine, zero,” Namjoon said honestly.

Jonny tested the code, gaining access to Namjoon’s phone. He gave a nod to Taeyong who smiled widely.

“Well, let’s get this party started,” the leader smirked.

Yuta chuckled before pushing Seokjin down roughly, so the singer was on all fours. His palms scraping on the rough concert floor.

Jin was about to sit up properly when Yuta swung out his shoe covered foot as hard as he could straight into Jin’s arm.

Instantly, Jin shot his arm back, crying out in pain as server waves of agony shot up his arm.

“Hyung!” Namjoon gasped before looking up at his captors “stop, please don’t hurt him!”

He was completely ignored as Jonny grabbed Jin by his brown hair, forcing the other to sit up even though he was trying to curl in on himself, nursing his injured arm.

“Worldwide Handsome? I think he’s in need of a facial, what do you think, guys?” Jonny smirked.

Jin felt his heart skip a beat, he had no idea what was going on, but the next thing he knew a fist was swinging towards his face and there was nothing Jin could do to stop it.


	9. A Leaders Sacrifice

Jungkook woke to hush whispers in the room. After living with his members for so long, he could tell who was talking even though they were trying to be quiet.

“How is that?” Namjoon whispered.

“A-A little better,” Jin whispered.

Jungkook could still hear the pain in his hyung’s voice.

“Once we get out of here, we will get you to the hospital, I promise,” Namjoon whispered.

Jungkook felt his heart skip a beat at the memories of yesterday. His hyung being beaten and punched in the face and kicked in the body repeatedly. The way his hyungs arm swelled up making him whimper in pain every time he tried to move it. It was clearly broken and even though they pleaded with their captors to let Jin go to the hospital after the beating, they were ignored.

Those monsters; Jonny and Yuta, had both taken turns beating his hyung. Jin’s lip was busted, his left eye was already starting to bruise and swell. Every time one of the members tried to move to stop Jin from getting hit again, Taeil pushed or punched them back. Taeyong had threatened Jungkook with the gun multiple times, at one-point pistol-whipping the maknae causing a small cut on his forehead as a final warning when Yoongi had once more tried to move to protect Jin. That had given them no choice but to sit and watch as the oldest hyung got beaten without mercy.

After Jin had been beaten, they were left alone in the room. They weren’t given any food or water and after a few hours, the light was turned off casting the room entirely in black. There was no form of light anywhere within the room. They didn’t have their phones or any form of light on them. With the room limited in literally everything, they couldn’t even do anything to treat Jin’s wounds. They didn’t even have tissues to help Jin’s lip stop bleeding. In the end, Namjoon took off his shoe and gave Jin his sock. It wasn’t the preferred thing to give him, but it was something when they had nothing.

Jungkook wasn’t sure if it was morning or night. They had no window and the light was still out so he couldn’t even ask Hoseok, who was wearing a watch, what time it was. It would be impossible to see the hands and numbers on the clock face in this darkness. Currently, he was laying with his head on the cement floor. Even though Namjoon had passed him one of the pillows earlier, he had given it to Jimin.

“Joon…what do you think they want?” Jin whispered.

Jungkook heard Namjoon sigh, “I don’t know hyung…I really don’t.”

Jungkook agreed with that, but that door was rock solid. Nothing Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung or himself did made it budge.

“I know. When everyone wakes up, we will think of a plan. You should try to rest, I will stand guard,” Namjoon said.

Jin took a deep breath, rustling around a little trying to lay down without kicking any of the members around him.

“Use my leg, it will be fine,” Namjoon said.

Jungkook heard Jin released a groan of pain, he knew his hyung was trying to be brave and not show the pain he was really in.

~*~*~*~*~*

“Jungkook, wake up.”

Jungkook sat up immediately as he felt a cold hand shaking his shoulder. He hadn’t even realized he had drifted off to sleep after listening to his hyung’s talk.

As he sat up, he looked around the room seeing his hyungs half awake and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Everyone looked exhausted still, but one thing he noticed the most; the light was back on. He looked at Jin noting his battered face was even more swollen and bruised. Namjoon’s jumper he had been wearing during the kidnapping now made into a makeshift sling for his swollen arm.

Jin gave the maknae a smile as he noticed the concerned stare he was being given. “It’s not that bad, Kookie.”

Jungkook didn’t say anything, instead, pulled his knees to his chest, leaning against the cold tiled wall and looked towards the door. His mind wishing it would open and flood the room with police who were looking for them.

“What time is it?” Taehyung questioned.

“Eight-fifteen,” Hoseok answered, although he couldn’t tell if it was morning or night. However, he had a feeling it was morning.

“Guys, we need to find a way out of here,” Namjoon said as he stood up, “everyone, take a look around.”

Jungkook looked at his hyung a little confused; they were in a basement; the only way out was through the door and that was not opening from this side anytime soon. Still, he did as his hyung said and began looking around the room with his hyungs, except for Jin.

“Anything?” Hoseok questioned after a while.

“Nope,” Taehyung sighed as they continued to feel around the walls for any weakness, but it was all tile and cement.

Namjoon spent his time around the toilet, trying his best to see in the dark any weakness in the new feature. He noticed that the toilet lid was missing as well as the cap on the top of the toilet. Instead of a normal push flush button on the top, there was one mounted on the wall. He guessed they removed all things that could be considered a weapon. Perfect.

“There’s nothing…there’s only one way out,” Hoseok sighed after a while.

Deep down, Namjoon knew the truth. The door was their only hope, but how on earth were they going to get that door open, Namjoon didn’t know.

“I’m hungry,” Namjoon heard Taehyung say.

They all were. All of them only had a small breakfast before going to the meeting. If it’s been almost twenty-four hours since they were abducted, hunger was going to set in for all of them.

It wasn’t long until all seven of them were back sitting in a group on the floor trying to strategize to get out.

“If we attack all at once-”

“They shoot us?” Yoongi said interrupting Taehyung.

Jungkook winced at the harsh by true words. Their captors had guns and if they are like Ian and his men, they weren’t afraid to use them.

“No, we attack _before_ they pull out their guns,” Taehyung said rolling his eyes.

“We need to trick them,” Namjoon said.

“Trick?” Hoseok questioned.

Namjoon was about to respond when he heard something that made him freeze; the sound of footsteps marching down the stairs.

“Their coming,” Jimin gasped, curling up to Taehyung’s side.

The door opened once more revealing their least favourite people; Taeyong, Yuta and Johnny plus two newcomers.

“I hope you all slept well,” Taeyong smirked as he approached the group “I know _I_ did.”

“Fuck you,” Yoongi spat at their captor.

Hearing Yoongi’s insult only seemed to please Taeyong as he pulled out Namjoon’s phone from his pocket “I must say, the little video of Jin crying like a little bitch has gone viral on the internet. Over seven million views in just a few hours.”

A sickening feeling hit all of their stomachs at once; the video of Jin being assaulted was all over the internet? ARMY, their family, their company, all of them would see Jin being beaten. It filled their hearts with anger that his captors would do this to them.

“H-Hyung needs to go to the hospital, please,” Jimin said in a soft pleading voice.

Yuta scoffed rolling his eyes at Jimin “hyung, let’s get this started.”

Taeyong shrugged passing the phone to Johnny who accessed Namjoon’s phone instantly since the password was surrendered yesterday. “The last video was such a success, I think we should make another, what do you say? Anyone volunteer?”

Yuta looked towards Yoongi, as if daring him to volunteer and the blonde was going to retaliate, only half a second before Yoongi was to say anything, Namjoon interrupted his train of thought.

“Me. I will. Don’t hurt the others,” Namjoon said as he stood up.

Yuta gave a small pout in disappointment before looking at Taeyong “him?”

“A volunteer’s a volunteer,” Taeyong shrugged.

“D-Don’t hurt him,” Jimin cried out as the leader was grabbed from the safety of their group and dragged out of the same place as Jin was yesterday.

That was when another person entered the basement making the BTS members jump in surprise.

“Sorry I’m late,” the person said as he walked into the room, a bat noticeably swinging in his hand “traffic was a nightmare.”

“About time you got here. We were gonna begin without you,” Johnny laughed.

Jungkook cringed at the way their captors were talking so casually with each other. It was as if they were joking around at a bar, instead of holding seven idols hostage in a basement.

Yuta took the bat from the others hand taking a long look at it before swinging through the air at nothing “nice, it has good weight.”

“Let's get this sorted,” Johnny smirked as he pressed record on Namjoon’s phone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: I had such a great day today, I thought I'd update in hopes it brightens your day ^_^**


	10. No One is Coming

Jungkook couldn’t stop crying; their captors were gone, but it was like a never-ending nightmare he couldn’t wake up from no matter how much he screamed, begged, pinched or prayed. Everything was such a mess. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could picture was the bat in Yuta’s hands coming towards them.

_“Stop it!” Hoseok cried out, barely being held back by Seokjin, as Namjoon coughed up blood. Namjoon’s tall body curled into a loose ball, trying to hide himself from the ruthless metal bat Yata was wielding as though he was trying to bust open a piñata. “Please, why are you doing this?”_

_Yoongi couldn’t take it anymore, he’d rather be shot than sit here and watch as Yuta brought down another bat swing onto Namjoon’s side._

_He dove on top of Namjoon with his small body, taking a strong hit to his shoulder. The cry that left Yoongi’s mouth as he felt something pop in his shoulder was pure agony, but it didn’t detour his captors for beating his body on top of Namjoon. Everywhere the bat attacked; his legs, his arms, his ribs while Yoongi cried out in pain while Namjoon was trying to move Yoongi off him. He tried to kick on of the captors who tried to pull him off Namjoon, but that only ended up with a bat to his ankle._

_“Nice one,” one of the captors laughed as Yoongi cried out in pain._

_On seeing that, Hoseok tried to protect Yoongi, a downfall to which Hoseok couldn’t say was his best idea ever. Not even Jin could stop him from making this foolish mistake. The bat to his face instantly had him on the floor before he even saw it coming. Fireworks exploded in his vision as he gasped in pain. A strong ringing blared in his ears and a liquid dripped on the side of his neck, the source of which he was not sure of. All he knew was the pain was immeasurable and he couldn’t hear his friends calling to him. He didn’t even realize Jin was next to him, the words coming out of his mouth were silent against the endless ringing._

_“You bastard!” Yoongi snapped attempting to lunge at Yuta only for one of the others to cowered punch him on the back of the head with his fist, sending Yoongi face-first to the hard-concrete floor, unconscious, in front of a terrified Jimin._

_“Please stop, no more, please,” Jimin cried he used his own body to shield Yoongi as one of their captors moved towards Yoongi's battered unmoving figure._

_“I think that’s enough for today,” Taeyong smirked and Johnny ended the cruel video._

_Never in his life and Jungkook been more thankful; their captors were ending this torture, they were leaving, they were not going to hurt his hyungs anymore. Yet at the same time, his hyung’s weren’t going to get any medical attention and the fact Taeyong had said the words ‘for today’ brought fear that tomorrow would be a repeat of today._

Jungkook didn’t even know where to start listing the injuries his hyung’s had sustained, all he knew was they needed more help than he could give. He knew that Namjoon had to have broken ribs, his hyung could barely move without hissing in pain. Hoseok’s ear had been bleeding, he couldn’t hear out of his left ear still and his left jaw was swollen and bruised. Yoongi was probably the worst off to all of them; he was still unconscious. His shoulder was dislocated, but Jin and Taehyung had managed to pull it back into place. They thought that would be the best idea while his hyung was still unconscious and unable to feel pain. He had a split lip and a blackening right eye, but beyond that, they didn’t know what other injuries his hyung had sustained but from the swelling in Yoongi’s ankle didn’t look promising.

“W-We n-need to get out,” Namjoon grunted out.

Jungkook could have rolled his eyes; of course they did, but so far nothing was helping.

“T-They…they are making us weak…first Jin hyung…Yoongi hyung, me…our fighting force is becoming weaker,” Namjoon said.

Jin placed a hand on Namjoon’s leg “maybe you should rest?”

“W-We need t-to fight,” Namjoon said before releasing a hiss of pain as his ribs moved around in ways they weren’t meant to.

“Joon…they have weapons and numbers, even with Jungkook’s strength I don’t think we can take them,” Jin said making eye contact with the maknae who looked down sadly knowing the truth hurt him. “Y-Yuta…he could kill Kookie.”

The truth wasn’t something any of them wanted to hear, but it was true. These people were out to hurt them and giving them the excuse to hurt them wasn’t something they wanted to give their captors an opportunity to do.

Namjoon looked towards Hoseok who was tending to Yoongi. The blood from his ear stained his white shirt he had been wearing. It didn’t seem like Hoseok had heard the conversation thus far and it made Namjoon concerned about Hoseok’s ear being left untreated. The frightening truth that Hoseok could be left with permanent hearing loss frightened him. The idea that Jin’s arm may become also become disfigured if it wasn’t set and healed properly crossed his mind as well. His hyungs arm was still very swollen in the makeshift sling that had been made for him.

“Do you think Yoongi will be okay?” Taehyung spoke up from his spot next to Jungkook. His arms that were once wrapped around Jungkook an attempt to hold him back from attacking their captors while their hyungs were being beaten, were now wrapped around the maknae in a useless attempt to comfort him as tears still dripped from Jungkook’s eyes after all he had witnessed.

“We need to get him to hospital,” was all Jin said for an answer.

Taehyung felt a pang in his heart as Jin skipped over the answer to his question. He was about to ask another when the sounds of heavy steps came down the stairs once more.

“Everyone, stay back,” Jin said, holding out his good arm towards the maknae line to make a useless barrier of protection.

Jin noticed Hoseok hadn’t noticed the group preparing for another attack of their captors, but didn’t have time to warn him as the heavy door opened and two of their captors entered the room; Taeil and someone else they hadn’t seen. A plastic bag of unknown goods swinging in Taeil’s hand which he tossed to the side the moment they entered the dark, cold basement.

Hoseok looked up as he felt the tension in the air and saw their captors entering. He held onto Yoongi’s unconscious form. The fear of their captors beating his hyung again made his heart almost beat out of his chest.

“Wow, they really are here,” the newcomer smirked as he moved towards the group.

Jin gulped, glaring harshly as the newcomer inspected the idols.

“I see Yuta hyung has already been down here,” the newcomer asked with a chuckle in his tone.

“Yeah, the bloody kid is gonna kill them all at this rate,” Taeil smirked.

The newcomer was about to say something when Jimin opened his mouth “p-please, Yoongi hyung needs to go to the hospital. Please, he’s hurt badly.”

“Shut up!” The newcomer snapped to Jimin who shrunk back in fear. “Scum like you don’t get to make requests.”

“He’s not scum! _You’re_ scum!” Taehyung snapped, angered by the words their captor used to describe his hyung.

“Shut up Tae!” Jin snapped at the same time as Namjoon which made the singer close his mouth before he could get any of them into trouble.

Taeil smirked before turning to the newcomer “what do you say Haechan? Wanna beat the shit out of Jimin?”

Jimin felt his breath hitch in his throat and his heart stop as Taeil’s eyes landed on him with a harsh gaze.

Haechan smirked, reaching out and snatching the captive singer by his shirt and ripping him forward, away from the group that was already shouting objections for Jimin to be left alone. Haechan’s fist pulled back, ready to give Jimin the beating of a lifetime, but before his fist landed on the singers all too perfect skin, Seokjin practically tackled Jimin’s body, taking the hit for the younger to the back of his shoulder which sent horrific waves of sharp pain down his injured arm.

“Hyung!” Jimin asked as Jin groaned in pain. Jimin wasn’t sure if it was because he had bumped his arm or if it was because of the punch.

“Stupid bitch,” Taeil snapped, kicking Jin in the side before ripping the idol off Jimin, pulling Jin closer towards him, almost face to face. “What are you? A masochistic pervert?”

“D-Don’t hurt him, please,” Jin said, trying his best not to shed the tears in his eyes that had sprung up after the kick to his side. How Namjoon managed to hold his shit together when a bat had landed in his side for so long, Jin had no idea.

Taeil spat in Jin’s face making the other flinch, expecting another hit, “enjoy your fucking dinner, worldwide handsome.”

Jin was bewildered by what Taeil meant by that as the other left him go without any more use of violence. Still, he was thankful, for now.

“Let’s go, Haechan,” Taeil muttered as he walked towards the door.

All of them could tell Haechan was annoyed by the other ending the beating session early but followed suit anyway.

The moment the door was closed, Jin wiped the spit off his face with the back of his good hand. The others were still in slight shock that Jin had gotten off so easily, but thankful at the same time.

Jimin threw his arms around Jin, sobbing as he apologized, “I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault Chim, it’s barely a scratch,” Jin cooed, ignoring his body that was probably rolling its internal eyes at the words _‘just a scratch.’_

“I-I just…I just wanted hyung to get medical help,” Jimin sniffed as he wiped the tears that came to his eyes.

Hoseok, who was still holding Yoongi tightly, shook his head at that “I don’t think they are going to let any of us get medical help.”

Everyone felt their stomachs drop at that. Hoseok was right; their captors don’t care about their injuries. The only ones who were going to help them were themselves.


	11. Will We Be Okay?

“Bread and water, who’s hungry?” Taehyung said as he picked up and inspected the bag that their captors had brought them not too long ago.

“I’m thirsty,” Jungkook said as he looked up at the other.

Taehyung fished around for one of the two bottles of water in the bag “don’t drink it all, we have to share it.”

Jungkook nodded, taking the five hundred mil bottle from his hyung’s hand. He could easily drink this amount in just a few gulps, but he knew his hyungs would need water as well. Slowly, he took small sips, allowing the lukewarm, unrefrigerated water go down his dry throat. 

Beside Jungkook, Jimin was still hugging onto Jin who was sandwiched next to Namjoon who was looking worse for wear and seemingly paler, even in this barely functioning light.

Namjoon looked at him as the leader saw the maknae looking at him with concerned eyes and flashed him a smile. “I’m fine, Kookie.”

He didn’t believe him. No one could be beaten like that and be okay.

“There are just some slices of bread in here,” Taehyung said as he started handing out the bread slices that had been half flattened and squished by the two water bottles there were currently been passed around the group. Each member taking small sips of the water.

Taehyung passed a slice to Jungkook, Jimin, Jin then Namjoon, when he went to hand the next piece to Hoseok, he found nothing but empty crumbs at the bottom of the bag. Their captors had only given them four lousy slices of bread.

He sighed sitting down in front of his hyungs “I-I’m sorry, that’s all there is, I thought there was more.”

Jungkook, who had already started and basically finished eating his bread, felt bad when he learned there had barely been any food and not enough to feed all seven of them.

Namjoon sighed, not in frustration, but more at the situation. He held out his hand, offering the flattened bread to Taehyung “you eat, I’m not really in the mood.”

Taehyung took the bread before ripping it easily in half and passed the half to Hoseok.

“Thank you,” the rapper said as he took the small morsel.

“How is he?” Taehyung asked as he looked down at Yoongi. He looked so peaceful sleeping, but he knew right now, Yoongi could very well be dying in front of them.

“I just want to get him out of here,” Hoseok said.

“We will hyung, any moment now the police will breakdown the door and free us,” Taehyung said optimistically.

Hoseok flashed his bright smile, something all of them hadn’t realized they had missed, however, just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone; the lights turning off sending them all into darkness.

“Guess it’s our bedtime,” Jimin laughed making them all laugh, if only for a moment.

Jungkook wasn’t sure what time it was when he was awoken from his light sleep. The sounds of his hyungs talking and the panic as to the reason why made him sit up, afraid that their captors were back to hurt them.

He sat up, trying not to disturb Jimin and Taehyung who were sleeping beside him. The basement was still pitch black as the light was still out, but even in this darkness, he knew his hyung’s voices.

“Take it slow,” Jungkook heard Hoseok say.

“If you feel sick, lay back down,” he heard Namjoon say.

Jungkook felt his heart pound in his chest; was Yoongi awake?

“Jungkook, is that you?” Jin questioned.

Jungkook was surprised his hyung had realized he was awake, but he guessed even the smallest of moves could be heard in this place.

“Yeah, sorry,” Jungkook said.

“Don’t be sorry,” Jin laughed “Yoongi hyung woke up.”

Tears could have formed in Jungkook’s eyes at those words; his hyung was awake. He was going to be okay. He was going to live.

He felt across the floor, making his way towards where he remembered his hyung had been laying next to Hoseok.

He felt his knee bump into Namjoon’s leg on his way, but he didn’t apologize, he was in too much of a hurry to get to his hyung. He almost bumped into Yoongi by the time he made it across to his hyung.

Yoongi was sitting up, that was a good sign.

“Whoa careful, Kookie,” Hoseok said as Jungkook came in charging.

Jungkook didn’t care, he wrapped his arms around Yoongi, holding his hyung close but not tight.

“Are you okay hyung?” Jungkook asked only to internally lecture himself on the fact that there was no way his hyung was okay.

“I’m fine,” was all Yoongi said but Jungkook knew the truth was anything but fine. Just like Namjoon, Yoongi had taken a harsh beating. It was a miracle his hyung was even awake.

“D-Don’t…Don’t get hurt again…please hyung,” Jungkook sobbed.

He felt Yoongi’s hand brush through his hair, trying to soothe the scared maknae. But Yoongi didn’t said he would promise not to get hurt again. He couldn’t. Not if one of those bastards tried to hurt his brothers. He’d rather take the beating every time then let them be hurt.

By the time the lights had come back on, all the members had long fallen back to sleep.

Yoongi slept sitting up, using Hoseok’s shoulder to sleep on while Jungkook slept on Yoongi’s lap. His arms tightly locked around his hyungs waist.

Jin and Namjoon slept together next to Hoseok. Namjoon spooned Jin who was using one of the pillows. Taehyung and Jimin slept next to the Namjoon and Jin, also spooning each other and both using a pillow. It was probably the first time all of them had slept at the same time as each other, but none of them slept deeply or well.

Jungkook was the first to wake, jumping in fear as he heard loud sounds above. He stared at the wooden ceiling, he wondered what part of the house they were under. It sounded noisy above. He didn’t know how many of their captors were walking directly above him, but it sounded like an elephant.

The noise was pretty loud, as soon enough almost all the members were awake. The only one still sleeping was Hoseok.

“We need to get out of here,” Namjoon said as he nervously looked towards the door. The fear that any moment one of their captors and hurt his members some more. What made him even more afraid was that he no longer had the strength to fight against them anymore.

Jungkook, who was still glued to Yoongi’s side, looked towards Taehyung and Jimin. It was only them left who could really fight. Namjoon was too injured, Jin had a broken arm and a half swollen shut-eye, Yoongi was too injured and Hoseok while could possibly fight, wasn’t a fighter. Plus, with the damage to his ear, none of them knew what damage had been done to his inner ear which controls balance. The moment he stands, he could fall flat on his face, during a fight, that wasn’t a risk any of them could take.

“What can we do against a gun?” Jimin questioned as he looked towards Jungkook who had a small cut on his forehead from being pistol-whipped during Namjoon’s beating.

Jungkook touched the wound on his head, it wasn’t as bad as it probably looked.

“We have to try, if we don’t things are just going to get worse,” Namjoon said.

Taehyung stood up, dusting his pants from the dirty cement below. His hyung was right, every time those bastards came down here, they were hurt even worse than before. He wasn’t letting his hyungs get hurt anymore. He was ready to fight even of his hyungs told him to stay back.

“We need to find things to fight with,” Taehyung said as he started to explore the basement again.

Jimin and Jungkook were quick to follow in Taehyung’s steps and surprisingly so was Yoongi, at least he was until he tried to stand only to cry out in pain and fall the small amount he managed to move back to the floor.

“Hyung!” Jimin gasped as Yoongi held onto his ankle, trying his hardest not to show pain that was clear on his face.

Jin was quickly by Yoongi’s side, gently attempting to take off his shoe and sock to see what laid under. When Jin managed to pull back the sock officially off Yoongi’s foot, the sight was poor. It was swollen and full of colours that were not the ones they wanted to see.

“Damn, why didn’t you tell us?” Jin said as he looked at the wound.

Yoongi hung his head, looking at the ankle in surprise. Honestly, his head had been so bad, he hadn’t even noticed the pain in his ankle until just now.

This was bad. This was really bad. And to make things worse; the door to their basement opened once more.


	12. The Task

All of the members turned around or looked up in surprise to seeing their captors in their underworld. All of the had been so distracted with Yoongi’s ankle, they hadn’t heard them come downstairs.

Taeyong was holding a gun in his hand, his eyes glaring at the three youngest BTS members who were standing.

“You three, get on your knees,” Taeyong said as he raised his gun towards the youngest members.

Immediately they obeyed. While they had planned on fighting, they weren't prepared or plotted a plan yet. Fighting now would be disastrous. Thankfully that was enough for Taeyong to drop his gun, for now.

Namjoon looked towards Johnny, cringing as he saw his own phone in his captors’ hand. It made him angry that his phone was being used as a tool against them. The fact that their suffering was being broadcasted to all those he cared and loved and all those who loved and cared for him could see what was happening to them and powerless to stop it from happening. The only silver lining was that maybe the police might be able to track down the location using the phones signals and IP address.

Jungkook gulped as he saw the number of people entering the room, there was seven. He recognized a few; Yuta, Taeil, Taeyong, Johnny and Haechan, but the rest he hadn’t seen before and he knew there was ones that he had seen before not here. It made him even more scared of just how many people were involved in this kidnapping. Not only Ian’s foreign crew who abducted them in the first place, but the Koreans keeping them captive.

One of the new commers scoffed as he looked over each the members with his arms closed “seriously Yuta, you already fucked them up this bad? I wanted first dibs on Seokjin.”

“They deserved it, Win Win,” Yuta spat back as he started directly in the face of Jin “it’s an improvement really.”

If Yoongi’s head wasn’t pounding like a sledgehammer, he’d have spat something, but instead, he just glared which was hard enough.

“What do you want?” Namjoon questioned as he got sick of their captors talking about them and gawking at them like they were animals in a zoo.

“The gang has all arrived now, we thought we would officially kick off the welcome party,” Taeyong smirked.

Namjoon swallowed thickly; official welcome party? What the hell as the last two days been then?

Haechan stepped closer towards the group, smirking as he looked down towards the maknae line “can I pick this time?”

Taeyong tilted his head, considering the request from his fellow friend “hmm, how about this, we will ask for a volunteer again…”

“I volunteer!” Namjoon shouted before anyone else had the chance.

“ _Buut_ ~…” Taeyong sang over Namjoon’s voice “…it has to be from the maknae line.”

The hyung line instantly glared at Taeyong. Like hell they were letting any of their youngest get hurt instead of them.

“I will volunteer!” Jin said, moving to stand up, however, Yuta just stepped forwards and backhanded the brunette making him fall back against Namjoon with a cry of pain from both idols.

“You’re a fake maknae,” was all Yuta spat.

Jin nursed the wound on his cheek as he blazed hot red while Namjoon tried not to cry in pain from his ribs in front of his captors.

“You’re not having any one of them!” Yoongi shouted, although regretted it as his head screamed at him to shut the fuck up.

“I will, I will do it,” Hoseok said, pleading with their captors to choose him “don’t hurt them, please. I will do anything.”

Taehyung gulped, he was afraid, he didn’t want to feel pain or be hurt, but between Jungkook and Jimin, he’d pick himself to be sacrificed first.

“Are you guys idiots? What part of _maknae line_ don’t you understand?” Taeil laughed at the group making his own crew laugh at the joke.

Namjoon lowered his head, the realization that no matter how much they protested and volunteered for their youngest members, they couldn’t protect them. These men were in complete control.

“Hm,” Taeyong said as he looked at his men before approaching Hoseok, kneeling down to his level making Yoongi tense up. Jungkook had to put a hand on his hyung’s shoulder in hopes it would be enough to make his hyung not attack a crazy man with a gun.

Taeyong reached out, grabbing Hoseok by his chin.

Hoseok gulped, his skin visibility paling almost matching Namjoon’s, but he didn’t resist. If Taeyong chooses to hurt him over his younger brothers, than he was okay with that.

“Sweet Sunshine here doesn’t want us to hurt the youngest members, such a sweet plea, I think we should consider not hurting them,” Taeyong cooed before bopping Hoseok in on the nose.

Everyone looked at Taeyong in surprize; would he really not hurt them? None of them knew what to do or believe. This was a man who said he _‘wanted to hurt them’_ why was he changing his mind?

“How about this, just for our precious Sunshine here,” Taeyong started as he ruffled Hoseok’s brown hair and stood back up “…the volunteer won’t be hurt, they will just have to do a task, but if they _fail_ the task, I’m going to shoot Sunshine here in the knee and he can kiss his dancing career goodbye forever.”

Taehyung felt his heart stop. Shoot Hoseok in he knee! That was the punishment if he failed to do a task, whatever the task was? Could he live with the guilt if he failed? Was the task even going to be something that he could complete?

“What? No, please,” Hoseok objected. It wasn’t the punishment he was afraid of, although the idea what he could get shot terrified him, it was the fact that his little brothers would still be the ones hurt that caused him to object.

“You can’t!” Yoongi shouted, although not as loud as he thought he did. It practically came out a slur.

“I will do it, I will do the task,” Namjoon volunteered at the same time as Jin said pretty much the same thing.

Yuta took a step forwards as Taeyong took a step back “the next hyung line that opens their fucking mouth will get a broken jaw!”

That wasn’t a warning, that was a threat and they all knew Yuta would do it with a smile on his face.

“Aw come on,” Taeyong smiled as he flashed his gun, “I’m offering a pain-free task here and I get objections? This is why I don’t usually do nice things for you people. These idiots don’t know a good offer when it’s offered.”

“I will,” Jimin spoke up, raising his small hand in the air slightly.

Taehyung’s jaw dropped as his head turned towards his hyung “no, you can’t,” he whispered, grabbing onto Jimin’s upper arm.

“I’m a part of the maknae line, I can,” was all Jimin said seconds before Haechan, who had the largest smile on his face, pulled Jimin by his hair away from the safety of Taehyung arms.

“No, no please, not Jimin!” Taehyung pleaded as he watched his hyung cry out in pain as he was dragged away from the huddled group. “Me! Please, I will. Please, I will do it.”

Taeyong tutted three times at Taehyung, waving his gun in his hand, “you had a chance. Now it’s Jiminnie’s time to break the internet.”

Jimin, who already had tears in his eyes from the pain of his hair being pulled from his scalp, felt a shudder go down his spine. He didn’t want to break the internet. Not like this at least.

“Now, I’m going to make this _very_ fucking clear,” Taeyong said as he moved towards Jimin, “if any one of you opens your mouth from this point on or tries to come over here, things will get much worse for Jimin and Hoseok won’t just have a bullet in his leg.”

Taehyung gripped onto Jin’s hand, who he was closest to. He didn’t know if he could comply with those demands. He had no idea what was about to happen to Jimin. How could he agree to keep his mouth shut and sit still?

“Is this understood?” Taeyong said as he nudged Jimin’s forehead with the gun.

Everyone quickly nodded their head in understanding but none of them knew if they had it within their self-control to keep their vow of silence.

“Haechan, I believe Jimin is your bane,” Taeyong smirked, taking a step back letting the said person move in front of Jimin once more.

Haechan looked down at Jimin with eyes of pure hatred. A type of hatred that Namjoon felt could spell the end of Jimin’s life if he chooses.

Namjoon didn’t understand why Haechan would hate Jimin so much. They had barely had more than a few seconds of interactions. There had to be a reason behind this hatred. Maybe the reason was the reason they were here in the first place.

_“Suck my cock.”_

Those were the words that made ice freeze through everyone’s veins within the room.


	13. A Chance

Taehyung knelt by Jimin’s side as the singer emptied his stomach once more into the toilet bowl in front of him. At this point, all that was leaving Jimin’s stomach was watery bile.

The putrid smell filled the room, but none of the members said a word. How could they? Jimin had every reason to throw his guts up until there was nothing left. If it had been any other one of them, they would have been in that exact position.

Taehyung wanted to say something. Anything to make Jimin feel just a bit better as he dry heaved into the bowl, but there was nothing for him to say.

Jimin had been humiliated. His pride was thrown into the mud and stepped and kicked on until it was nothing. He had been forced to take his captors cocks into his mouth and suck them off in order to protect Hoseok from suffering irreputable damage. But in return, his own life had basically ended. He had been filmed from every angle and now the video was circling the web being watched by millions. By tonight, it would be spread across the globe, on every news channel, in every newspaper and magazine. How could he live with that fact?

“They’re not getting away with this,” Jungkook whispered under his breath as he continued to watch Jimin be sick.

“They won’t,” Yoongi, who was next to Jungkook and heard his words, said.

“I’m going to kill them,” Jungkook growled.

Yoongi wasn’t surprised at all. He wanted to kill them just as much.

How dare they! How dare they do something like this to Jimin. His brother did nothing to deserve such an assault. Jimin, who was one of the most precious people in Yoongi’s life, who was the most humble and kind-hearted person he knew, to be humiliated for the world to see, it made him see red. 

These people were going to pay for what they did and at this moment, Yoongi didn’t care if he ended up in prison for the rest of his life for murder.

“I’m sorry...” Hoseok said after a while of tension hung in the air.

Four pairs of eyes landed on the dancer, his face was still bright red and puffy from all the tears he had shed during Jimin’s assault.

“It’s not your fault,” Namjoon said, he tried to stretch his arm across to place a hand on his hyung’s knee, but the movement was too much for Namjoon’s broken body and he ended up pulling his hand back just shy from its target.

Hoseok shook his head, wiping a tear that he was surprised his eyes were even able to produce anymore “I-I shouldn’t have begged…Taeyong wouldn’t have done this if I had just kept my mouth shut.”

Jin shook his head in disagreement “it could have been a lot worse if you hadn’t, Jimin or Taehyung or god forbid; Jungkook, could have been beaten worse than Namjoon, Hoseok and Yoongi were yesterday.” Jin swallowed thickly, his eyes glancing towards the sad figure of Jimin dry heaving over a toilet bowl broke his heart, “e-even though…they did…unthinkable things to Jimin, he’s unhurt, he will be okay.”

“ _Unhurt_?” Yoongi snorted “physically, he might be, but what they did to him was worse than a beating.”

Jin closed his mouth, he wanted to argue, but he couldn’t find anything to argue back. Yoongi was right, Jimin would have taken a beating to the brink of death if it spared his pride. Hell, they all probably would have.

Namjoon took Jin’s unharmed hand, holding it tight in his own “this is only getting worse…tomorrow, who knows what they are planning. We need to get serious about getting out of here, we can’t wait for the police to find us.”

Jungkook turned his head to Namjoon, his eyes shining with rage and determination. He didn’t care if he had to fight each one of his captors alone. There was no way in hell, Jungkook was letting any of those bastards touch another one of his hyungs.

He stood up, eyes scanning the dark room for things to help him. He knew the chances were slim, but slim was better than none.

He could feel all eyes on him, watching as Jungkook moved about the walls, feeling for anything since he couldn’t see the walls mostly in front of him. He felt every part of the wall, up and down searching for something that could free them, but all he could feel was the smooth tiles and the grooves of the grout that held the tiles in place. He was almost near Jimin by the time he felt his shoe covered foot hit something, it skidded away by the force of the hit but Jungkook was quick to kneel down and blindly feel across the ground until he found a cold object. 

“What is it?” Taehyung questioned as he had heard the found of the object move.

Jungkook stood up, moving back towards his hyungs to get a better look at the object in the light “it’s a piece of broken tile,” he said. His eyes observing the white tile. It was in a triangle shape, the tip and on edge very sharp, almost like a dagger.

“That’s perfect,” Namjoon said as Jungkook showed his hyungs.

Finally, they had some hope. Some form of weapon to fight against these monsters. Some form of ticket out of here. Now, they just had to plan their escape.

Over the next two hours, Namjoon and the others sat, thinking and talking about escape. How they were going to do it, who could fight, who needed help and what to do once they had a freedom.

Yoongi was the most knowledgeable about their location; he had been in the front of the van with Ian during their abduction. He knew they were in west of Busan; civilisation was far away, and mountainous terrain surrounded them. That was both a hindrance and a blessing. The mountains were a great place to hide once they escaped. It would be difficult for their captors to follow them and track them through the mountains, but that also meant finding other people would be almost impossible, and if they got too lost, they might never be found.

The only real problem was Namjoon could barely move and Yoongi was in bad shape as well, moving through mountains with them was going to be a hard task.

Taehyung volunteered to carry Yoongi on his back while Jin and Hoseok would help Namjoon between them and if any of them needed to swop, Jungkook and Jimin could trade places.

“We need to head east, that will lead us towards the city,” Namjoon said.

“How will we know if we are heading in the right direction?” Jimin questioned.

“I know which road we took, if we head down that road, we are going in the right direction,” Yoongi said.

Jimin nodded, his stomach was filled with knots of anxiety. Fear of something going wrong so clear in his mind. He almost wanted to back out of even attempting an escape, but the thought of another video circling online drove him to get past that. They had to get out of here. The longer they wait, the weaker they were becoming. They had barely had any food or water, they were being beaten and humiliated, gods know what horrors tomorrow would bring. He was ready to fight.

“You sure you want to fight?” Namjoon questioned Hoseok.

They had already agreed that Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin would fight. Jin had said he could as well, but Namjoon talked him out of it. He’d just be in the way with his injury. While it was obvious that Hoseok couldn’t hear out of one ear and his jaw possibly had a small break, he was still able to fight and he was determined, the only question was could their cowardly Sunshine hit another person?

“I’m sure…I’m not letting anyone else get hurt,” Hoseok said.

Namjoon didn’t say anything more. If he was willing to fight, Namjoon was willing to let him. They needed the numbers more than anything right now.

“What’s the time?” Taehyung asked next.

Hoseok looked down at his watch. It was only then did he realize his watch face had been damaged it made him sad because this watch was his most expensive accessory; an Audemars Piguet Royal Oak Self-winding, valued at over thirty-thousand dollars. He was sad to see it break, but the timer still ticked on, “it’s almost six.”

“If we escape at night, the dark will help hide us even better,” Namjoon said, his confidence in this escape rising quickly.

Taehyung picked up one of the bottles from the ground, it didn’t have much in it after Jimin had drunk a lot to clean out his mouth. He took a sip before passing it towards the others. They didn’t know what their next drink will be.

It was at that moment when Taehyung passed the bottle to Jimin that the sound of a door close by opened.

“This is it,” Jungkook said as he stood up, the tile shard he had found earlier tightly gripped in his hand.

The others all got in position, the four idols ready to fight moved to the side of the door, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting captors when the door opened while Jin placed an arm around Namjoon’s side and Namjoon place his own arm over Jin’s board shoulders ready to be hoisted up.

The air was thick with tension. All of them were holding their breaths, praying that their captors would be few and not many.

The door unlocked, each click making the members stomach twist and turn and anxiety and nervousness.

This was it; this was the moment they would get out of here. They would escape, find help, get Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok and Namjoon to a hospital. They would be safe; they would be okay. All they had to do was taken down the monsters that were keeping them here and they would be free.

As the door finally began opening, it felt like the longest few seconds of Jungkook’s life. He could feel Taehyung’s heavy breath on his neck.

The moment the door was open enough, Jungkook lashed out with his fist as hard as he could into his captor’s face. He didn’t know who it was at first, but he saw the person stumble back at the unexpected punch into another person who caught him from falling.

Jungkook didn’t waste any time in letting their captors recover. The quicker they did this, the faster they could make an escape and get out of here before their other captors caught on.

Taehyung ripped the rest of the door open while Jin began getting Namjoon off the floor in preparation for escape.

Jungkook saw Taeil and Haechan at the bottom of the steps, a bag of what he guessed was their _‘meals’_ on the floor, Haechan’s foot on top of the bag, squishing its contents.

“You bastards,” Haechan growled, pulling out a knife that made Jungkook’s heart just about leap out of his chest. He hadn’t thought about the possibilities of his captors having weapons other than Taeyong’s gun.

Haechan charged forwards, waving his knife towards the maknae who had to move back to avoid being slashed, at that moment in surprise, Jungkook dropped the tile shard which skidded away somewhere in the darkness. He cursed under breath as he lost sight of it, but he didn’t have time to keep his eyes down as Taehyung moved in from the side. His knee hitting Haechan in the stomach as hard as Taehyung could, he wished it was Yuta so it could be revenge for Yoongi, but Haechan would have to do. As the other groaned, holding his stomach, the sense of revenge was short-lived as Taeil delivered a punch to Taehyung’s throat. The punch landing the singer on the floor, gasping for air. Haechan quickly recovered, once more attempting to stab at Jungkook who narrowly missed two attacks as he was forced backwards, further into the room.

Taeil attempted to help Haechan but Jimin was quick to jump in while Taehyung laid gasping, red-faced on the floor. Jimin grabbed onto Taeil’s shoulder, attempting to tackle him to the floor. If he had the highest advantage, then he could overpower him. Hoseok moved to help Jimin but the younger yelled “help Jungkook,” who was still dodging knife attacks and quickly running out of places to go.

Hoseok hesitated for a moment, looking between Jimin and Taeil who were now locked in arms, each one trying to overpower the other and Jungkook who was nearing a wall with Haechan and his knife. Hoseok made the decision to go to Jungkook, grabbing Haechan in a bear hug from behind.

“Hyung, let him go!” Jungkook gasped as he saw Haechan turning the knife around preparing stab Hoseok in the side.

It happened in such slow motion, Jungkook ran forwards, grabbing to Haechan’s wrist as Hoseok let go of Haechan like he was on fire, he stumbled back, tripping over Taehyung’s body, walling backwards and landing on his back.

Relief flooded Jungkook’s heart as Hoseok was left unharmed, but it was short-lived as Haechan quickly got his wrist free and turned the knife on Jungkook. His other hand grabbing the maknae, pulling him to his chest and the knife to his throat.

“Everyone fucking stop moving or I’m going to slit this bitches throat!” Haechan roared.

Jimin froze in shocked for just a few seconds, but it was enough for Taeil to overpower and get Jimin down and on the floor. His foot pressing onto the top Jimin’s back effectively pinning Jimin down on the floor.


	14. Hopeless

“Everyone fucking stop moving or I’m going to slit this bitches throat!” Haechan roared.

It was at that moment, Namjoon knew their escape had failed. There was no way any of them could fight. Taehyung was barely breathing on the ground, holding his throat. Hoseok was by Taehyung’s side after narrowly missing being stabbed by Haechan and Jimin was pinned under Taeil’s foot.

It was then that Namjoon heard the footsteps of many above them, heading in the direction of the basement.

Taeyong was the first one down the stairs. His torso bare and only wearing black skinny jeans. His gun was clear in his hand as he came onto the scene. Everyone could tell he was angry.

“You little fuckers,” Taeyong hissed as he took in the scene. “You think you can fight your way out of this?”

Next down was Yuta, Win Win, Doyoung and Johnny along with two others Namjoon hadn’t seen before. That made his heart drop a little more; Just how many were there? Namjoon saw his old phone in Johnny’s hand and for some reason, Namjoon didn’t think if it as his own anymore. He didn’t want that phone back. He never wanted to see it again. For all he cared, Johnny could keep it forever.

Yuta as quick to reach down and grab Hoseok and Taehyung off the floor, forcing them to stand, shoving them back towards the group.

“Taeil hyung, who attacked first?” Taeyong questioned.

Taeil was in no mood to hold back the answer “the Golden Maknae,” he spat as he shot daggers towards the black-headed singer.

A smirk appeared on Taeyong’s lips as he looked towards the frightened singer “is that so? Then our believed Jungkook should be held responsible for injuring my friends.”

“No!” Namjoon cried out, he couldn’t let Jungkook be punished. “It was me, I planned it,” Namjoon said.

Taeyong just rolled his eyes “I don’t care who planned it, he landed the first punch so he will take responsibility.”

Namjoon shook his head, tears starting to form at the thought of Jungkook being hurt. “Please, not Jungkook, please I beg of you, not him.”

They had no idea what Taeyong was planning, would Jungkook be beaten? Would he be assaulted like Jimin or even worse? The fear was too much for Namjoon.

“Please, hurt me, I will do anything, just not Jungkook!” Namjoon cried out.

Yuta shot an annoyed glance at Namjoon before looking at Taeyong “what did you want to do?”

“I want to beat the snot out of this kid and watching that pathetic leader cry like a baby,” Taeyong laughed.

Namjoon felt his heart drop, they weren’t going to change their mind. They were going to hurt Jungkook and there was nothing they could do about it.

Taeil released his foot from Jimin’s back, which allowed two of their captors to grab him and practically drag the singer to the rest of the group. He was dumped next to Hoseok and Taehyung who was still struggling to breathe properly, but it was slowly improving.

“Sit,” Taeyong said to Namjoon and Jin who were still standing from their preparation to escape.

Reluctantly, Jin gave in to the demand and without Jin to help keep him up straight, Namjoon had no choice but to sit with Jin next to Yoongi on the ground.

Johnny turned on the camera, ready to record whatever torture was coming Jungkook’s way.

Namjoon gripped onto Jin’s hand, the tears still poured down his face. More so in frustration to the situation than anything. The fact that they couldn’t protect their members or even themselves made the tears flow even harder.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw one of their captors who he didn’t know the name of laugh at him and call him pathetic. It made him angry.

He watched as Haechan literally pushed Jungkook to the floor, the maknae landing on all fours to brace himself. A foot from Haechan quickly attacked Jungkook’s side, sending him to the floor where he was met with many shoed feet attacking him.

Jungkook attempted to curl into a ball, his arms around his head to protect his skull from being stomped on as insults were hurled at him by his assailants.

There was just so many of them. So many assaulting Jungkook, ignoring his cries of pain and the other members cries and please for them to stop.

There was only one thing that made them stop; when Jungkook let out a particular cry of agony that chilled the members to the bones and their heart stop. They all heard it; a loud snap bounced off the tiled walls. They knew it would be bad. Something was broken and whatever it was it was going to be bad if it was enough to make their captors stop their assault.

Johnny turned off the recording and Taeyong, who hadn’t participated in the assault, turned to the group with narrowed eyes “any of you think about escape again, it will be a lot worse than this, understood?”

Some of the members nodded, while others just didn’t answer at all.

After that, their captors left, slamming the door shut and locking it behind them.

Jimin and Hoseok were immediately standing, rushing to Jungkook who was crying, still in a ball of misery and pain.

“Jungkook, where is it? Where does it hurt?” Jimin questioned.

Jungkook didn’t respond, he just cried. Cried in pain. Cried in fear. Cried in shock. He just cried. He felt Jimin hug him, practically laying on top of him in an attempt to comfort the maknae.

Hoseok rubbed Jungkook’s back gently, his eyes scanning Jungkook’s body for injuries. There wasn’t any blood, but there were definitely going to become impressive bruises. It was on Hoseok’s second scan of Jungkook’s body he noticed how Jungkook was holding his leg and he knew then it was another broken bone. There was no way that snap sound was anything but a bone break. The worse part was that was another one of them who couldn’t fight or run if they escaped.

Hoseok could feel the sense of hope leaving his heart. Namjoon needed help, Yoongi needed help now Jungkook would need help. If one more of them got hurt, that meant that escape would truly be impossible.


	15. Nightmares

There were no sweet dreams that night. Nightmares were being shared around the room like a bad smell. Jimin was the first in the night to wake up screaming, tears pouring down his face as he cried. Most of the members were weaken from their own nightmares with much thanks. When they all managed to coax themselves and each other to sleep a little more, it was Hoseok who wake them all up for a second time. While Yoongi had almost slept through it, Hoseok had shaken to elder awake to check if he was breathing, much to Yoongi’s annoyance, but the blonde didn’t get angry for the disruption.

At that point, Namjoon was debating whether or not to just say awake. He had no idea what time it was, but he knew it had to be late. Jin had already fallen asleep once more beside him and Jimin was on his other side, his back facing him as Jimin spooned Taehyung who was spoon Jungkook. Jungkook still hadn’t said a word since the failed escape and the beating but Namjoon could hear him crying in his sleep, if he was truly asleep.

_“That fucking bitch!”_

Namjoon jumped at the sudden sound of cursing. He guessed his captors were awake, but it didn’t feel like it was morning yet, but it wasn’t like they could tell. There were no windows and the light was turned off long ago.

Strongly though, it didn’t feel like the swearing came from above, if anything, it felt like it came across the other side of the room.

_“It’s not that bad.”_

_“Fucking bitch punished me in the face. He’s next. You hear me, I’m going to beat that brat until he’s dead!”_

Namjoon sat up. He knew for a fact that their captors were talking about them, well, Jungkook in particular. But the voice sounded so clear it was almost as if they were in the same room.

He moved out of the pile that the members had formed around him, with great difficulty began making his way towards the back of the basement. He wasn’t really able to walk, so he used the walls the best he could as he held his ribs in the hope they wouldn’t move too much. It was a slow process and surprisingly through all his grunts, groans and hisses of pain, he managed to make it to the toilet where the noises were mainly coming from.

_“Don’t be such a baby, it’s barely a scratch.”_

_“Fuck you.”_

It was coming from here. Somewhere near here. There was something they had missed.

Namjoon began feeling around the corner of the wall. It was pitch black and he couldn’t make out his own hand in front of his face. He searched everywhere, his hands reaching high as he could as he felt around for the source of the sound. Eventually, he felt a tile that felt a little odd. It was broken; possibly from the same tile that Jungkook found a shard on the floor from. It wasn’t the tile that Namjoon was really interested in, it was the feeling of something behind it; it was cold, metal. He couldn’t feel completely what was behind it as the tile seemed to cover almost the entirety of it, but as his captors spoke again and the sound was so clear, Namjoon was pretty sure of what he found; a vent.

Namjoon lowered his arms; he had found something. He wouldn’t be able to confirm it until the lights come back on, but inside, he felt some sort of hope enter his heart.

As he slowly made his way back to his members, he couldn’t help but wonder why they hadn’t heard their captors talking before? Maybe the vent was only connected to a certain room? Maybe they were always asleep when they were in that room? He honestly didn’t know, but what he did know was that vent was new hope.

Fighting out of here was impossible. Jungkook was hurt and he was their main muscle, Jin was hurt, Yoongi was hurt, he was hurt, Hoseok was injured. They couldn’t risk any else to get hurt.

As he made it back to his members, a whimper left Jimin’s mouth making the leader stroke his back, hoping to calm his nightmares down although he knew that was almost impossible at this point.

By the time what Namjoon presumed was morning, all the members were awake. He wasn’t sure if it was their body clock saying _‘wake up’_ or they had had enough of trying to sleep on the rough floor and nightmare filled dreams.

The light turned on shortly after Yoongi, who was the last to wake, finally gave up. Namjoon looked to all his members, they were all starting to get dirty from laying on the floor, their hair was a mess and most of them had blood on them either their own on someone else’s. It wasn’t a pretty sight.

None of them had really spoken since they woke up. Not because they didn’t want to disturb the others but because morale had dropped since their escape plan and Namjoon didn’t blame them. His own had been pretty low before his discovery last night. He hadn’t brought that up yet as the members were still waking up, but now Yoongi was awake, it was time.

“I’m hungry,” Namjoon heard Taehyung mumble.

Sounds of agreeance came from just about every member. They had only been fed once since they had gotten here and that felt like an eternity ago. Even during that feed, not all the members had gotten food.

Namjoon looked towards the door, his tongue licking his dry lips in an attempt to moisten them before speaking. “Guys, I have something to tell you,” he started.

That caught everyone’s attention pretty quickly. All eyes and ears were on him.

“If this is that this is a prank, I’m leaving BTS,” Hoseok joked.

A few laughs were had for a second before things turned more serious.

“Last night…I heard Taeil speaking with someone, their voices came from behind a tile, I think there might be a vent behind it,” Namjoon said.

There were a few moments of silences before Jin spoke up first “a vent? Big enough for us to crawl out?”

Namjoon scratched the back of his head, quickly regretting it as pain shot up from his ribs. He quickly lowered his arm, holding onto his right side. He wasn’t going to be able to crawl through that vent even if it was big enough, but that doesn’t mean others couldn’t. “The tile was broken, I think that’s were Jungkook found that tile yesterday. If we pull the rest of the tile off, it might be big enough to crawl through, but I couldn’t see it very well in the dark.”

“Where was it?” Taehyung asked as he quickly got to his feet.

Namjoon guttered his chin towards the back of the basement “near the toilet, it’s pretty high but you should be able to reach it.”

Taehyung, Jimin and Hoseok were quick to hurry towards the toilet. It was lighter thanks to the light, but it wasn’t much difference. They blindly felt around in the darkness, feeling for a tile that was broken.

It was Hoseok who was first to find it releasing a happy “it’s here” as he kept his hand on the broken tile.

“Pull it off,” Jimin said as he felt in the same area, but he was too short. His fingertips were just a few centimetres away.

Taehyung, on the other hand, could reach it, he grabbed ahold of the broken tile with Hoseok and they both silently counted down to three and began pulling. It took a few tries, but after two or so minutes a loud crack sounded through the basement and the members could barely hold back their cheers.

Taehyung held a large portion of the tile in his hand. It wasn’t a clean break, there was still bits of tile on the wall, but they had gotten the majority off.

He felt around, feeling the metal of the vent. That was going to be the next challenge. He passed the tile to Jimin who placed it on the ground.

Hoseok felt around in the darkness, trying to work out how on earth they were going to get a vent open then suddenly the heavens seemed to give them some sort of mercy; the vent was a lift lid. They just needed to clear a tiny bit more of the tile and it would open. It was enough to almost make Hoseok cry in happiness.

“Here Tae, help me with this bit,” Hoseok said as he grabbed the last bit of the tile. Taehyung did as he was told, pulling the tile as hard as he could. At some point, he felt his fingers start to bleed as the sharp edge bit into his soft skin, but he couldn’t give up. This was their ticket to freedom. If they could get this vent open, no one else would be hurt.

Relief flooded through his heart as the last of the tile came away from the wall. He dropped it on the floor and tested the vent, a wide smile on his face as it lifted up.

“I think it’s big enough,” Hoseok said as he felt around the vent testing its height and width.

“We shouldn’t talk around the vent,” Jimin whispered. He didn’t want his captors to hear them on the other side and prevent them from escaping.

The two nodded, quickly hurrying back words the other four members who were sitting on the floor.

“It’s open, we all should be able to get out,” Hoseok said.

Namjoon took a deep breath before looking at Jungkook who still wasn’t talking. “Not all,” he said sadly.

A pang hit everyone’s heart as Namjoon was about to deliver the sad truth “I can’t crawl through the vent; I would give us away. Jungkook and Yoongi can’t walk and it would probably be too painful for them as well,”

Tears started forming in a few of their eyes. It was true. Some of them were just too injured to even attempt to go through the vent.

“Me either…my arm…I can’t army crawl through a vent with it like this,” Jin spoke up.

Namjoon had hoped maybe Jin would give it a go, but the arm was still badly swollen, and the bone was out of place and probably already starting to heal all wrong.

“W-We can’t leave you all,” Jimin objected.

“You have to,” Namjoon said shaking his head “for the rest of us, you need to get out of here and run. Find someone who will help and get the rest of us out.”

Tears started pouring out of Jimin’s eyes. The thought of splitting up hadn’t occurred to him until now, but it was the reality he didn’t want to admit.

Taehyung placed a hand on his hyungs shoulder, giving it a squeeze. He didn’t want to leave his hyungs just as much as Jimin did, but what choice did they have? They couldn’t keep sitting around here waiting and they couldn’t risk fighting again. It was too much.

“Jimin, Taehyung, you two go, I will stay with the others,” Hoseok said hoping that would make the others feel better.

“N-No, hyung you go, I will stay,” Jimin said shaking his head as tears continued to pour.

“I’m the hyung, I will stay, you two will get out of here faster than I will,” Hoseok said firmly.

Jimin turned to argue again, when Namjoon cut him off.

“Jimin, you are going and that’s final,” Namjoon said.

Jimin closed his mouth, nodding his head as he started wiping his tears “w-we will find someone, I promise.”

Namjoon nodded before turning to Hoseok “help get them into the vent.”’

A pit hit Jimin’s stomach as he realized Namjoon meant they were leaving now. As in right now. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready to leave his hyungs and Jungkook alone in a place that was filled with monsters that wanted to hurt and humiliate them.

Taehyung reached out, hugging Jungkook, being careful of his broken leg “I’m so sorry. I will come back for you.”

Jungkook sniffed, letting his own tears fall as he hugged Taehyung back, his heart throbbing in sadness that he couldn’t go on this journey with Taehyung “I will be okay, just hurry.”

Jimin followed in suit, hugging each of his members, promising to come back as soon as possible. He could only hope they weren’t empty words.

“You guys need to go, the quicker you leave, the more time you will have to find help,” Namjoon said.

“Okay,” Jimin said meekly as he stood up from his place where he was hugging Yoongi. It was time.

Hoseok placed a hand on Jimin’s back as he guided the youngest to members towards the vent they had uncovered.

“I will go first,” Taehyung volunteered.

Hoseok nodded, meshing his fingers together to help Taehyung step up and pull himself up into the vent.

Taehyung pulled himself up, halfway into the vent when there was a sudden noise that halted everyone’s actions; the door opening.

“Shit, quick, get out,” Hoseok whispered, pulling Taehyung backwards out of the vent and back to the ground with the help of Jimin.

They barely got Taehyung out of the vent and made it back to the others by the time the door opened.

“Damn it,” Namjoon hissed, they had run out of time.


	16. Hurry

“That’s enough for now,” Taeyong smirked as Win Win kicked Jin once more in the stomach. The eldest BTS member had passed out a short while ago and it was no fun kicking and beating an unconscious person.

The rest of the BTS members were huddled in a corner, their pathetic faces still crying and pleas were still leaving a few of their mouths. They should know by now that nothing they say will help the situation. If anything, it just made this all the more amusing.

“P-Please, stop this,” Jimin said shaking his head “let us go.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes; didn’t this idiot understand anything? “You can forget ever getting out of here you idiot! You’re all going to die down here!”

“Why? What did we do to you?” Namjoon questioned.

Taeyong smirked as he started to head towards the only door in the room “in the afterlife, ask your management.” That was the last thing Taeyong or any of his men said before leaving the room.

Hoseok was quick to Jin’s side who was in the middle of the room unconscious. Blood covered his face, a gash on his forehead above his eyebrow bled heavily, both his nostrils were bleeding and Hoseok didn’t want to say it out loud, but his nose looked off. He didn’t know how Jin would take the news that his nose was going to be broken and his forehead was going to need stitches.

Namjoon turned to Taehyung and Jimin “go. Don’t waste time just get out of here,” he said sternly.

Jimin and Taehyung both nodded at the same time. Both wiping tears from their eyes as they hurried towards the vent, stopping by Jin to check on him on their way.

“You need to hurry,” Hoseok said as he stood up from Jin’s side and pushed the others towards the vent.

“W-Will he be okay?” Jimin questioned as Hoseok began helping Taehyung into the vent.

“Not until you’re both out of here, so hurry up, go quickly, but go silently, we have no idea where this vent leads,” Hoseok said.

Jimin nodded, he looked up at the vent that was in complete darkness, he couldn’t see how far in Taehyung had moved but he knew he was in and now it was his turn. Hoseok helped lift him up. It was the first time Jimin had been able to reach the vent. It was cold and tight. His shoulders bumped the sides of the vent easily and there wasn’t much height to it. He could barely lift his head. The vent his stuffy and full of dust. A mouldy smell filled his lungs the further he wiggled in. He could hear Taehyung in front of him.

Jimin reached a little forward, feeling Taehyungs shoe only a little bit away from his face. It was going to be a huge task crawling through this, but if it meant freedom then they would do it. They had to, their hyungs were so hurt.

As they made their way through the pitch-black darkness, the stuffiness became worse and it wasn’t until a small speck of light trickled from above did Taehyung and Jimin understand why; a bathroom. Someone was having a hot shower and the vent was filling up with the steam. It was almost suffocating but they quietly continued on. They had to. Even though they could barely breathe.

It was about ten minutes after they passed the bathroom that the air started to get thinner and cooler which was a grateful feeling.

“I see an exit,” Taehyung whispered quietly.

Jimin didn’t answer but Taehyung knew he heard him as they continued on towards the exit.

This was the next hardest part; actually running away. If they were caught once they got out of this vent, they weren’t going to get a second shot at this.

Jimin could see the light shortly after Taehyung had announced its existence. It made them crawl faster, wanting nothing more an to get out of this claustrophobia space and out into the world.

Taehyung reached the vent and to his luck; it was the same type of vent, it just lifted from the bottom making it easy to lift. If it had been screwed in than they were screwed and probably had to make a lot of noise to break the vent which would give away their position.

Taehyung slowly lifted the vent door, cringing as it squeaked from the rust that had formed over the years. He waited a few moments, holding his breath in anticipation that someone would come out and find them escaping, but no one came.

Once he was sure it was safe, Taehyung slowly crawled is way out and onto the rocky, dirt earth of the outside world. Fresh morning air filled his lungs. It felt so good.

He crouched down in order to make himself smaller, waiting for Jimin to make it to the vent and helped pull him out onto the hard rocky, dirt floor.

Once Jimin was out, he quickly got to his feet. Taehyung was surprised at how much dirt and dust was stuck to Jimin’s skin, but that vent was so disgusting he imagined his skin was just the same.

“Let’s go,” Jimin said finally, they had no idea if anyone had heard them or noticed they had escaped so they had to get moving quickly. They had no idea which way they came from, but if they stuck to the side and ran, then they should hopefully getaway.

At least, that’s what they hoped. The sound of a window opening had their hearts stop beating in their tracks. Jimin turned around in shock, seeing Haechan staring back at them in just as much shock, only he recovered faster while Jimin just paled and felt like he was having a heart attack.

“They’re escaping!” Haechan shouted to the people inside

“Run!” Taehyung shouted grabbing Jimin’s wrist.

They ran. For their life; they ran. For their hyung’s; they ran. They had to get away. If they didn’t, they would be caught and dragged back to the basement and they would never leave.

They ran towards the road. There was no point in sticking to the sides anymore they were already exposed.

Next had Jimin’s little legs run so fast in their life. His hand still in Taehyungs crushing hold as they reached the bitumen, that’s when he heard the first shot. He almost tripped over onto the road, but Taehyung caught him, helping him to recover quickly.

“Don’t stop!” Taehyung said as they headed towards the forestry that led practically down the side of a mountain.

Taehyung reached the barrier first and that’s when the second shot fired.

Jimin cried out, holding onto his arm as he felt the bullet hit him hard.

Taehyung paled as he saw blood beginning to blossom on Jimin’s shirt, but as he looked back seeing Taeyong running towards them and preparing to fire the gun again, Taehyung grabbed Jimin’s shirt and ripped him over the barrier.

The mountainside was steep and before they even had a chance, they were tumbling and rolling down the side of the mountain.


	17. The Ring in the Air

Namjoon felt as if the world froze as a gunshot rang in the air. No one spoke. No one moved for like longest time until they heard a second shot ring through the air. For some reason, the second shot rang heavier in the air than the first one.

Hoseok, who was still in the middle of the room with an unconscious bloody Jin, let out a sob, not in pain, but in sorrow. The thought that they had just lost not one but two of their members hitting all of them hard.

“T-They could have gotten away,” Namjoon said as he looked up towards the ceiling as though if he looked hard enough, it would become see-through and he could find his members.

“T-This is my fault…I should have gone with them,” Hoseok sobbed, holding onto Jin harder for comfort.

“No, it’s not, you stayed to take care of us, don’t blame yourself,” Yoongi said.

Hoseok was about to object, but the sound of thudding feet from upstairs deafened them. It was as if a tribe of elephants just ran above them.

“W-What do you think…” Jungkook started but was cut off as the door slammed open so hard it made the three conscious people jump in fear.

“You mother fuckers!” Johnny snarled as he marched right to Hoseok, slamming a fist in the defenceless rapper’s face.

Namjoon watched in horror as two others came in after Johnny; Taeil and Doyoung. He didn’t think of what their captors might do to them now that two of them had escaped.

Doyoung was carrying some rope and Namjoon had a feeling that was for them.

“Fucking tie them up,” Johnny ordered.

Hoseok hissed in pain as his arms were grabbed and pulled behind his back harshly. The rope digging into his skin without care of Hoseok’s pain or discomfort or the fact Jin was cast aside like nothing.

“Please, you don’t have to tie us up,” Namjoon said.

Johnny just scoffed, waving for Taeil to tie up Jungkook who did so with great pleasure in making the maknae suffer, an act of slight revenge for the ever-clearer bruise on Taeil’s jawline.

After Taeil was done with Jungkook, he moved onto Yoongi who cried out in pain as his arm that had been dislocated was ripped behind him at a painful angle.

“Be careful!” Namjoon snapped at Taeil as his own hands were bound by Doyoung.

“Shut it,” Johnny growled.

“You won’t get away with this! Taehyung and Jimin are going to the police. You are all going to be arrested!” Jungkook shouted in anger.

A backhand was swift to hit Jungkook across the face, hard enough to force Jungkook onto his side.

“Those bitches will be dead soon enough,” Johnny growled, silencing Jungkook’s shouts and striking fear into all their hearts.

“W-What do you mean? What happened?” Namjoon questioned as his arms were bound behind his back. But no one responded. Once Namjoon was bound, Doyoung moved onto Jin, unbinding Namjoon’s makeshift sling from his jumper.

“No! Stop! What are you doing?” Namjoon shouted as he saw what Doyoung was doing “his arm is broken.”

“I don't give a fuck,” Johnny spat.

Namjoon just wanted to scream at him; how could they be so cruel? Jin was unconscious and his arm was broken, there was no reason for him to be bound. Still, Doyoung tied Jin up. Namjoon was glad Jin was unconscious for this part, he knew his hyung was going to be in pain when he woke up. He wished he had something he give his hyung when he woke up to deal with the pain, hell, all his members, but he had nothing to give.

“Let’s go,” Taeil said once all the members were finished being tied up. “I need to call Ian and his crew back here.”

Namjoon felt his heart skip a beat; those were the monsters that killed their managers, staff and Bang PD.

~*~*~*~*~

Taehyung didn’t know how far he rolled; all he knew was this mountain felt like it went on forever. His body hit everything in its path; trees, rocks, bushes, twigs, boulders. Nothing gave him any mercy and the ruthless splash of cold water hit him like a ton of bricks as he landed in a shallow stream. The water was barely knee-deep and crystal clear, but it was enough to make him feel like he was going to drown for a few seconds as he tried to find which way was up and which way was down as his head spun from its long fall. When he managed to find his way to the surface, he gasped for air seconds before Jimin hit the water next to him.

Jimin was lucky and spared the panic as he landed on his ass and head above the water. His arm tainting the stream with red from the bullet hole that Taeyong had shot.

Taehyung attempted to stand and make his way to Jimin, who was holding onto his arm in pain, when he felt the pain from his long journey hit him hard. Everything hurt. Everything hurt bad. His shoulder hurt the worse. He held it, trying to not cry out as he stumbled to his feet. He didn’t last long on his feet, quickly face planting back into the water. He landed on his hands and knees. A particular sharp rock jabbed hard into his shin and pain shot up his leg and the water turned a shade of red but flowed down the stream. But Taehyung didn’t care about his leg, it was his shoulder that almost made him black out then he landed on his hands.

“Tae?” Jimin questioned as he crawled through the water towards the other, he was really pale and looked as though he was about to vomit. He whimpered through his own pain from his own fall until he reached his best friend.

Taehyung took a deep breath before looking up at the mountain they had rolled down. They couldn’t even see the top where they had rolled from, but he knew that Taeyong, Yuta and Haechan was coming after them with guns. They had to go.

“W-We need to run,” Taehyung said, once more trying to stand and not vomit from the pain.

Jimin nodded, getting to his own feet only for himself to slip, his ankle rolling on the slippery stones making him cry out and Taehyung catch him single handily.

“D-Damn it,” Jimin whimpered as pain shot up his leg. Just how much more injuries were they going to suffer?

Taehyung was about to ask if Jimin was okay when gunfire sounded through the air and it the water between the two idols, narrowly missing Taehyung’s nose.

“Run!” Taehyung shouted again.

Jimin didn’t know if he could run, but he was going to damn well try his best. He wasn’t going back to that basement. Their hyung’s relied on them and if that meant running on a sprained ankle, he’d ran a marathon.


	18. Disaster

Hoseok wasn’t sure how much time had passed since Taehyung and Jimin had passed until noises came from above again. There seemed to be a lot of them right above their heads. Yoongi leaned against him, looking exhausted and stressed, not even bothering to hide his emotions anymore. They were all scared, hurting and starving and they were all worried about their young members.

They all feared the unknown of what had happened after the gunshots had rung through the air. For all they knew, Jimin and Taehyung were dead, and their bodies had been buried somewhere in the mountains.

They had to hold onto hope; Jimin and Taehyung got away. It was their only option; _hope_.

Jin, who was still in the middle of the room, hadn’t moved an inch since he had been beaten unconscious. Namjoon watched him carefully, watching to see his chest rise and fall. He didn’t take his eyes off him except to occasionally double-check on the other members who didn’t move around much. Hoseok and Yoongi were huddled together on his right while Jungkook sat on his left, still not talking much. Jungkook’s eyes were trained on the vent that Jimin and Taehyung had used for escape.

Namjoon knew, even though Jungkook didn’t voice it, that Jungkook had wanted to go with the others. But there was no way Jungkook could have run with his leg. Its swelling was obvious in his leg now. Bruising had set in on all four of Jungkook’s limbs clear and ugly against Jungkook’s skin even in the darkness. Namjoon was sure there were even more ugly bruises on Jungkook’s back and stomach that they couldn’t see.

Jungkook looked towards the door, turning everyone’s attention towards the sound of footsteps making their way towards them.

Hoseok wanted to hold onto Yoongi, he wasn’t ready to be or watch another one of them be hurt. Sadly, with his arms behind his back, all he could do was bury his head in Yoongi’s dirty hair. He was afraid, scared of what their captors would do to them now two of them had escaped.

Taeyong could kill them or beat them worse than what they already have been. Even though Hoseok knew the risk of staying, he afraid.

The door to their prison opened and Hoseok heard Namjoon gasp then a familiar voice boomed through the room.

“Well, if it isn’t my favourite boys.”

Hoseok looked up, seeing the foreign man that was once introduced to them as their ‘new choreographer’; Ian.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Jungkook spat surprising the older hyung’s by Jungkook’s bravery.

Ian smirked that smirk that made everyone want to punch him in the face “finally gotten some backbone, hey?”

Jungkook’s eyes narrowed, but he kept his mouth shut knowing by now that was probably the best choice at this point in time.

“So, this is all that’s left? Red and V took a run and left you pathetic bitches behind?” Ian continued to smirk as he looked at the pitiful victims in front of him. “Not to worry, my men are currently hunting them down, it shouldn’t be too long until they bring them back here.”

Jungkook’s jaw dropped slightly; they did get away. They were alive. His hyung’s would save them, they just had to wait a little longer.

A few of their Korean captures entered the room along with the ginger-haired foreigner that had been in the van during their abduction.

“James called, he says he picked up their tracks, seems one is bleeding,” the ginger man said.

Namjoon felt his heart sink at those words; one of his members was shot.

“Good,” Ian laughed making Yoongi’s blood boil in rage and he showed it. “Good to see you’re alive blondie,” Ian said, as he looked at Yoongi’s angry bloody, bruised and swollen face.

Haechan walked into the room next, his face less than impressed, dirtied clothes and hair with sticks and leaves, Namjoon could tell he was one of the ones who had gone after Jimin and Taehyung through the forest. “Taeyong said any but Namjoon,” Haechan said to Ian, ignoring the hostages.

Ian smirk grew wider and at the same time, more sinister. Whatever Ian’s and Taeyong’s agreement was, it involved them.

“I want blondie and the maknae,” Ian said as he licked his lips looking between the two idols who were getting pissed that these men, if you could call them that, were talking about them in front of them as though they were deaf, blind and stupid.

Haechan crossed his arms seeming to dislike the answer “two?”

Ian’s smirk disappeared and replaced with a look of annoyance “problem with that?”

“We just lost two and we have no guarantee your men will find them before they find the next town,” Haechan said.

“You’re not taking any of them,” Namjoon snapped.

“My men are trained for missions like this, they will find them,” Ian said as though he was being insulted, “but fine, you if you want to be like this; I will take the maknae and on the return of both of them, I will take the blondie, deal?”

Namjoon struggled against the ropes that bound his wrists together. His blood almost boiling as he was plainly ignored by their captors.

Haechan unfolded his arms and nodded “deal, take the bitch.”

“Grab Jungkook,” Ian said in English pointing towards the maknae.

“No!” Namjoon objected as the ginger man leant down to picked up the maknae from the floor who instantly started shouting and struggling, even though the pain in his leg.

“Let him go!” Yoongi objected as Hoseok struggled to get to his feet.

“You’re not touching him!” Hoseok yelled as he struggled awkwardly towards their captors.

Haechan looked at Hoseok with a look of annoyance before shoving him to the ground. Without hands to catch himself, Hoseok landed roughly on his side, releasing a cry of pain.

 _“Please, not Jungkook. Please I will do anything,”_ Namjoon pleaded in English. He had seen the way that man had looked at the maknae and laughed about how tight Jungkook would be. He didn’t want Jungkook to be anywhere near that man alone.

The man lifted Jungkook onto his shoulders as though the maknae weight nothing against his big foreign-built muscled arms.

 _“Not Jungkook! Me! Take me!”_ Yoongi shouted in English, if they wanted him, so be it, just not Jungkook.

Ian laughed as he ruffled Jungkook’s black hair _“don’t worry, Blondie; it will be your turn soon enough.”_

 _“No please,”_ Namjoon objected, but none of his pleads helped. The ginger man took Jungkook’s struggling form up the stairs and out of the protection of his hyungs.

Their captors didn’t bother staying any longer than he had to. They left Namjoon and Yoongi pleading behind them and closed the door to silence them as they continued to beg and plead for their maknae’s release.

Jungkook felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest as he was carried up the stairs he had so badly once wanted to run-up. Right now, all he wanted to do was crawl back to the cold basement and he held by his hyungs.

By the time Jungkook was brought upstairs, he felt as though all his blood had rushed to his head and his stomach was trying to make its way out of his throat.

There were people all around upstairs both Korean and foreigners. He saw Yuta glaring at him and Johnny at a laptop eating veggie chips. He could smell food as well. They had been given nothing to eat besides one slice of bread in days.

“Take him upstairs, make sure he’s bound. He’s a fighter,” Taeil said as he came around a corner and spotted Jungkook on the ginger man’s shoulder.

Jungkook flinched as he felt a hand squeeze his ass.

 _“Upstairs, David,”_ Ian said in English.

David did as instructed; climbing the next lot of stairs that almost broke Jungkook’s stomach. He was taken into the first room on the left and literally thrown onto a bed.

Jungkook yelped from both the rough treatment and the pain in his leg that shot up his body.

David licked his lips as he looked down at the red face maknae, his shirt had lifted slightly revealing the lower part of his abs.

 _“Oh, I’m going to enjoy this,”_ the man said as he climbed on top of the maknae and the sudden realization hit Jungkook as to why he was taken away from his hyungs and brought into this room.

“N-No! Get off me,” Jungkook shouted as he struggled against the much larger man. He couldn’t push him off because his hands were bound, and he couldn’t kick the man as his leg was injured and his other was practically being pinned by the man.

The man looked at him with lust in his eyes that made Jungkook’s stomach beg to be emptied. The realization of just how helpless he was hitting him like a ton of bricks. He was bound, he was trapped, and he was at the mercy of this ginger man.

 _“You’re going to enjoy this,”_ the man said in a lust-filled voice as he licked up the side of Jungkook’s cheek, lapping up tears Jungkook hadn’t noticed he had shed.

“Please no,” Jungkook sobbed, his heart-stopping as he heard the clinking of the man’s belt, “please don’t.”

**~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: I updated this a little early because today was very upsetting for me. I got into a car accident on my way home from university prac. The person behind me was speeding and rear-ended me at a give way sign when I was giving way to another car going about 70k/hr. It was quite a shock ;-;. I am feeling okay and no one was hurt luckily. Although I’m sure tomorrow I am going to be in pain from the whiplash T^T. Please give lots of comments and love to make me feel better <3 I need it right now T^T.**


	19. Rice Balls

Jimin was wet and shivering, the cold air felt like it was sticking to his skin. Blood ran down his arm that hurt like hell along with his ankle.

“Come on Chim, we have to keep going,” Taehyung said as Jimin slowly down to a limping pace.

They were still in the forest. Lost and confused. They had no idea if Taeyong and his men were still following them, so they had to keep going.

“I-I can’t,” Jimin said breathlessly, he stopped on a mossy boulder, leaning on its cool surface “it hurts.”

“I know, I know, but we have to keep going,” Taehyung said.

Jimin shook his head, sliding down to the leafy compost floor of the forest “I can’t.”

Taehyung looked around, trying to get his bearings and work out how much longer until they find civilization. Unlike Yoongi, they had no idea where they were. No idea what direction or way to go. All he knew was they had to make it out of here somehow.

He knelt by Jimin’s side, taking a look at the bullet wound. There was only one hole which probably meant the bullet was still inside. Jimin’s ankle was swollen and already turning a shade of nasty red and blue. Beyond that, Jimin was soaked to the bone and shivering in the cold mountain air.

“Maybe you can get on my back, I can carry you,” Taehyung said, turning around and offering his back.

Jimin thought about it for a second, but then he looked at his damaged arm “it won’t work, I can’t hold onto you. I will just slow you down.”

Taehyung shook his head, offering his back again “no, it’s okay. I can do it.”

Jimin sighed shaking his head “Taehyung…you need to leave me behind.”

Taehyung felt his heart stop. There was no way he could do that! He turned around, already feeling the tears prickling in his eyes “I-I’m not leaving you.”

“You have to Taehyung, if you don’t, they could capture both of us,” Jimin said.

Taehyung looked torn, between helping his friend or abandoning him. It was clear that Taehyung didn’t want to do the latter.

Jimin reached up, taking Taehyung’s cold hand “do it for Jungkook. He needs you right now.”

Taehyung felt his cheeks burn bright red “w-what are you talking about?”

The elder chuckled squeezing Taehyung’s hand tighter “I’m your best friend, Tae, I know.”

Taehyung swallowed thickly, wiping his eyes with his free hand “b-but I still don’t want to leave you.”

“I will be okay, I feel better now I’m sitting,” Jimin said letting go of Taehyung’s hand “now go, hurry.”

The younger sniffed before leaning in and hugging his hyung tightly “I will find help, I promise.”

“I know you will,” Jimin said.

It took a few moments before Taehyung managed to gather the will to let go of his best friend and stand up off the cold floor.

“Go, hurry,” Jimin said waving his good arm.

With one final look, clearly torn still between leaving and staying, Taehyung finally started to run again. The bushes of the forest soon engulfing Taehyung’s body leaving Jimin alone on the forest floor.

He was cold. No sunlight warmth penetrated through the tree canopy. This didn’t help Jimin’s wet clothes dry. He was soaked to the bones and he could hear his teeth chatter in the eerie silence.

He was so tired. They had been running for what felt like hours. His ankle caused him nothing but agony the whole way. He was sure he would need months of physical therapy to fix it.

Looking around, there was nothing for him to eat or drink, nothing for him to get warmth from and nothing to help his ankle or stop the bleeding from his arm. Maybe staying in this place wasn’t such a good idea, but it was too late now. He was too exhausted to move anywhere. He laid down on the ground, it was much softer than the cement of the basement.

Jimin wasn’t sure if it was the blood loss or the exhaustion or the adrenaline finally leaving his body, but it wasn’t long until he started to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

_“Sir, we have one.”_

It was those words that brought Jimin out of his happy sleep. A voice he didn’t know. A voice that could only be a rescuer here to save him and his brothers. Taehyung must have done it.

He opened his eyes, sitting up seeing the back of a man talking on his phone _“it’s the redhead. They must have split up; Tony and Greg went after the other one. This one shouldn’t be too hard to get back, he looks pretty beat up.”_

Jimin sat up making the other turn around in surprise _“he’s awake. I’ve got to go,”_ the man said before hanging and putting his phone in his pocket.

It was at that moment, Jimin realized who this man was; he was one of the abductors who was in the back of the van. He had made inappropriate comments about Jungkook.

The realization that he wasn’t being rescued hit him hard; he was being recaptured.

_“Come on kid, don’t make this any harder than it needs to be,”_ the man said as he leant down, a pair of handcuffs in his hand already open and prepared to lock onto Jimin’s thin wrist.

Jimin didn’t resist; what good would it do him? He couldn’t run and this man was much bigger than him, he could easily be overpowered. It was just easier to allow to man to snap the cuffs on his wrist and take him back to his hyungs. So long as Taehyung got away, it wouldn’t be long until all he and the others were saved.

~*~*~*~*~

Taehyung was exhausted, physically and mentally exhausted. The sun was starting to dip in the sky and he still hadn’t found civilization.

He had stopped running long ago. He doubted their captors would have bothered chasing him this far.

He had been following along a river. It was much larger than the stream that he and Jimin fell into, so he hoped that by following it he would arrive somewhere with people. He was thirsty. Hell, he’d been thirsty for days, but he didn’t drink the water. He didn’t want to survive this nightmare just to die from some parasite in the water.

At the back of his mind, a part of him wanted to backtrack and go to Jimin, the other part knew that he couldn’t turn back. All of his hyung’s depended on him finding help and he’d be damned if he let them down.

The relief he felt when he stumbled onto a road. He could have kissed the floor. Roads lead to civilization. Civilization meant he would find help. He quickly picked up his pace, holding his injured arm to his chest as he jogging lightly as he headed towards a sign that had a town on it. He didn’t recognize the towns name, but any town was good.

The sun was starting to show signs of pink in the clouds, the air was growing colder and visibility dimming just slightly. He knew he had to reach a town soon or he would be walking along a road with no streetlights.

It was a gas station sign that gave him true hope. It read three minutes by car, so he sped up his jog to a run. He could make it before the sun went down, before the now purple and golden clouds were engulfed by darkness. Who knows if the gas station would be open once the sun went down. He couldn’t take that risk.

The gas station was a beautiful sight. The weathered, olden style station with just two pumps and a tiny store was enough to almost make Taehyung cry with joy.

He hurried. Every second counted. Jimin was soaking wet, hurt and online in the forest, his hyungs were trapped in a basement with maniacs. He had to save them. He just had to.

He practically pushed the door down as he ran into the store. The bell-ringing so loud it made the old man behind the counter look as though he was about to have a heart attack.

The old man, who had seconds ago, been peacefully reading today's newspaper, stood up as he saw Taehyung’s red face, sweaty, dirty and desperate form approaching him.

“Son, are you okay?” The old man asked as Taehyung’s legs seemed to turn to jelly as he approached.

“Please, help, please,” Taehyung begged as tears flowed from his eyes. He had made it. He had made it somewhere safe, somewhere someone would help him and not be so cruel.

The old man moved from behind the counter and ushered the boy towards the back of the room “what happened? Are you hurt?”

Taehyung was placed into a small staff room. It was cluttered with boxes of produce and papers. A tiny table with years of coffee rim stains, two well-worn chairs and a mini-fridge and microwave were all that fitted into the space, but for some reason, it made Taehyung feel safe. It felt secure.

The man looked at Taehyung for a moment before his eyes widely widened and he reached up grabbing a paper from on top of a box and looked at it for a moment. “You’re him,” the old man said before showing Taehyung the newspaper.

It was from two days ago, an image of BTS’s face on the cover along with the words _‘missing’_ in big letters.

Taehyung nodded, taking the paper from the old man “please help, my friends are hurt. They are still trapped and one is somewhere in the forest.”

The old man nodded before hurrying off back into the store. Taehyung waited patiently as he could, he looked down at the newspaper reading its contents. It didn’t have much other than the fact they were missing, BitHit’s CEO was in hospital and people were found dead. It was obvious not much had been leaked to the press at this point. It was probably a good thing for the police not to leak information, but it irritated Taehyung because it didn’t give him all the information _he_ needed.

The old man came back after a few minutes, he was carrying a bottle of cold water and two rice balls.

Taehyung thanked the man, bowing as he took the items with his good hand. He was starving and thirsty and he’d take a rice ball over a slice of squished bread any day.

“I called the police; they will be here soon. Please eat, you look starved,” the old man said.

Taehyung thanked the man before opening the water and taking a large gulp. The water felt so good. His dried throat relishing in the sweet cool relief of liquid. He swore to himself, once he got out of here, he would donate lots of money to this old man as thanks.

As he started digging into the food, the old man pulled out a blanket from a box and wrapped it around Taehyung’s slim shoulders.

“Don’t worry son, the police will help you find your friends, the police around here are very good men,” the old man said.

For some reason, that did give him relief. More relief that the old man knew.


	20. Don't Look

Jimin winced as his arm was bandaged. It hurt so much, but not as badly as when his captor had poured alcohol on it and pulled out the bullet with tweezers a few moments ago.

 _“That should help,”_ the man said.

 _“Thanks, Jim,”_ Ian said patting the man on the shoulder.

Taeyong, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and glaring at Jimin across the room, finally pushed himself off the wall and came towards the redhead.

Jimin expected a scolding to come from him, but what he received instead was a slap across the face.

“You’re lucky I didn’t get you in the fucking head,” he hissed.

Jimin did agree with that, but he didn’t say anything, instead, cast his eyes down to the ground.

“When Taehyung gets back here, he’s in for a world of hurt,” Taeyong hissed.

“My men are still on his trail, but he’d be close to a town by now,” Ian sighed “chances are, he’s already found help.”

Taeyong glared at Jimin before lashing out and striking the redhead again, but this time even harder, almost knocking him off the chair he had been sitting in. “Haechan, you wanted him, right?”

Haechan, who was watching not too far away, not wanting to miss out watching Jimin suffering from the bullet extraction, nodded at the leader’s question.

“Then do it, make sure it’s recorded; I want Taehyung to watch,” Taeyong said before storming off.

Jimin wasn’t sure what Taeyong was talking about, but he knew whatever it was, he wasn’t going to like it. He knew his captors wouldn’t let him off easy if he was recaptured.

“You’re taking Red upstairs?” Ian questioned as Haechan grabbed onto Jimin’s injured arm, directly onto the newly stitched wound, and forced him to stand even though Jimin cried out in pain.

“Yep, feel free to join if you want but I get the first round,” Haechan smirked as he began pulling Jimin towards a set of stairs, loving the way he cried out in pain as he squeezed the injury as tight as he could.

Jimin didn’t want to go up those stairs. His arm and ankle hurt and the idea of stairs after practically begging forced to walk all the way back here and up that steep ass hill he had tumbled down, had not helped in his resting of the wound. But he had little choice.

Ian and Haechan were not having his rebellion, however. Ian practically carried him up the stairs and once he was on the first floor, he was pushed into the first door on the left.

There wasn’t much Jimin had expected of upstairs. Maybe a bed, maybe a wardrobe or chest of drawers, some curtains maybe a desk. What he didn’t expect was to see Jungkook, bare naked and tied like a starfish to a bed, covered in bruises, odd marks and sweat with a large ginger man on top of him.

 _“You still at it?”_ Ian laughed, unphased by the scene in front of him, _“Tony is going to be mad when he gets back.”_

“J-Jungkook!” Jimin cried out attempting to go to his maknae “no! No stop please!”

The ginger man laughed at Jimin as he grabbed onto Jungkook’s thin hips and lifted them a little as he continued to thrust into the crying maknae.

Jungkook cried out, turning his face away from Jimin while pulling at the restraints that kept him bound and at the mercy of the ginger man.

 _“Oh no little bunny, don’t look away, your naughty hyung is here to see you,”_ the ginger man said as he released Jungkook’s hips and grabbed his face, forcing Jungkook to turn his face towards Jimin. Jungkook, ever rebellious as he was, kept his eyes closed and face screwed up.

He didn’t want his hyung’s to see him like this. He didn’t want his hyung’s to see how disgusting and dirty he had become.

“Stop! No more! Please stop hurting him,” Jimin sobbed, struggling as hard as he could between Ian and Haechan, but he was no match in his weakened state.

 _“Well, seems this room is occupied, we will go next door,”_ Ian said as he began wrestling Jimin out of the door.

“No! No! Jungkook! Please, let me go to him!” Jimin cried out as he was manhandled out of the room and across to the first door on the right "Jungkook!"

~*~*~*~*~*

Taehyung relished in the warmth of a heated blanket, a soft bed and a comfy pillow. Warm socks and fresh clothes covered his freshly cleaned body. An IV drip that was feeding him much-needed fluids and an annoying beep of a heart monitor was the only thing that ruined his relaxed state.

He had finished being checked out by the doctors. Other than a cracked collar bone, dehydration, starvation, slight hypothermia and exhaustion there was only a few cuts and bruises that marred his skin. Most of them had been from the fall down the mountainside. The doctors have given him clearance to talk to the police.

He could see them now, talking to the doctors, preparing to meet the victim. Taehyung was ready. The sun had already set and Jimin was alone in the forest much colder, much hungrier and much thirstier than he was. They had to get a search party out there now.

The police finally entered, it was two much older men, one was tall and thin with thick black hair. His face was gentle, and he had some wrinkles under his eyes and around his nose and lips. The other was shorter with a large belly and a bold crown and thin hair on the sides. He looked a little more serious and was obviously older than the other.

“Kim Taehyung, I’m officer Choi Bun, this is my partner, Kim Seokjun,” the larger man said.

Taehyung nodded, sitting straight in the hospital bed.

“I understand you have been through a lot, but we need to ask you a few questions,” officer Kim said while officer Choi pulled out a notebook and black pen.

Once more, Taehyung nodded before replying “Jimin escaped with me, but he got hurt, he’s still in the forest, you have to find him.”

Officer Choi nodded “we have a search party already searching the area for your bandmates, but one is in the forest?”

Taehyung nodded “he got shot, then he hurt his ankle. He fell into the water as well. He could die.”

Both officers looked at each other before turning back to Taehyung “okay, we will get officers and dogs out there tonight to find him,” officer Kim said. “Now, do you know where you boys were being kept?”

“It was a house, it was cement-like, backed up against a mountain. It was very old,” Taehyung said hoping that would give them something to look into. Maybe there weren’t many houses like that in this area.

“Okay, where inside the house were you boys kept?” Officer Kim asked next.

“A basement. Jimin and I…we got out through a vent, but the others…they are hurt, really badly hurt. Jin hyung wasn’t even conscious when we left. Jungkook and Yoongi had their legs broken,” Taehyung said.

“And your captors? Do you know who they are?” Officer Choi questioned as he continued jotting notes.

Taehyung scratched the back of his head “some of them. Taeyong, he’s the leader, he has a gun. Then there’s Yuta, he does a lot of the beatings. Johnny, he records the videos, but he doesn’t usually participate in the beatings. Then…I think Dohyung is one of them, Taeil and Haechan…maybe one called Win-Win…I can’t remember the rest, but there’s more. Every day there was just…more.”

“If we bring in a sketch artist do you think you can describe them?” Officer Kim questioned.

Taehyung nodded. He’d never ever be able to forget those monsters faces.

“Good, I will have one brought in in a few hours, we will try to get the images out to the public,” officer Kim said.

Taehyung felt relief once more flood his system. His hyungs will be saved. Any moment now they would be rescued, and things will be okay.

The sound of a phone ringing sounded off in the room making Taehyung jump in surprise. Officer Kim looked annoyed as he pulled out his phone, checking the ID before answering “this is Kim.”

A few moments of silence passed between everyone in the room as officer Kim listened to someone talking on the phone. “I understand. I am with him now; I will tell him personally.”

Taehyung felt his stomach twist. For some reason, officer Kim’s face didn’t seem happy, so he had a feeling something wasn’t right, and it had to do with him. A part of him wanted to believe they found Jimin or maybe even the others, but the other part of him knew that wasn’t the case.

Officer Kim ended the phone call and swiftly placed the phone back in his pocket before looking towards the nervous idol on the bed.

“It seems another video was just uploaded a few minutes ago,” officer Kim said, “it featured Park Jimin.”

Taehyung felt his heart sink “J-Jimin?”

The officer nodded “I believe he’s been recaptured.”


	21. Failure as a Leader

Namjoon wasn’t sure what time it was. It felt like days since Taehyung and Jimin had escaped, but he knew, in truth, it had probably only been half a day. Both Hoseok and Yoongi were asleep, using the cushions that were now much easily distributed. He would like to have placed one under Jin’s head if he could, but with his arms still bound it was impossible. He doubted he’d get to free his arms any time soon either.

Jin was still unconscious. He hadn’t moved an inch all day, and that frightened Namjoon. They had attacked Jin’s face the most, calling him horrible names and mocking his title of ‘ _worldwide_ _handsome’_ he made Namjoon wish Jin had never given himself that title. Maybe then they wouldn’t have hit him in the face. His hyung was going to be upset to learn of his facial injuries. He’d almost certainly need plastic surgery to fix the bones in his nose and the longer the gash on his forehead was left untreated, the harsher scar would appear.

The light to the basement was surprisingly still on. For some reason, that made time seem slower. Hell, maybe they were using the light as a form of torture. Depriving them of knowing how many hours had passed. When was day or when was night or how many days had passed. He had heard about light manipulation from old war stories. One the other hand, they could just be randomly turning it on and off whenever they felt like it or bothered to remember.

He licked his dried lips. He was so thirsty. He could feel his kidneys reminding him that he needed water and causing his sides to ache. The group had only been fed and given water once in all the days they had been down here. Even then, the water wasn’t enough to be sustainable. He knew if they weren’t given something soon, they wouldn’t last much longer without being rescued.

His eyes drifted towards the vent, he wished with all his heart he could have sent more members, but there was no possibility he, Jin, Yoongi or Jungkook could have made it. As it was, he didn’t even know if Taehyung and Jimin had made it. The gunfire still played like a recording in his head. Images of two of his youngest members being shot played in his mind every time he closed his eyes for a second.

He had to have hope. Taeyong had obviously called Ian and his men for backup. That had to be a sign that Jimin and Taehyung had gotten away.

At the same time, Ian and taken Jungkook has payment, and if he understood the situation earlier, Ian would take Yoongi as well if both of them were recaptured.

Namjoon looked towards the blond, he looked so small, curled up with Hoseok. In his sleep-like state, he looked almost childlike. He couldn’t let Ian take Yoongi. He couldn’t lose another member.

But it seemed like the gods were playing cruel games on him today as he heard the familiar stomps of feet coming down the stairs. These stomps were a lot heavier than the normal. He had a feeling it was Ian and his men.

Namjoon didn’t even have time to wake and warn his members before the door opened reviling three of Ian’s men. The ginger man along with two others. Namjoon recognized one as the man who made him take his members phone and then handcuff them. He had a particular dislike for him. The other man had also been in the room; he had ripped Jungkook and Taehyung from their chairs back in the BigHit building.

The ginger man smirked down at Namjoon smirking in a way that made Namjoon want to punch his face in.

 _“Bunny boy was good. You raised one fine bitch,”_ the man laughed in English.

That did it.

Namjoon leapt up onto his feet, ignoring all pain within his body. The anguish inside of him bursting at the seams as he attempted to attack the ginger man. He didn’t care that the man was clearly bigger. He didn’t care that the man was clearly stronger. He didn’t care that his arms were bound behind his back. He didn’t care that his body was broken. He cared about Jungkook. He cared that this man did something unspeakable to his maknae. To the person he promised to protect. The person he and his hyung’s had watched grow from a shy, awkward boy to a full-grown idol.

The fist to his face barely hurt compared to the pain in his heart. He landed on his side, feeling something in his shoulder move in a way it shouldn’t. His temple to the rough concert ground, bouncing off it on impact, making his vision become blurred and covered in dots for a few moments.

 _“Your maknae put up a better fight,”_ the ginger man laughed in English before he waved to the other two men, _“grab those two, taken them to the van.”_

“Joon?” Namjoon heard Yoongi call, probably having been woken up by the fight, if Namjoon could even call it a fight.

Namjoon watched as the ginger man squatted down in front of him, smirking in satisfaction as Namjoon could barely keep his eyes open.

 _“Don’t worry, I will make sure to take good care of my little bunny,”_ the man said.

That was the last thing Namjoon heard before he lost consciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Taehyung stood by the window of his hospital room. The view was spectacular compared to the last few days in the darkness of a basement. The hospital was just a little town hospital, it was old and needed updating, but it was sufficient for his needs. Soon, he would be allowed to leave. BigHit was sending a vehicle to drive him to a hotel in Busan where Bang PD was waiting for him.

The sky was already starting to light up once more with the sun. The forest surrounding the back of the hospital looked almost magical, but after spending nearly a day in it, he knew there was nothing magical in those trees. Its cold air and harsh terrain that showed no mercy to desperate people.

A knock at the door made Taehyung turn around, expecting to see a nurse needing to take observations once more; however, officer Kim and his partner officer Choi stood in the doorway.

Taehyung felt his heart leap in joy, a smile appearing brightly on his face, “y-you found them? Are they okay? Are they here? Can I see them?”

Officer Choi looked towards the much older officer who entered the room first. Something about their posture made Taehyung’s smile shrink and a rock plant itself deep in the pits of Taehyung’s stomach.

“Kim-ssi, please take a seat,” officer Kim said motioning to the hospital bed that Taehyung had crawled out of not too long ago after a long night of no sleep.

Taehyung shook his head; his heart now pounded in fear of what news he was about to hear. “P-Please, tell me you found them!”

Officer Kim took a breath lowering his head, “I’m afraid not.”

Tears began dripping from Taehyung’s eyes as he heard those words “w-what do you mean? I don’t understand.”

Officer Kim took a breath as he took a step closer towards Taehyung “we found the house…but I’m afraid it was empty. We have police and search dogs looking around the area. A task force is creating roadblocks and stopping any vehicles for inspection, but we have no idea how long ago they left the house.”

Taehyung felt his heartbreak. They were gone? Taeyong had taken them somewhere else?

“I’m sorry,” officer Kim apologized “I know this isn’t the news you wanted to hear, but I promise you, we will keep looking for the others.”

It wasn’t enough. Those promises were empty when it came to Taeyong still having his brothers in his grasp.

It wasn’t fair! God damn it. It wasn’t fair! His hyung’s should be free by now. They should be on their way here to get medical treatment, food and water. Taeyong, Yuta, Johnny, Dohyung, Haechan and those other bastards should all be on their way to prison to rot forever in. Yet they were free. They were out there, free, with his members, and no one knew where they were. And here he was. He was free.

He was free, and his brothers were trapped. How was that fair? He couldn’t even save Jimin. He left his hyung cold, bleeding and alone in the forest and here he was with a full belly, pumped full of IV fluids while in warm pyjamas and a heated bed. He’d give anything to trade places with a single one of them even if it was just for a few hours for them to feel safe.


	22. Water

Namjoon woke to a splitting migraine. It was as if his brain was trying to split in two while his stomach did backflips wanting to expel contents that didn’t exist anymore.

A warm hand was running through his hair, it comforted him, even if it was just a little. He knew those hands; Jin. Those hands were always so gentle.

“Joonie, are you awake?” Jin’s voice said barely above a whispered.

Namjoon released a groan, feeling his head scream in protest to the sound of his own voice box.

Jin seemed to have gotten the hint and continued stroking the blonde’s hair, “it’s just us Joon…me and you…the others are gone.”

Namjoon frowned, gone? Where were the others then?

He attempted to open his eyes and was thankful when he opened them to see a darkened room. It was brighter than the basement, and this room as he looked around was clearly not a basement. It seemed to be a bedroom. It had a western bed, a wardrobe and even a window, but the window was bored up.

“Joon, are you okay?” Jin questioned as Namjoon tried to sit up.

“My head hurts,” Namjoon groaned as Jin helped him to lean against the wall. That’s when he noticed an odd feeling against his ankle. He looked down to see a cuff linking both of his ankles together and a longer chain leading to the bed frame. The cuff connected to the bed frame in a way that made it impossible for them to get free without a key. He guessed they weren’t taking any more chances to let them escape anymore.

As he took another glance around the room, he finally understood what Jin meant by the others were gone. Yoongi, Hoseok and Jungkook were nowhere to be seen.

“Here, let’s get you onto the bed,” Jin said as he stood up, using the wall to stabilize his own wonky legs. It was at that moment, Namjoon noticed just how bad Jin had gotten beat up. His entire face looked swollen and bruised. Both his eyes were bruised, and his nose looked wrong, his lip was busted in two places, and his forehead had a horrible cut that was wide open.

As much as Namjoon just wanted to stay on the ground and move as little as possible, a bed was almost irresistible, and he allowed Jin to help him into a standing position.

Walking with cuffed legs proved difficult, but thanks to Jin, he managed to get onto a surprisingly soft bed. The bed was squeaky, and the sheets smelt old and possibly dusty, but it was a bed. It was only a twin bed, but they both managed to easily fit onto the bed with Namjoon becoming the big spoon. They both had a view of the only door within the room. He knew, judging from the length of their chains, that there was no way they could reach the door this time.

“Do you think we’re upstairs?” Jin questioned after a while.

Namjoon released a groan in response. He didn’t think so. The last thing he remembered was the ginger man telling those other people to grab Yoongi and Hoseok and take them to the van after punching him.

Taehyung and Jimin must have made it for them to have needed to move them. He hoped that was a good thing a least.

The door to the room opened, making the two idols jump in surprize; their door wasn’t even locked. But he guessed why would they bother if they couldn’t even reach the doors?

There was only one man, one for the foreigners that Namjoon didn’t know the name of. He was carrying a tray of food that made Namjoon’s stomach growl; he was so hungry.

 _“Good, you’re both awake. Eat,”_ the man said in English.

Jin sat up first, nursing his swollen arm that was no longer in a sling.

 _“Where the others?”_ Jin questioned in English although he wasn’t sure if he had said that right.

The man placed the tray down near Jin’s feet. _“Next door.”_

At least they knew where Hoseok, Yoongi and Jungkook were, but he didn't like the fact they were being kept separate from their members.

Namjoon struggled to sit up, leaning against the pillows and headboard of the bed. His head still pounding in pain from the migraine. Translating from English to Korean was becoming more difficult than usual, but he tried his best. _“Why aren’t we with them?”_ Namjoon questioned in English.

The man smirked before reaching out, grabbing Jin’s bruised chin, _“we have plans.”_

Jin tried not to wince in pain as the man ran his thumb over a cut on his lip.

 _“Shame they got to your face, you would have been fun,”_ the man said before letting go of Jin’s face.

Jin didn’t like this. But he didn’t say anything; if it meant these people would hurt him over the others, he’d accept that fate and allow them to do what they pleased.

After a moment of staring down at the two idols on the bed, the man finally moved away and left the two alone. Namjoon didn’t hear any lock of the door click and knew that it was unlocked.

These men clearly didn’t think they were a threat.

Jin felt a shiver go down his spine at the thought of what they had planned for him and Namjoon. But he didn’t let his mind dwell on it for now as his eyes fell onto the meal in front of them. On the tray were two cups of water and a large bowl of rice and bulgogi meat and two spoons. It was enough to almost make Namjoon and Jin cry.

“I’m so hungry,” Jin said as he passed Namjoon a spoon and moved the tray between the two.

Namjoon nodded, taking a sip from one of the cups of water. It felt so good to get some liquid down his throat. His tongue licking his lips to rehydrate them.

Jin followed in suit.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“This water is weird,” Yoongi said as he placed the now empty cup down. If it weren't for his dry throat and lips, he wouldn't have consumed the hydrating liquid that they had so desperately needed. It had at a slightly odd taste, but he guessed it was probably tapped water from the local area. Still, water was water, and it was already all gone.

Hoseok shrugged his shoulders, and he began digging into the meal of rice and bulgogi meat.

“Do you think the others are being fed?” Yoongi questioned before taking his first bite of food in what must have been four-five days.

Hoseok swallowed a mouthful of food. He didn’t think Jungkook or Jimin were eating, even if they were given food. They both knew what had happened to Jungkook. It was evident from the moment they saw the dead look in Jungkook’s eyes. As though his soul had been sucked out of him. The marks along his neck also stuck out like sore thumb, and Hoseok was sure if Yoongi hadn’t been chained down, he would have attacked the foreign abductors.

Neither of Jimin or Jungkook spoke to him or Yoongi when they were moved to this location. Not that they really could anyway, the ginger man and the other man who had been in the van the first time had ordered them not to talk or else and had a gun pointed to Namjoon’s unconscious form. Not that Jimin or Jungkook even tired. They both looked at the ground the entire trip and refused to make eye contact.

“Jimin…he was hurt; he didn’t get away. What do you think happened to Taehyung?” Yoongi questioned after Hoseok didn’t give him an answer to his last question.

“They moved us, he had to have gotten away,” Hoseok said, holding onto the hope that Taehyung was safe and with the police.

“You should have gone with them…” Yoongi said making Hoseok look up at his hyung.

“Gone with them? How could I leave you all behind? Someone had to stay,” Hoseok objected.

“Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook and I were still there, you didn’t have to stay,” Yoongi argued.

Hoseok shook his head, putting down his spoon “I don’t care, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I had left you behind, you know how I feel.”

Yoongi opened his mouth to argue before closing it once more, a small blush forming on his cheeks, “I know, you know how I feel, but it’s impossible.”

“I told you, I don’t care about the world,” Hoseok said, his own cheeks starting to turn red.

“Well, _I_ do. We worked too hard to flush everything down the toilet,” Yoongi argued, shaking his head.

A silence came between them. This argument has happened too many times for them to count. Every time it did, it just went around and around in circles. It was so hard, having the person they cared for being right in front of them, being able to touch them, but having to shut off the feelings between them and pretend these feelings didn’t exist between them.

“I wish we could go back to that time in L.A,” Hoseok said after a while, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Yoongi released a gummy smile, shaking his head as he spooned up more food “it was a good night.” A drunken one-night stand in L.A after a music award show. It was probably one of Yoongi’s favourite memories. A night where only they existed and the world could go fuck itself only for morning to remind them they were in the public’s eyes.

Hoseok watched as Yoongi ate another bite of food, but something was suddenly off; Yoongi’s motor skills seemed to go downhill, and he dropped the empty spoon.

“Y-Yoon-gii?” Hoseok questioned, however, it came out more of a slur.

The elder looked at Hoseok in confusion as Hoseok’s voice spoke differently.

That’s when it hit them both; an overwhelming sense of dizziness hit their heads like a bat to the brain.

“I-I don’t feel good,” Yoongi mumbled as he started to sway.

Hoseok groaned, holding his head in his hands and the world started to spin around them.

Yoongi was the first to collapse. His body landing on his side, his eyes were still open but glazed over.

Hoseok collapsed next, falling forwards and knocking the rice bowl off the bed they had both been chained to. His head was so dizzy, but he wasn’t faint. His body felt so heavy, as though it was three times his weight. He couldn’t move. Not a finger.

A whimper escaped Yoongi’s lips; he guessed Yoongi had noticed he couldn’t move either.


	23. Chapter 22

_‘Stop.’_

It hurt. It hurt so much.

_‘Please stop.’_

He was trying so hard not to cry. He didn’t want to give them the satisfaction, but it hurt. It was weird.

“So cute,” Ian whispered in Yoongi’s ear before giving it a bite.

Yoongi whimpered in pain as Ian licked the sore spot.

That’s all he could manage; a whimper. No matter how much Yoongi tried to shout, nothing came out. He wasn’t even sure his mouth was moving. Nothing was moving. His entire body was paralysed. He was nothing but putty in Ian’s control as he did whatever he liked to his body.

Ian wasn’t holding back; he had no one to stop him. Not even Yoongi. Not even Hoseok.

It hurt so badly.

He wanted it to stop. He wanted it to stop now. But he wasn’t in control. He wasn’t in control of anything. He couldn’t even adjust his muscles to make things less painful. Instead, he was just being skewered by Ian’s dick as it thrusted into him relentlessly.

“I’m glad they didn’t mess up your face,” Ian said as he attacked Yoongi’s neck, licking and sucking at the flesh making sure to leave marks.

 _‘Screw you,’_ Yoongi glared, however, all he could get out was a grunt that Ian took as a groan of pleasure, making the other thrust into him harder.

A sound came from the ground, making Yoongi look in the direction of his hyung.

Hoseok’s body had been kicked off the bed and onto the harsh wooden floor by Ian. Hoseok had landed on his side; originally, he had been facing the floor; however, Ian had moved his face to give a view of Yoongi and since they were both paralysed there was nothing either of them could do. There were tears on Hoseok’s face, he kept his eyes closed, but it didn’t cancel out the sounds of skin slapping against skin.

Ian noticed Yoongi’s glance and smirked at Hoseok, “enjoying the view down there?”

No answer came. How could he? He couldn’t say anything even if he wanted.

Ian pulled out of Yoongi, much to his relief, then climbed off the bed, kneeling down in front of Hoseok, “suck it,” Ian said as he grabbed onto Hoseok’s face.

Hoseok didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t control his jaw or his tongue. He couldn’t pull his head away or use his hands to push Ian away.

He kept his eyes shut as he was made to take the cock in his mouth. The taste was horrid; salty and an odd texture. Ian didn’t even use a condom. The tip consistently hit the back of his throat, making his gag reflex almost make him lose the food he had consumed less than an hour ago.

“You have a good mouth,” Ian said as he forced Hoseok’s head back and forth as he pleased.

It wasn’t long until Ian pulled out, only to finish on Hoseok’s face less than a second later. The cum landing across Hoseok’s cheek and over an eye which Hoseok luckily had closed at the time.

“White is your colour,” Ian laughed before standing up and grabbing his jeans from the ground.

Yoongi felt a small amount of relief flood his heart; it was over.

It was as if Ian could sense Yoongi’s relief as he looked down at the rapper “don’t think this is over, Tony is waiting to try out that tight ass.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

“It isn’t much, but it will do for now,” Sejin said as he and Taehyung walked into a hotel room.

Taehyung nodded his head, his eyes scanning the room; it had a king bed, a desk and chair, two bedside tables with a lamp on each, a cell phone, a room service menu, a door which was open to reveal a shower, a bath and a toilet.

It was much better than in the basement. The king bed had four soft-looking pillows just for him to use.

“If you need anything, just let me know or the hotel staff. Police will be stationed outside your door at all times,” Sejin said as he watched Taehyung cautiously take in his surroundings. “I brought some of your clothes and stuff from the dorm.”

Taehyung nodded once more, seeing a small suitcase next to the bed.

“It has your phone and charger in it,” Sejin continued.

Taehyung turned around in surprise, “my phone?”

Sejin nodded “yes, they left all but Namjoon’s phone behind.”

“Oh…” Taehyung said. He had assumed they took the phones and destroyed them. He was a little relieved that it was undamaged.

He sat down on the bed, feeling the soft mattress beneath him. Guilt filled his heart as he pictured his brothers laying on the concrete ground. He was free, in a plush five-star hotel, water, food, clothing, bedding, shower, all at his fingertips or a phone call away. His brothers were starving in a cold, dark basement or probably worse by now. Gods know what had happened to them since he and Jimin had escaped. Gods know what happened to Jimin once he was recaptured.

“Well, I will let you get some rest, the police want to talk to you in the morning,” Sejin said.

Taehyung nodded once more before looking up to his manager “h-hyung…thank you. I’m glad you’re okay.”

The elder placed his hand over a patch that covered the stitches from a bullet hole in his side. He had been shot four times, twice in the abdomen, once in the arm and once in the shoulder. He had been one on the lucky ones. Himself and Bang PD had been the only survivors out of the group that had been lined up to be slaughtered.

“I’m fine, I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Sejin said.

“Me?” Taehyung said, shaking his head “I’m not the one you need to worry about.”

“We will find them, Taehyung. Trust in the police,” Sejin said before heading towards the door. “If you need me, I am directly across the hall from you.”

Taehyung bidding his manager goodnight before the other left leaving Taehyung alone in his hotel room. He sighed; he was exhausted.

He had been discharged from the hospital since his injuries were minimal. He had been brought to Busan where it was meant to be safe, but Taehyung didn’t feel safe anywhere. Taeyong had hired people to abduct him and his hyungs right under BigHit’s nose. A hotel with a few police weren’t going to keep him safe if Ian and his men were sent to come after him again. But what were the chances of that? Ian was probably in another country by now living wealthily from the money he ‘ _earned’_ for abducting the world’s biggest pop band.

After a while of sitting on the bed, he decided to get his phone out. He should probably call his parents and let them know he was okay. He was sure they were worried sick about him.

He grabbed the suitcase and placed it on his bed, opening it up. Inside there were basic necessities. He pulled out a set of pyjamas so he could go for a shower soon. As he did, he noticed the shirt under the pyjamas wasn’t his; it was Jungkook’s. He picked it up and put it to his face, inhaling the scent of Jungkook’s cologne. It smelled just like him. He felt his heart sink at the thought of his maknae. He had left him. He had left them all. But it was Jungkook who was hardest to leave behind. The golden maknae, the one all his hyung’s tried to protect, the one he was in love with.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, J.K,” Taehyung sobbed as he began to cry “forgive me.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Originally, I had this one a lot darker and in more detail, but I decided to tone it down a little. Still, I hope you like it ^_^**


	24. Jimin's Pain

“I-I’m so sorry,” Jimin sobbed as he knelt beside the bed which is maknae was currently laying on. The younger was curled up in a ball on the bed. He looked so small, so young, almost childlike and at the same time almost comatose like.

_It was all his fault._

Those men, all day they have been coming into this room, forcing themselves onto Jungkook and he couldn’t do a thing to stop it. No matter how many times Jimin begged for them to stop, no matter how many times he attempted to attack them, it didn’t work. They would force him to submit, threatening Jungkook.

What could he do? He’d rather them hit him, he’d rather be beaten half to death than watch Jungkook be beaten by those monsters. He felt like the worst hyung in the world. He didn’t deserve to be Jungkook’s hyung anymore.

Jimin carefully picked up a blanket that had fallen onto the floor and draped it over Jungkook’s naked and abused form.

The younger didn’t react to the touch. He just continued to stare at a wall in front of him.

He wanted to sit down and comfort the maknae, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t even look at his face. Instead, he turned his back, limping back to his spot on the floor. A tray of food and water laid on the ground at the foot of the bed. Neither made any effort to consume it.

He sat down against the wall pulling his legs to his chest, sobbing into them. The chain that connected him and Jungkook to the bed rattled as it moved. It was itchy against his ankle, but he didn’t even try to remove it. He wasn’t going to try escaping again.

The guilt of their last escape weighed heavily on his shoulders. What happened to Jungkook was his fault. It was all his fault. If he hadn’t tried to escape, if he hadn’t failed in the escape, maybe Jungkook wouldn’t have been violated. Maybe Ian and his men wouldn’t have been called. Perhaps then they wouldn’t have moved location, and they would be saved by now.

How could he ever get Jungkook to forgive him? No. He didn’t deserve to be forgiven.

He had one role as a hyung; protect his maknae, and he failed. He failed, and Jungkook suffered a fate worse than death.

_“What the hell are you doing?”_

Jimin jumped as he heard shouting. He knew that voice; it was the voice that would forever be in his nightmares; Taeyong.

 _“I told you not to touch Yoongi until Taehyung was back here!”_ Taeyong snapped.

 _“It was just a little fun,”_ Ian laughed.

Jimin looked up at the door, Taeyong and Ian had to be right outside it.

 _“That wasn’t part of the deal. We had an agreement,”_ Taeyong snapped.

Ian scoffed _“our deal was for me to bring you these pretty boys and you give me money. It’s not my fault you fucked up and let two of them escape. You’re lucky I even agreed to help you.”_

_“The news said he’s in Busan, send some of your men and get him,”_ Taeyong said.

Ian burst out into laugher _“are you serious? The first time we took them, there was barely any security or media around them. We had four months to prepare so nothing went wrong. Right now, there are police, investigators and media surrounding the entire hotel. It would be a suicide mission to get him back.”_

This was the first time Jimin had heard Taehyung had actually gotten away. He wasn’t surprised, Taehyung was determined to get away. He would have run no matter how far or long he had to go.

His eyes once more glanced up to Jungkook on the bed. He couldn’t see anything except his black hair, but even that made him feel unworthy to look upon. How could he ever explain what happened to Taehyung’s face? His best friend would be devastated. He would blame him. He would be angry with him. Taehyung might hate him enough never to speak to him again, and Jimin was okay with that. He hated himself. He hated himself so much if it was possible, he’d never talk to himself again. No amount of apologies or begging could ever make up for his mistakes.

 _“We got little Red back, isn’t that enough? You have six of the worlds most desired men in your possession, have fun with them. By the rate you and your men are abusing them, they won’t last long,”_ Ian said.

At that moment, the door to the bedroom opened, and Jimin felt all the blood drain out of his body.

“Yah! What are you doing?” Taeyong snapped as Ian walked into the room.

“What? I haven’t had my turn with little bunny yet, everyone else has gotten to fuck him today,” Ian said as he took off his shirt and tossed it across the room.

Ian froze as he noticed Jimin looking up at him with wide, fearful eyes “oh, you’re awake? Didn’t you eat your food?”

Jimin tore his eyes away, not wanting to look at Ian any more than he had to.

“Seriously, you just fucked Yoongi; now you’re after Jungkook?” Taeyong snapped.

Ian just rolled his eyes as he approached the bed, he was unsure if Jungkook was awake or not, but it didn’t really matter.

“N-No, please not him, not again, no more, please,” Jimin cried out as he tried to get to his feet.

Taeyong glared at Ian in both annoyance and frustration “Ian, that’s enough, these aren’t your captives to touch.”

Once more, Ian laughed as he grabbed onto Jungkook roughly, flipping the broken boy onto his back.

Jungkook didn’t fight; he didn’t resist. He just let tears flow out of his eyes as he looked up at the man who had taken him away from his happy life.

“You should just be lucky I allowed you to stay at my hideout. I think you should be thanking me instead of lecturing at me,” Ian said, “now unless you are going to stay and join, fuck off.”

Taeyong glared at Ian “you’re going to regret this,” he muttered under his breath before walking out of the room, however, leaving the door wide open.

Ian didn’t care; he was too intoxicated with the beautiful idol he held in his hand “I hope the boys didn’t break you too much,” he chuckled before leaning in and capturing Jungkook’s bruised lips.

“Stop, please, not him, please not him,” Jimin cried out as he limped towards the bed.

Ian ignored Jimin’s protests and instead climbed on top of Jungkook to which Jungkook just laid there, unmoving.

“Much tamer I see,” Ian chuckled.

“Don’t do this to him, please,” Jimin begged as he reached the bed, he grabbed onto Ian’s arm, pulling him in an attempt to get him off Jungkook.

Ian looked at Jimin in annoyance “can’t you wait for your fucking turn?”

“Not Jungkook, please, take me, just not Jungkook,” Jimin cried “I will do anything.”

Ian shrugged off Jimin’s arms almost making the idol fall backwards, “if you don’t go sit the fuck down and shut up, I will get _all_ my men in here to have turns on him at once.”

Jimin felt his heart stop. He was torn as what to do; keep pleading with Ian in hopes he will stop or keep pushing and have Jungkook be violated by others. He didn’t know what to do. Both felt like impossible choices, and both left a wound in his heart. It was like choosing between two evils, and the hate for himself only grew worse.

“Sit down,” Ian snapped warningly as he watched Jimin standing, battling the internal struggle as what to do.

Jimin’s knees buckled beneath him as he was shouted at. His head hung in a bowing position. He didn’t have a choice. He didn’t have a choice for the _sixth_ time today.

“Better,” Ian smirked before turning his attention back to the broken boy in front of him.

That’s when it happened; a bang that made Jimin’s heart freeze mid-beat and the wound in his arm throb in painful memories as it sounded through the air far too close for comfort. For a moment he thought he himself had been shot, but no pain came. At least, no new pain.

He slowly raised his head seeing more red than he expected and for a moment he thought his life had ended once more; Jungkook.

“Jungkook!” He shouted as he leapt up to the bed, uncaring about his ankle.

On the bed, Jungkook laid still, his face covered in blood. His body being crushed by the weight of Ian’s which had a bullet hole in the side of his head.

“Jungkook, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Jimin asked as he pushed off Ian’s body, letting it fall to the ground on the other side of the bed. He looked down at Jungkook, seeing tears still leaving his soulless eyes. Physically, he was okay. The bullet didn’t touch him. Mentally, Jimin didn’t even want to picture what was going inside of Jungkook’s mind.

He reached for the blanket to cover his brother back up while at the same time, turning to see Taeyong standing in the doorway, the gun he had threatened to shoot them with countless times still pointed towards them. Jimin used his body to shield Jungkook. If Taeyong wanted to shoot him, then that was okay by him. As long as he didn’t hurt Jungkook, he would give his life for his little brother.

“What the fuck happened?” Someone yelled, making Taeyong jump as though reality had just come back from him after the shock of the fact; he just killed someone.

Taeyong turned back towards the hall as four of Ian’s men came quickly to find out the reason as to why a gun had been used. Taeyong didn’t waste time. He shot the gun seven more times, hitting the four men and making sure they would not survive.

With each bullet fired, Jimin held onto Jungkook tighter, shielding his shaking brother from any bullet that might go astray and praying that if he did get hit, his life would end quickly.

“Taeyong? What the fuck?” Taeil’s voice came.

Taeyong lowered the gun, “gather them up into the van; we need to move. The neighbours would have heard the shots.”

“No shit,” Yuta laughed as he stepped over the body of a gingered haired man.

“I think there’s one still with Yoongi?” Taeil said as he pointed towards the door where two of the BTS idols were being kept.

“Then I will deal with him, you guys hurry up and load them before the cops get here,” Taeyong ordered before leaving Jimin and Jungkook trembling and terrified.


	25. A Pathetic Sight

“Where are we now?” Hoseok questioned as the van finally came to a stop along a bumpy road.

“Does it matter?” Jin said as they heard their captors getting out of the van.

The younger looked down deflated at the ground of the van; he guessed not. They could be anywhere in Korea by now.

Jimin, who was sitting quietly on the far side of the van, hadn’t spoken since they had been placed in the van, finally broke his silence; “w-what do we do now?”

Honestly, no one knew what to do at this point.

After not getting an answer, Jimin curled back up, withdrawing in himself.

Hours passed by impossibly slow. Every minute felt like it was a lifetime, and it was exhausting. Jungkook had a feeling the sun was starting to get low in the sky as the van was becoming cold. He was finally dressed since the first time he was raped, but he was covered in blood, semen and sweat. He felt disgusting, and he was sure he looked it as well.

Namjoon had Yoongi resting in his lap. The rapper had slowly begun to gain movement a while ago, but Namjoon coaxed him to sleep and rest.

Jin felt his stomach growl. It had to be getting late now, but it didn’t seem like their captors were in a hurry to let them out of the van. They sat, nervous and tense as they waited for at least another hour before their captors opened the doors.

Taeyong stood at the door, his eyes trained directly on Jungkook “you fucking do anything this time, and I swear you will regret it.”

Jungkook gulped, looking over Taeyong’s shoulder to see Haechan in the background with a murderous look on his face. Inside, Jungkook could feel pride for the hit he had gotten on him when they had been taken from Ian’s hideout. Haechan deserved it. They all deserved to be punched in the face for what they had done to him and his family.

Hoseok was the first one Taeyong took, handing him off to Taeil. One by one, the members were taken, Jimin, being the last one Taeyong pulled out of the van. He handed Jimin off to Yuta who easily lead a passive, limping Jimin inside of the new house. This house was much larger than any of the houses they had been in so far. It didn’t look abandoned or run down. It actually looked like a lovely home. It looked like a family home. The was two stories, had four windows at the front and a beautiful garden with grass. It was quite surprising.

As Jimin entered the house, however, he was reminded of how dangerous the people who had them were. On the floor was an elderly couple, dead.

“Upstairs,” Yuta snapped, pushing Jimin, who had slowed at the sight of the dead couple, up some stairs that were near the entrance. Coming down the stairs was Johnny, making Jimin flinch.

“Is that it?” Johnny questioned as he passed.

“Yeah, last bitch,” Yuta said before continuing to shove Jimin up the stairs.

It saddened Jimin as he noticed photo frames on the walls; wedding photos, children, family. He couldn’t look at them knowing that the two people who lived here got murdered because of them.

When he finally made it upstairs, Jimin was taken into the very last room in the hallway. It was an empty guest bedroom that smelled of old people and dust. The floor had an odd pattern of dust, making Jimin wonder if this room had previously had furniture in it recently. His eyes scanned the room seeing all five of his members within the room, making him feel relaxed for all of two seconds before he was shoved to the floor and almost headbutt Yoongi.

“Night,” Yuta said before turning off the light and closing the door which then clicked locked.

Jimin was surprised to hear a lock, since a lock from the outside would be pointless in a house like this.

The window against the back of the room showed that it was still light out. The curtains across the window were see-through, and Namjoon was already standing up, looking out of it with a frustrated look.

“What is it?” Hoseok questioned as he joined the leader at the window.

Two things caught their eyes; firstly, the furniture that had been within this room was dumped out in the middle of the yard, a comfy looking bed and plush chair among another bedroom items. The second was the massive drop onto the rough solid ground below them made it difficult for them to even risk jumping out considering most of their injuries.

In the backyard, Namjoon saw a few of their captors digging two holes while Taeil was dragging the old woman out by her ankles. He couldn’t look anymore.

They both sat down, joining the small group. Escaping again was going to be difficult, but they had to think of something. Their captors were becoming more dangerous. They were murdering innocent people, who knows when Taeyong was snap next and come into this room and massacre them all.

Everything was silent for a few moments before Namjoon looked over at Jimin. This was the first time he had seen Jimin since he escaped the basement. It hadn’t even been forty-eight hours since Jimin and Taehyung escaped, but something about Jimin seemed different.

Jimin looked up, noticing his hyung staring at him. He looked down in shame. He was sure Namjoon was angry with him for failing to escape.

“Jimin, what happened?” Namjoon questioned making everyone in the room look at the singer.

“D-Did Taehyung get away?” Yoongi questioned.

Jimin nodded. Taehyung got away. There was no doubt about it after the argument he had overheard between Taeyong and Ian.

“Thank gods,” Jin sighed in relief.

“I-I’m sorry…I tried,” Jimin mumbled as he pulled his legs in close to his body.

“What happened?” Namjoon asked again, this time in a little more of a gentler voice.

Jimin closed his eyes, picturing the moment he and Taehyung escaped. How it all went so wrong. Honestly, it went wrong from the moment they left the vent. If only they had been a few moments earlier, maybe things would have gone better.

“Haechan spotted us…I froze, but Taehyung took my hand, and we started to run. Then, Taeyong started shooting at us. We reached the roadside barrier and…I got shot in the arm. Taehyung pulled me over the barrier. I didn’t realize that there was a steep mountainside and we tumbled. It went on forever. It was so steep we couldn’t stop ourselves until we hit a stream at the bottom of the mountain. I was careless. I slipped on a rock and sprained my ankle. We tried to run, but I was slowing him down. I couldn’t run anymore, if I kept on going, both of us would have been caught, so I stayed behind.”

“You did your best, I know you did,” Namjoon said.

Jimin looked across at Jungkook who was away from everyone else looking at the floor. His face still covered in Ian’s blood. He didn’t feel like he did his best. If he did his best, he’d never have let those bastards touch Jungkook. He’d never give in like he did when threatened. He should have tried harder.

“So…what now?” Hoseok questioned as he looked towards Namjoon.

Namjoon looked towards all his members. What could they do now? Was it worth another attempted escape? Their only way out was a steep drop onto the harsh ground or attempt to walk through the house filled with psychopaths, or they wait for their deaths to come which at this point the latter felt the most likely. 

~*~*~*~*~* 

A/N: I am so sorry for the mix-up yesterday. I know many of you were excited to see a new chapter posted. I accidentally added a chapter for another story here >-< *facepalm* I felt really bad, so I decided to do an earlier update. I will try to do more frequent updates for this story over the next few weeks as I have re-edited the next few chapters. I am aiming for this story to be complete at chapter 35 ^_^


	26. Vultures

Taehyung couldn’t sleep. No matter how much he tried, his mind couldn’t switch off. How could he; he was here in this comfy bed, and his hyungs were probably laying on some dirty ground still. He had been free for two full days now, and still, the police hadn’t found his members.

He slowly got up out of bed, being careful of his arm that was out of its sling. His manager had told him he couldn’t leave the hotel room and it was clear why. As he pulled back a thick curtain and looked out of the window; he could see the reporters far below on the ground, waiting at the front door for him to make his appearance. ARMYs also waited nearby, waiting for their chance to see them. Taehyung wasn’t sure how much the media knew of who or how many of them had returned, his manager hadn’t let him see any news updates, and he hadn’t been brave enough to look on the internet. He knew that their assaults had been uploaded onto the internet during their captivity. He doubted that had changed since he had escaped.

From below, Taehyung saw a police car pull up outside the hotel. His heart leapt up into his chest as the media swarmed the vehicle.

It had to be for him! It had to be about his members.

Disregarding the fact he was in his pyjamas, with no shoes, unkempt hair, no makeup and looking like shit. He ran out of his hotel room, uncaring of the fact that he left the door wide open and ran for the elevator.

It didn’t take more than a minute until the door binged open and he ran inside, pressing for the lobby. From past experiences, he knew it would take a while before the police would make it through the crowd. He would reach the lobby first.

The twenty-three floors down felt like the longest elevator ride of his life. He was almost bursting as the doors finally opened up and released him from its four walls. The officers stood in front of him, surprised to see him there.

“Kim-ssi?” Officer Choi said in surprise.

Taehyung stepped out of the elevator, already feeling the press pushing against the glass, barely being held back from the security.

“Where are they?” Taehyung practically shouted, not because he wanted to, but he needed to speak over the sound of clicking cameras and shouting reporters.

Officer Kim looked over at the press in annoyance “let’s go upstairs; it’s better to talk away from the vultures.”

Taehyung didn’t care. Let them take a million photos of him. Let the post if on every website they could. He wanted his brothers!

“Where are they? Are they at the hospital?” Taehyung pushed.

“No-” officer Choi started, but Taehyung cut him off once he got his answer.

“Then, why are you here? Why are you wasting your time here, you should be out there looking for them!” Taehyung shouted, this time in anger.

“Kim-ssi, please, we need to go upstairs and talk,” officer Kim said in a much stricter voice.

Taehyung narrowed his eyes before turning around and entering the elevator. His arms crossed in anger.

The two officers took a deep breath before going inside the contraption. Taehyung pressed the button for his floor. The ride up was tense and uncomfortably silent, but thankfully didn’t feel like an eternity as it had on the way down.

Once the trio made it back to Taehyung’s hotel room, officer Kim closed the door behind them “Kim-ssi, you shouldn’t leave your door open at a time like this. Who knows if your abductors are still after you.”

The younger scoffed as he sat down at the table “let them.”

The officer gave Taehyung a worried look but decided to move on from the subject, “we have an update on the case, but first I want to you have a look at these pictures and tell me if you recognize any of them.”

Taehyung looked at officer Choi as he approached with a thick file. He took the file, opening it to see a face he’d never forget; Ian.

He looked up at the officers for a moment before looking through more of the images seeing more of the men who had abducted him from the BigHit building. Then it happened, he went too far and saw a man with ginger hair, dead.

“W-What is this?” Taehyung questioned as he flicked through and more images seeing more and more dead people. All he had seen before. All who had helped abduct him and his brothers. On the last picture was Ian, dead on a bed with a bullet hole in his brain.

“We were called to a house today; the neighbour said she had heard multiple gunshots. At first, we thought the worst. The officers who arrived first said they found six bodies with no survivors,” officer Choi said.

“Oh gods,” Taehyung gasped, his heart feeling like it was about to shatter into pieces if the next thing that didn’t leave the officers mouth was that it wasn’t his members. He closed his eyes, begging, pleading that his brothers were still alive.

“ _ However _ , what we found was Ian and the other men who were caught on CCTV abducting you all. None of them survived,” officer Kim finished explaining as officer Choi took the file from Taehyung’s shaking hands.

“We did discover some evidence that your members were being kept there. A recording of Jeon-ssi, and Min-ssi were found on a phone. It also showed Jung-ssi and Park-ssi, however, no video evidence of either Kim Namjoon-ssi or Kim Seokjin-ssi, but we are sure they were there as well. Officers are still fingerprinting the house, and three identical meal trays were found in three different rooms with six cups,” officer Kim continued.

Taehyung nodded; at least they were given food. Knowing his captors, it probably wasn’t much.

“T-The recordings…w-what happened to them?” Taehyung questioned.

The officers looked between each other before officer Kim responded, “it’s better left untold.”

Taehyung’s eyes narrowed “untold? You tell me not to watch the videos or look online, so I don’t, but you won’t even tell me what happened to my brothers?”

“Kim-ssi, I understand your desire to know, but somethings are better left unknown,” officer Kim responded.

“Are they even alive at this point?” Taehyung shouted.

“Of course they are,” officer Choi said, “please don’t think otherwise.”

“How can I?” Taehyung said, tears dripping down his eyes “they are hurt, they are still missing…someone killed Ian and his men. That same person could kill my brothers…and I’m the only one to escape…I left Jimin behind.”

“We will find them, I promise you,” officer Kim responded as he watched the idol cry in front of him.


	27. Together

“What time is it?” Jin questioned.

Hoseok, who still had his Audemars Piguet Royal Oak Self-winding watch on looked at the time in the moonlight “it’s just after nine pm,” he said.

“Time to go,” Namjoon said as he got to his feet carefully. “We’re getting out of here.”

“What? No, what are you thinking? We shouldn’t try to escape again, we should wait for the police,” Jimin argued.

Namjoon frowned at Jimin as he turned on the light to their prison. He wanted to snap at the younger for being so stupid. The police? Namjoon had no idea if the police were even coming or how long they were going to take. They had to get out, even if that meant a brutal drop out of a window.

“Escape?” Jin questioned as he looked up at Namjoon, “how do you propose that?”

“Who is going?” Yoongi questioned at the same time as Jin spoke.

“All of us,” Namjoon said dismissing Jimin’s objections.

“All of us? How us that going to work? Half of us can’t even walk,” Yoongi questioned.

Namjoon chewed on his lip; he knew that. He knew every well that Jimin, Jungkook and Yoongi couldn’t walk. Hell, Jungkook was half dragged half carried inside the house because his leg couldn’t support him.

“I-I will slow you down,” Jimin mumbled, that’s what he did last time. He slowed Taehyung down. he couldn’t do anything right.

“I’m not leaving anyone behind. We all go this time,” Namjoon said before pulling back the curtains. “I have a plan, but we will need to work as a team.”

Hoseok stood up, standing next to Namjoon at the window just as they did earlier today “you can’t be thinking about jumping?”

“We don’t have a choice,” Namjoon replied.

“It’s suicide. No way we can get down there safely,” Hoseok objected.

The younger looked up at the curtains “help me pull these down. We will use them as a rope to start with,” Namjoon said as he reached up, pulling at the support poll.

Hoseok frowned. There wasn’t enough length to this curtain to make it to the ground, even more, the fabric looked old, worn and moth ridden, chances were it would tear easily. He didn’t know about this plan, but he trusted Namjoon, and if Namjoon believed this was the best way to go, he would do whatever it took to get out of this nightmare.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Jin questioned as he stood up to look out the window, feeling his heart skip as he saw the height. The back of the house was much higher than the front of the house.

“We don’t have a choice, we can’t keep going like this,” Namjoon said, his eyes glancing over to Jungkook who was still curled up in a corner away from everyone else. He hadn’t seen Jungkook since Ian and the ginger man took him away. He was different. Like Jimin, something had changed, but unlike Jimin, Namjoon knew what happened to Jungkook, and he blamed himself.

Yoongi followed Namjoon’s gaze, taking in the sight of their precious maknae. He looked so broken, so childlike. Yoongi wasn’t even sure if Jungkook was listening to their escape plan. He seemed to be off in his own world, and Yoongi wasn’t exactly sure if that was a good or bad thing. Yoongi know what Jungkook had been through, he felt what Jungkook felt. Hell, Yoongi still had pain below from being skewered twice in a row. He didn’t blame Jungkook from shutting down and blocking out the cruel world around him.

“I’m in,” Yoongi said as he looked towards the others.

“Good,” Namjoon said as he busied himself with stripping the curtains off the poll, they had been attached to. He ditched the poll aside and tied one curtain to the other, creating one long piece of fabric.

“You know that’s not going to reach the bottom?” Hoseok questioned as he stared at the fabric.

“It will be enough for halfway, that’s better than jumping from this height,” Namjoon said as he placed the curtain over his shoulder and turned his focus to the window.

It was as if their luck had turned, it was a slid-up window, all he and Hoseok had to do was unhook the two latches and lift to window up. Although, it was a slow process as the window screeched and squeaked with every inch they raised. Namjoon was sure this window hadn’t been open in a long time. All he could hope was the noise didn’t attract attention. Namjoon wasn’t sure if he or the members could take another beating.

Thankfully, they only needed to lift the window halfway for there to be enough room for them to climb out.

“Okay, Hoseok, you’re going to go first,” Namjoon said “we will slowly lower you down then you will have to jump. Once you’re down, stay low and out of sight.”

“M-Me first?” Hoseok gulped, looking at Namjoon as though he was crazy. Didn’t the leader know he was terrified of heights?

“I know you can do it, just don’t scream,” Namjoon said, giving his hyung a pat on the back.

Slowly, Hoseok nodded, he hated this, but he hated being held hostage more. He looked to Yoongi who carefully stood up, limping over to Namjoon and picking up part of the curtain.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall,” Yoongi said.

Hoseok took a deep breath, his heart feeling like he was going explode as he took the end of the curtain in his hand and began backing out of the window. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. His legs hit the cold air first ending chills up his entire bodying making him want to quit.

“You can do this, Hope,” Namjoon encouraged as the elder half dangled himself out of the window “just don’t make a sound.”

Hoseok whimpered, pleading with his eyes for his brothers to not let him fall to his death.

Slowly, Hoseok peeled himself away from the window, holding onto the fabric for dear life. He had his eyes closed, not wanting to see the drop into the darkness below him. This was insane. This had to be the most dangerous thing Hoseok had ever done, and he’s bungee-jumped before.

“Okay, Hope, that’s the end,” Namjoon’s voice said after what felt like a lifetime. “It’s not too far, you can jump.”

Hoseok wanted to cry, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t let go. He never wanted to let go. His mind pleaded him to stay attached to the curtain like his hands were glued on. But he couldn’t. He had to let go. He opened his hands, letting gravity take over, praying that he wasn’t too far from the ground and surprisingly, he wasn’t. He landed with a thump on his side. Other than a rock being unkind on his thigh, he was unharmed. He stood up, waving to Namjoon, who instantly began pulling up the curtain for the next person to go.

Hoseok moved closer to the house, hiding from any windows to avoid being spotted, although he doubted their abductors were awake right now.

Next to appear at the window was Jimin. Hoseok had a feeling Namjoon was having a laugh sending the two members who were afraid of heights first.

“I-I don’t want to,” Hoseok heard Jimin.

“It’s our only choice, you can do it,” Namjoon encouraged before being to lower the singer down. Hoseok watched nervously, part of him not believing that he had just done the same thing a few moments ago. Watching Jimin coming down the side of the house was more nerve-wracking than when he went down.

Once the curtain ran out of length, Hoseok moved below Jimin and encouraged him to jump, catching him in his arms.

“You did good,” Hoseok encouraged as Jimin shook like a leaf in his arms.

“I never want to do that again,” Jimin mumbled as he watched Namjoon pull the curtain back up.

The next one down was Jin, although that didn’t go to plan, maybe it was because Jin could only use one arm or perhaps it was because the fabric didn’t have the best material to grip onto, either way, Jin didn’t make it more than halfway before he slipped. Hoseok and Jimin, who had been standing in waiting to catch Jin when he was low enough, was thankfully in place to catch him. But with the shock of Jin slipping, Namjoon and Yoongi accidentally let go of the curtain, and it fluttered down to the ground.

“No,” Jin cursed as he picked up the curtain, internal blame taking over his heart as he looked up at the window. Three of them were still stranded in there.

“We could throw it up there?” Jimin suggested.

“There’s no way we can throw this that high,” Hoseok whispered, the curtain fabric was far too light and the window far too high.

“We can’t leave them here,” Jin argued in a low voice.

“We might not have a choice,” Hoseok said as he stared up at his brothers.


	28. Trigger

It was almost in slow motion. The coffee cup slipping from Taehyung’s hand, the liquid spiralling out and the smashing of the glass at his feet that didn’t even make Taehyung flinch. Not even the burning coffee over his legs affected him as his mind tried to comprehend the words he had just heard.

“W-What?” He said in disbelief.

This couldn’t be a joke. For the love of gods, it couldn’t be a joke. He swore on his life he had heard correctly. But it was almost too good to be true. He pinched himself, making sure this wasn’t a beautiful dream. But he still stood there, coffee-soaked pyjama pants, in Jungkook’s shirt and his manager staring at him in worry as if Taehyung was going to faint which he wasn’t sure if he was or wasn’t yet.

“Seokjin, Jimin and Hoseok are being transferred to Busan hospital,” Sejin repeated.

Taehyung took a step back, disregarding the glass at his feet that threatened to penetrate them at any wrong step.

They escaped…they were free?

“W-When are we going? I want to see them!” Taehyung said.

“Get dressed, and we will go. They should have arrived by the time we get there,” Sejin replied with a smile on his face.

Taehyung got to it instantly, stripping off Jungkook’s shirt, uncaring of his broken collarbone. He hurried to get dressed. He didn’t care what he put on, if it matched or what it looked like. He wanted to go to his hyungs now!

He got dressed in record time while his manager was busy picking up the glass from the coffee mug from the ground.

“Don’t worry about that; we need to go get to the hospital,” Taehyung urged as he put on his shoes one-handed.

Sejin shook his head at the other, “okay, go downstairs; I will meet you down there in a minute.”

Taehyung ran off, hurrying as quickly as he could. He wanted to see them so badly.

The hospital thankfully wasn’t too far away from the hotel, BigHit had particularly selected the hotel for that exact reason knowing that the BTS members had been injured and possibly needed hospitalization when rescued.

When Taehyung had arrived, officer Choi and Kim were already there. Both men were holding Starbucks coffees in their hands. “You found them?” He questioned as he approached the two officers.

“A car found them on the road,” officer Choi said.

“They escaped? What about the others?” Taehyung questioned, he hadn’t heard anything about the other members yet.

“We are not sure yet; we haven’t been able to speak to them. Two are in surgery, and the other is still being treated,” officer Kim responded.

Taehyung felt his stomach hit the ground; his hyungs were in surgery? Why? What happened to them? How much worse were they after he left? Part of him wished he had watched the videos online to see what has happened since he has left. The unknowing was killing him inside.

“You need to talk to them, Yoongi, Namjoon and Jungkook are still missing. What they have moved again?” Taehyung urged.

“Kim-ssi, we will talk to them as soon as we can,” Officer Choi promised. “We have officers looking around the area where they were found.”

At least that was something, but it didn’t give him any comfort. They had said that yesterday, and it was too late!

“Taehyung, let’s go upstairs to the waiting room,” Sejin said as he placed a hand on Taehyung’s back, motioning him towards an elevator nearby.

~*~*~*~*

Namjoon felt the air leave his lungs as he was kicked in the stomach again. Blood dripped out of the corners of his mouth as he gasped for air.

“You fucking did it this time!” Yuta growled as he kicked Namjoon again and again and again.

Jungkook sobbed, watching as Namjoon was kicked like a piñata at a kid’s party.

Namjoon had taken the fall for the escape. The moment their captors returned empty-handed; Namjoon had confessed it was his doing. That had sealed the fate for their leader. Their captors didn’t hold back, not an inch.

“Stop it!” Yoongi shouted, his arms had been tied behind his back and connected to his legs, just like Jungkook was. They couldn’t move, they couldn’t fight, they couldn’t do anything but pull at their ropes that cut into their skin.

“S-Stop! Please,” Jungkook cried out as he watched Namjoon’s barely conscious form gasp for air. “Hurt me! Hurt me not Namjoon!”

“Shut it!” Yuta snapped.

Jungkook didn’t heed the warning, “please, he’s too hurt!”

“That’s it! I’ve had enough of you! You perfect fucking bitch! You think you’re so high and mighty, prancing around like you’re the best at everything you lay your hands on. Fucking attention whore,” Haechan snapped, stepping on and over Namjoon to reach the black-haired idol, he gripped onto Jungkook’s throat, squeezing it tightly, “I’m going to fucking kill you!”

“Don’t you touch him!” Yoongi shouted, continuing to struggle as he watched Jungkook being strangled.

“D-Don’t!” Namjoon wheezed, reaching out his arms with the little strength he had left in his body. It didn’t help at all; all that got him was a stomp on his hand via Taeil. Namjoon heard the crunch before he felt the agonizing pain of the bones in his hands snapping like twigs.

Jungkook gasped, struggling to breathe as his oxygen supply was cut off. His head thrashing side to side, trying to get air back into his lungs.

“Stop it! Stop it!” Yoongi screamed, his screams becoming pleas as he realized that Haechan wasn’t releasing his hold on Jungkook’s throat. “He can’t breathe!”

As Jungkook’s eyes started to roll back into his head, the grip was released, and his body was thrown down next to Namjoon. Kicks quickly followed, hitting and stomping on him without mercy while Jungkook gasped and coughed for air.

“S-Stop, please,” Namjoon wheezed out.

Taeyong squatted down, grabbing onto Namjoon by his blonde hair to force him to look up “you fucked up this time Kim Namjoon.”

Namjoon winced in pain, the energy to speak or even move his body to defend itself was too much. His consciousness was beginning to fade as his head was dropped, hitting the cold, bloodied wooden floor.

“Fuck!” Taeyong cursed in frustration, his foot coming out to kick Jungkook as hard as he could in his ribs, earning a loud cry from the maknae and definitely breaking a few ribs in the process.

“What do we do now? We can’t keep moving, plus we only have three left,” Haechan growled in frustration.

“We can kill them?” Yuta said coldly as he pulled out a pocketknife “make it nice and slow and send it to the other members to watch.”

Namjoon felt his heart sink; he really was going to die. He had failed to protect Jungkook, failed to protect Yoongi, and he had failed as a leader. But at the same time, he was so tired. So over being in pain. So over watching his members suffer. Maybe death wasn’t a bad thing. If he were to die now, part of him would be okay with that. His only regret would be not telling Jin how much he meant to him. Not just as a friend, but as someone who was special to him.

“Pfft, why waste time? We need to get out of here. I guess this is where our revenge ends, fucking pisses me off that only three of them gets to die,” Taeyong growled as he pulled out his gun. “Tell your management _‘fuck you’_ in the afterlife,” Taeyong said before pulling the trigger shooting Namjoon twice before turning the gun and pointing it to Jungkook.

“N-No, hyung!” Jungkook cried out as he stared at Namjoon’s body, unmoving, unbreathing, his brown eyes staring into nothing.

“Namjoon! No!” Yoongi cried out, tears falling from his eyes as he realized he just witnessed Namjoon’s death in front of him. His eyes turned towards Jungkook, who was crying by their leaders’ side. But that’s not what caught his attention; it was the fact Taeyong had turned his gun towards Jungkook who hadn’t even noticed.

“Jungkook!” Yoongi cried out, but it was too late.

“Your turn, bitch,” Taeyong laughed before pulling the trigger four times into Jungkook’s defenceless body.

Jungkook’s body collapsed next to Namjoon’s, blood pouring out onto the floor, creating a large pool.

“N-No…no. Oh god no,” Yoongi cried. Tears poured down his cheeks as he looked at the two unmoving members. “T-This can’t be happening…t-this isn’t real.” He didn’t just watch two of his members get shot in front of him.

This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t possible. It had to be a had dream. It had to be a nightmare. They couldn’t be dead!

“Should we bury them?” Taeil questioned earning a laugh from Yuta.

“Fuck no, let them rot,” Yuta laughed, before nudging Jungkook’s motionless head, leaving dirt from his shoe on Jungkook’s chin; “he won’t be so pretty with maggots crawling out of his face.”

“Don’t you fucking touch him! Don’t you touch him!” Yoongi shouted, pulling at his ropes in rage. How dare these bastards touch Jungkook with their stinking dirty shoes.

Taeyong smirked as his eyes locked onto Yoongi’s enraged form “oh, don’t think I’ve forgotten about you.”

Yoongi glared up at Taeyong, as if daring him to shoot him. He wasn’t afraid of death. No. If he died, then so be it. He would be reunited with his friends in the afterlife.

Taeyong laughed, placing the gun directly onto Yoongi’s forehead, burning the skin slightly, but Yoongi’s glare didn’t wavier. This was the first time he’s had a hot gun pressed up against him.

“So brave, but I know inside you’re about to piss your pants,” Taeyong laughed, his finger placed against the trigger “say hi to your friends in the afterlife.”

Yoongi took a deep breath, knowing this would be his last. His eyes closed, waiting for the inevitable bullet to propel and tear apart his brain, sending him to the next life. This was it. He was going to die. A part of him was sad that he was leaving Hoseok behind. Was it worth it? Was rejecting each other’s feelings worth being alone just to keep up appearances. If he were to do this life over again, he’d accept Hoseok’s love and damn the rest of the world if they hated them because of it. He hoped that Hoseok would find a great love. Someone he’d cherish more than anything in the world because that’s the type of person Hoseok was. He didn’t want Hoseok to grieve for him. He didn’t want Hoseok to lose any of his sunshine.

_“Freeze! Put your hands up!”_

Yoongi’s eyes opened just in time to see police officers swarm into the small room, guns drawn and aiming at their captors. He was saved? The police were here. The others had done it; they had made it. But, it was too late. Namjoon and Jungkook were dead.

“Shit, we need ambulances,” an officer cursed as they all took in the bloodied sight in front of them.

Taeyong’s jaw clenched in frustration; they were too late with their escape, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t give up; they still had one BTS member alive. He grabbed onto Yoongi’s hair, forcing the other to move in front of him on his knees, the gun still placed to his head.

Instantly, Yoongi knew what Taehyung was doing; using him as a human shield. It was at this moment, Yoongi realized this wasn’t over just yet.

“Put down your weapons, or I will shoot!” Taeyong shouted, digging the gun harshly into the back of Yoongi’s dirty, blonde hair. “I will fucking do it.”


	29. Taehyung's Yearning

Taehyung held onto Hoseok’s hand gently. Part of him was still trying to absorb the fact his hyung was here. He was in his arms, alive, conscious, okay. Well, okay-ish. Hoseok still had to have surgery. His jaw wired and a tooth had to be pulled. His eardrum needed to have a skin graft in the future as well, but mostly, he was okay.

It still didn’t feel real. How had Hoseok escaped? Where were Jungkook, Namjoon and Yoongi? Were they okay? What has happened since he escaped? What happened to Jimin? Why wasn’t he talking? There were so many questions. So many things that Taehyung didn’t know the answer to and very little he could get out of Hoseok who had his jaw wired shut and wasn’t fully aware of everything around him.

He had given his hyung some paper and pen, but he was still a little too drowsy from the anaesthetic to write anything eligible.

Taehyung still didn’t know what was happening with Jin. As far as he knew, Jin was in surgery, whether he was out of surgery or why his hyung was in surgery, Taehyung was limited on. He knew his hyung’s arm was broken, probably his nose as well, but other than that, he hadn’t heard anything knew what condition his hyung’s were in. He had still been too afraid to look up the videos that had been posted since his escape.

Hoseok squeezed his hand, making Taehyung looked at his hyung’s groggy face. He knew Hoseok wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Taehyung knew nothing would come out for about six weeks.

A knock at the door had Taehyung almost jumping out of his skin. There in the doorway were two men, all of which Taehyung knew.

He stood up, bowing as Bang PD entered the room using a walking stick, his manager Sejin followed behind him.

“Taehyung,” Bang PD smiled as he embraced the younger “thank gods, you’re okay.”

Okay? He was okay? He was anything but _okay_. He was a mess, but as he glanced at Hoseok in the bed next to him, he couldn’t bring himself to say he wasn’t okay.

“I’m so sorry, forgive my weakness,” Bang PD said as he hugged Taehyung tighter. “I am doing everything in my power to get you home. All of you.”

Taehyung didn’t return the hug. Not because he didn’t want to, but because it didn’t feel right. He didn’t like the feeling of being held or touched right now, but at the same time, he didn’t want to pull away from the man whom he cared for like an appa.

“Don’t worry about the videos, Taehyung. The police are stomping them out as soon as they appear,” Bang PD said as he finally let go of the singer.

_The videos._

Guilt twisted in Taehyung’s stomach as he thought about them.

How many had been posted? _What_ had been posted? He had no idea. He had no idea how many of them were circling around the internet or being watched by fans or even freaks who enjoy watching them being tormented and humiliated.

Taehyung sat back down next to Hoseok, taking his hand once more, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“I am glad to see you too,” Bang PD said in Hoseok’s direction. “Don’t worry about your jaw, take as long as you need to heal.”

Hoseok was looking at Bang PD in surprise. Taehyung guessed he was since no one had told Hoseok, Jimin or Jin that their manager or Bang PD had survived the massacre.

“I spoke to the doctors; Seokjin is in the intensive care unit. They said he will be okay,” Sejin said, “but he will be getting transferred to Seoul in the morning to have more surgery. His face is in pretty bad shape.”

Taehyung felt his stomach twist. He had known his hyung’s face was bad, he wondered just how bad it had gotten after he had escaped.

“Jimin is in his own room for now. He’s not taking any guests. I don’t know much about him at the moment, I will try to find someone who does soon,” Sejin said.

Taehyung felt a huge relief flood through his system as he heard Jimin wasn’t in surgery, but it was quickly overtaken by sadness as he thought of his hyung’s face and the fact Jimin wasn’t taking guests and his injuries unknown. He knew his hyung had been shot in the arm, but beyond that, who knew what Taeyong did to him once Jimin was recaptured.

“A-Any news on Yoongi, Namjoon and Jungkook?” Taehyung questioned.

“The police are searching an area that Jimin described on arrival. He was able to describe a house in very good detail. Police are hopeful they have a location. It’s a pretty rural area and not many houses in the area either,” Bang PD said.

Hope filled Taehyung’s heart for the first time in days. The police had a possible location? That was more than what they had yesterday.

“W-When well we know?” Taehyung questioned.

“We don’t know, all we can do is pray and hope the police will find them soon,” Bang PD said.

Taehyung nodded, squeezing Hoseok’s hand “don’t worry, hyung. The police will find them. You just need to focus on recovery.”

Hoseok nodded, squeezing his hand in return.

Taehyung couldn’t tell if Hoseok had managed to follow along with the conversation since he had so many drugs in his system right now, but he was sure his hyung felt comforted.

Even though Jungkook, Yoongi and Namjoon weren’t here, and he feared for his brothers, he was still grateful just to have his hyungs here, alive.

Bang PD sat down by Hoseok’s side, looking at the rapper. It was clear he was tired, but trying to stay awake for everyone else around him. “You should rest. If any news on the others turns up, I will make sure to tell you boys first.”

Hoseok nodded, resting his head back against the pillow more and closing his eyes.

“We should give him some space. Come Taehyung, let’s go check on the others,” Bang PD said.

Taehyung pouted, not really wanting to leave his hyung’s side, but he knew he should let Hoseok rest, his hyung probably hadn’t had a proper rest since the abduction. None of them had.

“Sleep well,” Taehyung said before giving his hyung a hug. He didn’t to it too tightly, not wanting to cause his hyung any more pain than he probably in. “Don’t worry, I will come back to visit soon.”

Hoseok nodded, giving Taehyung a hug in return.

“D-Do you think we can see Jimin?” Taehyung questioned as he followed Bang PD and his manager out of Hoseok’s room and into the hall.

Sejin released a sigh shaking his head “I don’t think so, Taehyung.”

“Why? Why won’t he see anyone?” Taehyung frowned. He just didn’t understand why Jimin wasn’t taking visitors.

“A lot has happened to him. Right now, he just needs some time. I’m sure in a few days he will let visitors see him,” Seijin said.

“But what happened? What did those bastards do to him?” Taehyung questioned.

Bang PD stopped walking and turned towards the young singer, shaking his head “you don’t need to know about it right now. You’ve been through a lot too.”

“I’m fine, I was barely hurt. I want to know what happened to Jimin,” Taehyung said.

“Now isn’t the time, Taehyung,” Bang PD said.

Taehyung shook his head, “no, now is the time. Please, I need to know.”

Sejin and Bang PD looked at the singer with pity in their eyes. It made Taehyung feel like a child.

“Taehyung, I know this is hard, but please understand, there are some things better left unanswered. Especially right now,” Sejin said.

Taehyung’s hands fisted at his sides. He needed to know. This was Jimin. In his pocket, he felt his phone. It was at this moment Taehyung decided when he was alone next, he was going to watch the videos of what happened to his members since he escaped. He had to know what happened to them.


	30. The Videos

“Put down your weapons, or I will shoot!” Taeyong shouted, digging the gun harshly into the back of Yoongi’s dirty, blonde hair. “I will fucking do it.”

Yoongi hissed as his hair was pulled harshly. He could feel the panic Taeyong was emanating as the police swarmed the room.

“Put down your weapons, this is over,” an officer calmly.

Yoongi’s eyes flicked towards his members. The two pools of blood had combined into one. They had lost so much. There was no way they could be alive.

“You’re not going to leave this room. Put the gun down and release the boy,” the same officer said.

Taeyong’s grip on Yoongi tightened, and Yoongi felt his hair being ripped out of his scalp. “Well, if I’m going down, I’m taking this bitch with me.”

Yoongi’s eyes widened as he heard those words; he was still going to die?

For a moment. Just a sort, sweet moment, Yoongi thought that many, just maybe he’d be able to see Hoseok again. That he was going to be rescued. But he was going to die here. There was no way Taeyong was going to let him live. They had planned to kill them from the day they arrived. Yoongi understood that now. They were dead from the moment BigHit hired Ian as their new dance instructor. Or maybe before that, when Ian and his crew hit their dance instructor with a car.

“Let us pass, or I will kill him!” Taeyong warned, motioning his head towards the remaining members in the room. However, when Taeil and Yuta tried to move, the guns were turned on them. Yoongi knew Yuta was armed with a knife, but he didn’t know if Taeil was armed.

In Yoongi’s mind, he wished the police would just shoot them and get this over with. Jungkook and Namjoon needed medical attention.

It was at that moment that Yoongi heard ambulance sirens ring through the night.

Yoongi tried to struggle a little to get out of Taeyong’s grip, but it was useless. Yoongi’s arms were bound to his legs, he was trapped.

“Let me go,” Yoongi hissed, however, Taeyong didn’t give an inch.

“If you think we will be letting any of you out of this room a free man, forgot it. You’re under arrest. Release the boy, and we may be able to help you further down the line at court,” the officer said.

“If you think I’m going spend the rest of my life behind bars, you’re insane,” Taeyong hissed.

Yoongi could have laughed; the officers were insane? Says the person who shot two people and holding him hostage at gunpoint.

That’s when Yoongi heard it, a click of the trigger. Yoongi’s heart felt like it stopped as he waited for the bullet to penetrate his brain and end his short life.

“Shit,” Taeyong cursed as the gun failed; empty. He shouted in frustration before hitting Yoongi in the temple, knocking the blonde to the ground.

The last thing Yoongi heard as he laid on the floor, blood dripping from the hard strike was the loud sound of bullets flying through the air. Then, everything faded to black.

~*~*~*~*~*

It was late. Taehyung felt his eyes starting to get heavy. Part of him wanted to go back to the hotel, but the other part wanted to see Jimin more than anything right now. He had already been told he couldn’t see Jin due to the elder being in ICU care and being transferred for facial reconstruction surgery. But no one was telling him why Jimin wasn’t seeing anyone.

“Taehyung, it’s getting late. We need to go back to the hotel,” Sejin said as he appeared in front of the idol.

“What about Jimin? Did you even ask someone about seeing him?” Taehyung questioned.

The elder nodded, releasing a sigh “I did. He’s still not taking visitors, and right now he’s under sedation.”

Under sedation? Why on earth was Jimin sedated? What was going on?

“look, Taehyung, a lot has happened. Right now, you need to go back to the hotel and get some rest. Tomorrow, I will bring you back here. You need to take care of yourself as well. I know you haven’t been sleeping much. You were drinking coffee in the middle of the night,” Sejin said.

“I don’t care about me, I care about my members,” Taehyung said, shaking his head. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to sleep. It was the guilt eating him away inside that kept him awake. Every time he closed his eyes on that soft bed, he thought about the hard concert floor, the rotating of pillows, the cold room. The thought about the pain the others had to be in. They were all so hurt. How could he sleep when he knew those facts? When he knew Jimin was shot? What about the stuff he didn’t know? What happened after he left? He had to know. He had to watch those videos.

“I care about you, all of you, which is why I need to make sure you’re okay just as much as the others. Now, no more talk about this. We are heading back to the hotel,” Sejin said more firmly, and Taehyung gave in. It wasn’t that he wanted to go back to the hotel; however, it was the best place for him to watch the videos posted online.

He followed his manager out of the hospital, cringing as he was swarmed by reporters and fans, shouting questions and screaming his name. This wasn’t a time he wanted to be famous. He wanted all those people to leave and give him the privacy he and his members needed at this time. It just wasn’t fair. What gave these people the right to swarm and harass him at a time like this?

A cab was already awaiting them, and they quickly entered. Escaping the crowd of cameras and fans. He knew the hotel was only around the corner, and thankfully it didn’t take them long. Security was already prepared for their arrival and quickly escorted them inside the hotel.

“You okay, Taehyung? You didn’t say anything on the way home?” Sejin questioned as they entered the evaluator.

Taehyung didn’t reply. Mainly because he didn’t know how. He wasn’t okay. Nothing was okay. And as he thought about what those videos contained, it only made everything feel worse. But he had to know.

Once they reached their level, Taehyung hurried towards his room. His hand in his pocket holding his phone.

“Taehyung?” Sejin called after him, but the younger didn’t care, entering his hotel room and closing the door behind him.

He sat down on his bed, pulling out his phone. His heard was thumping so hard in his chest, he was afraid. What if the videos were too much? What would he see? Would he ever be able to look at his hyungs the same?

He shook his head, no matter what he saw, his hyungs were his hyungs. He loved them no matter what Taeyong did to them.

Quickly opening google, he typed in BTS kidnapped, and instantly video thumbnails of their abuse popped up. He knew the police were trying to remove them, but he was also aware that once on the internet, always on the internet.

He gulped, reading the head titles. The first video was of Namjoon’s beating, he passed that one no wanting to relive that scene. The second video was of Jin’s beating and once more Taehyung scrolled past that video. It was the third video that Taehyung stopped on; Jimin gets fucked. The thumbnail clearly showing his best friend naked with two men holding onto him. That, Taehyung hadn’t lived through. He felt his heart twist and bile start to rise in his throat as he clicked on the video. As it buffered, Taehyung looked down at the length of the video; two and a half hours. 


	31. Chapter 31

Yoongi woke with a pounding headache steaming from his temple. He reached up, whimpering as his shoulder protested the action and as he touched the throbbing area, he released a hiss as pain shot through his head. He guessed he had been at the receiving end of another beating. But what felt weird as that his head felt bandaged. Maybe they beat him so hard they actually treated his wounds.

Groaning, he slowly opened his eyes, hating the brightness of the room he was in. He briefly wondered for a moment they had been moved locations once more. This room didn’t feel like the dusty old room they had been shoved in what felt like a few hours ago. This place looked clinical, like a hospital room. As he looked down at himself, he realized he was in a bed. A cast was on his arm and from what it looked like, under the sheets, so was his ankle and his body had bandages on certain parts where he had been bruised or scraped. In his non casted hand, he had an IV pumping what he guessed was fluids and probably pain medication. He assumed this was a hospital.

Then it hit him; if he was in the hospital, that meant they escaped or were rescued. Tears started to prick in his eyes; they had made it. They had escaped that nightmare and made it to the hospital.

“Oh my, you’re awake,” a nurse gasped as she walked into the room, instantly noticing the blonde idol clearly away. “One moment, I will get the doctor.”

Yoongi hadn’t even had time to look at her before she ran off, calling for a doctor to come urgently.

It wasn’t more than five minutes later than two nurses, and a doctor entered the room, both surprised to see Yoongi awake and sitting up.

“Good morning, glad to see you’re awake. I’m doctor Choi Shunji, can you start by telling me your name?” The doctor questioned.

Yoongi frowned in confusion but nodded “Min Yoongi.”

“Good, and your date of birth?” The doctor asked next

“Ninth of March 1993,” Yoongi answered.

“Good, thank you,” the doctor said before pulling out a penlight and shinning it in Yoongi’s eyes, testing his pupil dilatation. “Are you feeling any pain? Can you give it a rating from zero to ten, zero being no pain and ten being the worst pain you’ve ever felt?”

“Y-Yeah, a six, my head hurts,” Yoongi said “a-and my shoulder.”

The doctor nodded, taking a mental note to up Yoongi’s medication and to have his shoulder x-rayed. They hadn’t noticed any injury to Yoongi’s shoulder when he was brought in, but something could have easily been missed.

“Okay, we will deal with that pain shortly. The police are here to talk to you, do you feel up to talking to them?” The doctor questioned, honestly, he was a little surprised at how calm his patient was considering when he received the paperwork, there was a note about witnessing two friends being murdered.

“Y-Yeah, I can talk to them, but um…the others, are they here too?” Yoongi questioned.

“The others? Could you specify?” The doctor questioned.

“Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook and Kim Seokjin,” Yoongi answered.

The doctor took a deep breath before nodding “a few are here. Kim Taehyung was released from the hospital already. Kim Seokjin has been transferred this morning to Asan Medical Centre in Seoul. Jeon Jungkook and Kim Namjoon… I’m afraid they didn’t arrive here.”

“D-Didn’t arrive? What do you mean?” Yoongi frowned, why wouldn’t Jungkook or Namjoon be admitted to hospital with him? They were both badly hurt.

“Min-ah, can you tell me what the last thing you remember?” The doctor questioned, starting to believe that Yoongi’s concussion might have caused a few hours of memory loss. It wasn’t unusual for people who received concussions to do so. It would also explain why his patient was so calm upon waking.

Yoongi reached up, touching his bandaged head. He had a feeling where the doctor was going, “um, Namjoon and Hoseok were talking about escape…I-I tried to talk to Jimin, but he turned away. I don’t remember anything from there.”

The doctor nodded, releasing a sigh “I believe you might have a small lap of memory loss. From what the police told me; your captors’ pistol-whipped you. From your CT scan, we did on your arrival, you also had a small brain injury, there was a large fracture at the back of your skull and signs of bruising on the brain. You also required three stitches were the impact had been. This injury was a few days old already, however, that, plus being pistol-whipped, which also required stitching, probably caused the loss of memory.”

It didn’t surprise Yoongi in the slightest to hear he had a fracture on the back of his head, his head had been in pain for days since he was assaulted the first time trying to protect Namjoon.

“W-Wait, you didn’t answer my question,” Yoongi said, feeling a slight panic rise in his heart. “W-Where are my friends?”

The doctor cleared his throat “I will let the police explain. They will have more answers than I do.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sejin felt guilt as he stood over Taehyung’s sleeping form. The younger had such red, puffy eyes, dried tear strains on his cheeks broke his heart. He wanted so badly to take all of Taehyung’s pain away and help the younger heal, but he knew he couldn’t. He knew this nightmare wasn’t going to end for a long time, not after the phone call he had just received.

He knelt down, getting to Taehyung’s level before reaching out and shaking his shoulder, waking the exhausted idol. His mind still trying to wrap around how he was going to break the news to Taehyung. He didn’t want to see tears coming from someone he considered a son.

“Taehyung, I’m sorry, it’s already morning,” Sejin said as gently as he could.

The younger stirred, groaning as he moved his shoulder, “h-hyung?”

“Yeah, it’s me. There’s been some news from the police. Please have a shower, get dressed, and we will meet them at the hospital in an hour,” Sejin said.

Instantly, Taehyung was sitting up “news? What kind of news? Did they find the others?”

A pang hit Sejin’s heart, and he turned away from Taehyung, unable to look him in the face. “Y-Yeah. They found them.”

“And?” Taehyung said as his stomach twisted in knots. Something wasn’t right; he could feel it. Sejin should be happy, why wasn’t he looking at him? “H-Hyung…t-they found them…right?”

Tears began to fall from Sejin’s eyes. His back still turned to the idol. He just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t break the news to Taehyung like this.

“H-Hyung…please, a-are they…please tell me they are okay,” Taehyung whimpered, his eyes welling with tears “please, hyung.”

“I-I’m so sorry, Taehyung. Please, just get ready to leave,” Sejin said before leaving the room, knowing that he couldn’t stay in that room or he would break down.

Taehyung felt his heart shatter as his manager ran away from him. The words of his hyung echoing in his head. ‘I’m _so sorry,’_ that couldn’t mean what he thought it meant, did he? It couldn’t be. Not _Jungkook_ , not _Namjoon_ , not _Yoongi_. Not his members. It just couldn’t be. It couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t possible. There was no way. There wasn’t any way this was possible.

Tears poured down his raw face as his heart shattered into more pieces than he could count. They just couldn’t be dead. They couldn’t. He didn’t want to live in a world without Jungkook or the other members.

It was as if time began to move in slow motion as he stood up, moving towards the window to look out at the reporters. Instantly, he noticed there were very few remaining. He guessed they must have caught wind of the news and gone to the hospital or maybe the…morgue.

Taehyung whimpered. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to go to the hospital and face his members. He didn’t even know if he could face Jimin. Not after the video he had watched and the guilt that below that video, had been more. After watching the first, Taehyung hadn’t been able to stop crying for hours. He hadn’t dared click on the one below; it read _‘Min Yoongi Becomes My Bitch’_ with a thumbnail of Yoongi naked.

Looking down at himself, he realized he was still in yesterdays clothes. A part of him knew he would be expected to change, but the other part of him could find the strength and will in himself too.

Deciding he’d rather just go to the hospital, he grabbed his phone, which was almost dead due to not placing it on charge. As he opened the door, a sudden punch was delivered directly to his nose, sending him backwards, crashing to the ground, landing harshly on his hip and shoulder. Blood splattered from his nose and upper lip that was cut against his teeth.

_“Ah, so this is where you’ve been hiding?”_

It took a few moments for Taehyung’s vision to clear through his involuntary tears. By then, his attacker or more so, attackers, had entered his hotel room and closed the door.

“Did you miss us?” Johnny smirked as he squatted down in front of Taehyung.

Taehyung felt his heart pound in his chest as he looked at his attackers; Johnny, Win Win and one he didn’t know the name of.

“Hope you don’t mind, but we need to borrow you for a while,” Win Win smirked as he walked around Taehyung’s frozen form, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.


End file.
